Magic Trick
by Chamidontrachiva
Summary: " Soirée Costumée / Que les Criminels de tout poil viennent discuter illégalité et sombres machinations autour de notre cocktail de la soirée : le OldUp Explosif " Anna était tout simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Dommage pour elle, un SAM auto-désigné va la raccompagner en fin de soirée...mais dieu sait où ?
1. AND HERE WE GO

**Magic Trik**

**Bon. Je ne suis pas une grande spécialiste de Batman, mais comme je suis en admiration devant le personnage du Joker, je me lance dans ma première fanfiction du genre. Le personnage d'Anna ne se veut pas ridicule, mais bien totalement **_**normal, **_**pour que l'opposition entre son tempérament et celui du Joker soit plus intéressant...ce qui ne va pas l'empêcher d'évoluer considérablement au fil de l'histoire...Bref, j'arrête de raconter des choses sans intérêt et je vous laisse lire...avec de l'indulgence (un peu ? Sivousplait) pour les fautes...et puis une petite review ne fait jamais de mal (quoi que.) !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : AND HERE WE GO**

-Je suis certaine que tu pourrais me faire entrer avec toi...si tu le voulais...

Janne baissa la tête vers elle (ce qui n'est pas bien nouveau, vu sa petite taille, on était fréquemment obligé de baisser la tête si l'on voulait la regarder dans les yeux) et fit mine d'être tiraillée par un dilemme de taille. Elle, fit sa petite mine de chien battu et croisa les doigts. Janne était une gentille fille, et les cours de théorie étaient terminés depuis une demi heure : c'est-à-dire depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ai retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Elle allait devoir accepter.

-Tu sais que cette boîte est la plus prisée de Gotham Anna, donc si je te fais entrer, ce n'est pas pour que tu me foute la honte avec tes tenues miteuses à la _made in myself_. Compris ?

Anna jeta un œil à sa tenue de la soirée : un jean délavé, une chemise à carreaux rouge et un gilet customisé par ses soins. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de honteux là dedans, mais elle hocha la tête avec frénésie pour lui faire plaisir. En fait elle mourait d'envie de s'amuser un peu.

Anna avait débarqué en ville il y avait à peine deux mois, pour passer le concours d'entrée d'une école de cinéma, et avec toutes les révisions et le stress, elle n'avait pas eu une minute pour sortir et faire des connaissances. Après son admission, son train de vie n'avait pas ralenti non plus : cours exigeants et montagne de travail l'avaient immobilisé chez elle, un petit appartement en ville. Elle devait bien avouer que son travail était important, mais pas impossible à boucler : elle se servait souvent de cette excuse pour refuser les invitations et les sorties en groupe. Elle n'était pas trop sociable.

Elle avait seulement fait amie-amie avec une des étudiante de l'école, Janne Wills, qui elle, étant sur place depuis son enfance, connaissait les boîtes branchées et les videurs de Gotham. Une fois en cours de révision, elle avait parié un peu follement que si elle réussissait le concours d'entrée, elle irait se soûler avec les autres étudiants dans un bar ou un club. Et Janne avait accepté, ajoutant qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de l'amener avec elle une fois dans une de ces folles soirées d'où elle revenait ta-nnée et com-plè-te-ment bour-rée.

Janne avait promit, et depuis elle attendait toujours. Alors ce soir, elle sortit son joker et la coinçait, sachant qu'elle allait se rendre au Mirador, le club le plus « it de toute la city, voyons Anna comment fais tu pour être à ce point hors du monde ? ».

-Je promets que je mettrais même une robe, si ça te fait plaisir. Ajoutât elle en lui passant son bras autour de son cou. Mais Janne, s'il te plaît, une fois dans ta vie, fais moi plaisir...je ne serai qu'une ombre derrière toi, je te tiendrai la porte des toilettes et je resterai suffisamment sobre pour pouvoir te ramener...

Anna sentit qu'elle avait marqué un point. Un des sourcils épilés de son amie se leva dans sa direction. Elle hésita. Vota à bulletin secret dans sa tête. Le froid qui régnait sur la parking de l'école sembla la décider : elle était pressée de monter dans sa belle voiture et de rentrer se préparer chez elle.

-Ok. Tu seras mon Sam. Mais je veux quand même que tu porte une tenue potable. Et je t'en prie, évite de parler à qui que ce soit de nos études, de la dernières friperie que tu as dégoté ou d'un quelconque film d'auteur que personne ne connaîtra, ok ?

-Je sais quand même me tenir Janne. Mais merci, je retiendrai.

Elle articula un « y a intérêt » maussade, et alors que sa nouvelle accompagnatrice allait se diriger vers sa voiture, elle la retint par la manche.

-Ah oui, mince, j'avais totalement zappé ce petit détail.

D'après sa mine totalement déconfite, elle devait s'imaginer que elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Elle essaya de la rassurer d'une voix enjouée.

-Envoi la sauce.

Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, sembla se rappeler quelque chose et partit la tête la première chercher quelque chose au fond de son sac. Puis elle lui tendit une jolie carte en papier épais.

-L' invitation.

Elle retourna le petit papier dans ses mains avec admiration : écriture en relief dorée, belle calligraphie et discret parfum...sans aucun doute, ce Mirador était un établissement qui se voulait chic et à la mode. Le texte n'en était que plus intéressant :

_Soirée Costumée_

_Que les Criminels de tout poil viennent _

_discuter illégalité et sombres machinations_

_autour de notre cocktail de la soirée :_

_le OldUp Explosif _

-Je vais me déguiser en Bonnie Parker. Déclara Janne avec un petit rire joyeux. J'ai même déniché une superbe réplique de revolver dans une petite boutique sur Six Avenue ! Et ma robe sera sensationnelle, avec fente sur le côté et tout ce qui va avec...

Anna déglutit avec angoisse. Elle avait toujours détesté les soirées déguisées, et n'avait aucun vêtements qui pourrait correspondre au thème dans sa penderie. Et elle n'aurait jamais le temps de s'acheter un déguisement potable en quelques heures. Janne devait être du même avis, vu le regard contrit qu'elle posa sur son vieux jean délavé.

-Je suis désolée Anna...mais je pense que pour cette fois c'est loupé.

Elle respira un bon coup. Tant pis. Elle n'aura qu'à prévoir plus tôt la prochaine fois. Et puis les soirées n'étaient pas rares dans la ville, et elle n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant d'en trouver une qui l'inspirerait. Bien que la perspective de rentrer seule dans la nuit avec tous les crimes qui sévissaient en ce moment ne la réjouisse pas, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Elle n'allait pas aller au Mirador en jean et chemise de cow-boy.

Quoi que...

Une petite idée germa dans sa tête. Le genre d'idée qui l'embarquait tout de suite dans des extrapolations extraordinaires, et qui s'avérait en fait être totalement foireuse. Tant pis pour cette fois, elle assumerait. Enfin elle espérait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens d'avoir une idée de déguisement qui devrait aller. Tu passe me chercher à 21h ce soir ?

-Devrait aller ? Répéta Janne avec suspicion.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit son plus charmant sourire et un petit signe de la main avant de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer en trombe.

La soirée promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

A l'heure prévue, la sonnette de l'entrée lui fit quitter sa salle de bain. Ses pas dans l'escalier furent rythmés par le « chlap chlap » de ses bottes. Elle sautilla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit d'une main mal habile, car perdue dans un long gant jaune à franges trop grand pour elle.

Sur son perron se tenait une beauté sur son 31.

Janne était sensationnelle dans une robe fendue bleue, qui moulait et qui laissait imaginer bien des choses vu l'ampleur de son décolleté (enfin imaginer était un bien grand mot, vu la surface dévoilée par le tissus fin, l'imagination n'avait plus sa place).

Jolie, mais il était un peu difficile de se rendre compte en qui elle est déguisée. Anna ne lui fit pas de remarque, et n'en eut d'ailleurs pas le temps. En la voyant arriver, elle ouvrit la bouche en un « o » parfait et ne su pas quoi dire. Puis enfin :

-Voyons Anna, tu ne vas pas sortir...comme ça ?

Elle avisa son jean délavé, ses grande bottes en cuir, ses gants usés, son chapeau de cow-boy et sa chemise à carreaux qu'elle avait noué en bas de son ventre. A sa ceinture pendaient quatre pistolets brillants dont elle était assez fière.

-Et ba si, pourquoi ? Je suis Calamity Jane, la plus redoutable criminelle du Far Ouest !

Et pour illustrer ses propos, elle cru bon de faire mine de luis tirer dessus puis de souffler sur le canon de mon arme avec une petite moue cruelle.

Janne déglutit.

-...C'est bien parce que tu m'as promis de me ramener. Conclût elle finalement en lui lançant les clés de sa voiture.


	2. DARK VADOR VS PREDATOR

**CHAPITRE 2 : DARK VADOR VS PREDATOR**

Le Mirador n'était pas un lieu sombre enterré six pieds sous terre, comme la jeune femme l'imaginait, semblable aux bars clandestins des années 20 (pourquoi ? Telle était la question, n'étant jamais allée à ce genre de soirée, elle ne pouvait pas en avoir une idée très précise) mais un lieu prisé qui se tenait au sommet d'un immense bulding éclairé par des projecteurs énormes. Des voitures déversaient une foule de Bonnie and Clyde, de James Bond et de Catwoman (nan mais franchement, une femme avec neuf vies, qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas inventer!). Les invités, sans aucune originalité, portaient tous chapeaux et fausses armes de gangsters.

Toutes avaient détourné leurs costumes en des longues robes de soirée avantageuses, semblables à celle que portait Janne. Anna se sentit instantanément légèrement déplacée et le son qu'émettaient ses bottes dès qu'elle faisait un pas la mit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Janne aussi, visiblement, car elle s'empressa de marcher deux mètres devant elle en faisant brusquement mine de ne plus la connaître.

Affirmation qu'elle ferais bien de retenir : la prochaine fois qu'une idée lumineuse germerait dans les méandres obscurs de son esprit, elle serait priée de bien vouloir l'enfouir en elle et de l'ignorer.

Mais la soirée promettait d'être somptueuse, même si elle y faisait tache. Un immense hall de luxe les orientaient devant d'immenses ascenseurs de verre, qui pouvaient contenir plus de trente personnes. Il les déposa au dernier étage, de l'immeuble.

Ce dernier étage était constitué d'une unique pièce rectangulaire, dont le mur du fond était entièrement constitué de baies vitrées donnant sur le vide, ce qui était assez spectaculaire vu que la nuit tombée depuis quelques heures était propice à des jeux de lumières colorées.

La pièce était agrémentée de buffets, de tapis, de fauteuils dorés et de coupes de champagne. Le nombre d'invités chiquement habillés ne cessait de croître, et la discrète musique d'ambiance peinait à couvrir les bavardages. A son arrivée,elle perçut quelques des rires moqueurs et des regards de travers fusant dans sa direction. Mais peu importait : elle continua de arpenter la pièce en piquant un far, essayant de repérer une cachette quelconque pour courir s'y terrer.

Janne lui faussa rapidement compagnie en s'éclipsant avec un 007 entreprenant, et elle se retrouva seule face au buffet. Bien décidée à ne pas être venue pour rien (ses quatre revolvers achetés à la dernière minute lui avaient coûté une petite fortune quand même) elle s'empiffra de petits four avec énergie, dans l'espoir de rentabiliser l'investissement.

_Tant pis pour la classe. De toute façon tu ne l'as jamais eu, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va se manifester._ _Tu sortiras une prochaine fois._ _Ou pas. Après tout ce genre de soirée n'est peut être pas fait pour toi. D'ailleurs, personne n'a l'air de vraiment s'amuser._

-Oh... une cow-girl. Fit une voix grave et sifflante derrière elle.

Prise en flagrant délit de goiffrage, elle se retourna, la bouche encore pleine, et fit face à un homme ayant choisit un costume encore plus déplacé et ridicule que le sien (c'était donc possible ?).

-Oh...un Dark Vador. Enchantée.

L'homme qui se tenait devant elle avait l'air très à l'aise dans son imposant attirail : capes noires, masque luisant, sabre laser à la ceinture. Et un bruit de respiration appuyé qui éloignait les invités moqueurs. Il venait juste d'arriver sans doute, car elle ne l'avait pas vu en entrant, et ce n'était pas le genre de déguisement qui passait inaperçu.

Il la salua en s'inclinant bien bas, relevant délicatement son ample cape noire, et elle manqua de s'étouffer en riant la bouche pleine.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Fit la voix désagréablement transformée par le masque. Alors comme ça, on fait le pied de grue devant le buffet ?

Elle haussa les épaules et désigna son attirail de Calamity Jane.

-Vous avez pensé que je pourrais danser avec _ça _? Ce serait encore plus ridicule que...que...de seulement le porter.

Ce fut à son tour de rire. Il vint à son côté s'adosser à la table. Elle rougit et fit mine de s'intéresser au contenu de son verre (oooh du champagne. C'est fou comme c'est heu...humide.)

-Et heu...vous...vous ne dansez pas ? Vous êtes venu seul ? Demanda-t-elle pour meubler le silence.

Il eu un petit rire, ce qui sonna bizarre modifié par le filtre Dark Vador.

-Non non je suis venu accompagné. Mes amis ne vont pas tarder à débarquer.

Elle cacha sa déception en mangeant un petit four. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas seul. Sans doute que sa petite amie -une jolie Princesse Leila- l'attendait dans la voiture.

-Et vous, Calamity Jane, vous êtes...venue seule ?

Elle écarta les bras pour désigner l'espace vide autour d'eux.

-Ah moins qu'il ne soit planqué dans mes bottes...

Petit mensonge, car Janne était à l'autre bout de la pièce, riant aux éclats avec un autre homme en costard, mais ce petit mensonge l'arrangeait : elle avait envie de se rendre intéressante pour cet incongru personnage.

Il rit encore, et Anna sentit qu'elle je commençait à prendre goût à ce rire artificiel.

-Désolée, je suis de mauvaise humeur. C'est parce que je me sens totalement déplacée ici. Je ne voulais pas être impolie.

-Ce n'était pas le cas. La rassura-t-il en saisissant une coupe de champagne derrière elle.

-Ah bon...cool (elle avait toujours adoré son sens de la conversation.).

-A vrai dire...je ne pense pas que ces gens méritent votre inquiétude. Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas leur ressembler.

Elle sourit doucement en mâchonnant un dernier petit canapé au saumon. Après tout la soirée devenait intéressante : de la bonne nourriture, du champagne, une vue magnifique et une compagnie rigolote...ses regrets commençaient à se dissiper comme les bulles éclatant dans son verre.

-Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais avant votre arrivée, je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à ne plus les supporter...

-Alors pourquoi ne pas allé faire un tour dehors ? Lui demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix tentatrice.

-Pa...pardon ?

Et merde. Elle était encore tombée sur un coureur. Elle sentit la colère monter doucement en elle : et elle qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé un partenaire à peu près agréable pour ne pas passer la soirée à déprimer en s'empiffrant ! Décidément, sa chance phénoménale revenait au galop.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Elle sentit qu'il regrettait ses paroles. Il essaya de se reprendre, reposa son verre et voulut s'expliquer. Mais elle ne se fit pas avoir.

-Laissez tomber, j'ai dis non.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de le planter là, il se positionna devant elle, lui bloquant la route, sans toutefois la toucher. Elle le défia du regard, ce qui était assez difficile vu son masque et sa haute taille.

-Je ne voulais pas faire de sous-entendus grossiers, mademoiselle Calamity.

Il l'agaçait. Elle lui fit un petit sourire faussement poli.

-Super. Maintenant que je suis rassurée, je vais aller...danser. Seule.

Mais il ne la laissait toujours pas passer. Elle sentit alors qu'il prenait une décision importante. Sa posture changea imperceptiblement.

-Si j'étais vous, j'irai vraiment faire un tour dehors.

Sa voix était grave, et elle réalisa que ce n'est pas la faute du masque de Dark Vador.

-Non merci. Continua-t-elle cependant sur le même ton.

Au même moment quelque chose sonna dans une des poches de son costume. Il soupira profondément.

-Dommage. Désolé d'avance.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait dû louper un épisode.

-Heu...pourquoi...en fait...vous êtes désolé ?

Elle eut alors l'impression bizarre qu'il lui souriait.

-_Parce que je passe du côté obscur de la Force _!

Alors le monde explosa autour d'elle.


	3. RIEN NE VA PLUS

**Et voilà la suite ! Même si j'écris un peu dans le vide, j'adore faire évoluer cette histoire...en esperant quand même que je ne serai pas la seule non plus... XD**

**- _merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir de se savoir lue ! _**

_**alors, il faut savoir que j'accepte les critiques et que je ne réponds pas d'habitude (j'accepte en souriant X)) mais comme là j'ai les réponses, soyons fous, je me lance :**_

_**• J'avais commencé à écrire cette fic au présent et à la première personne, sauf que ce choix m'a beaucoup bloqué (plus que je ne le pensais d'ailleurs) j'ai donc voulus éditer, mais cela m'a pris du temps, mais voilà, c'est fait, j'espère que peu de fautes persistent et que les modif' rendent la lecture plus agréable...**_

_**•Ensuite, j'ai volontairement laissé le flou autour d'Anna, pour qu'on puisse la découvrir au fur et à mesure de l'intrigue, et surtout je ne voulais pas l'emprisonner dans une sorte de personnage, pour que tout le monde (enfin c'est relatif...) puisse s'identifier (du moins un peu) à elle. Mais je vais tout de même vous donner une petite description pour ne pas la laisser dans le flou..  
**_

_**Voilà ! sinon j'avance fièrement ! Merci encore ! **_

**CHAPITRE 3 : RIEN NE VA PLUS**

Des coups de feu stridents retentirent à ses oreilles. On entendit le verre des vitres se briser. Des corps qui tombaient à terre, et partout des cris affolés. On la bouscula, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle même instinctivement. On la poussa, et elle se retint en retombant sur la table. Une douleur aiguë la fit doucement gémir : la table était recouverte de verre brisé, et sa main droite venait de s'empaler sur un des éclats qui la tapissaient.

Soudain, alors que les coups de feu avaient mystérieusement cessé, cinq coups furent tirés en l'air.

-Tout le monde se calme ! on ferme sa gueule et ...on m'écoute !

Tout le monde se tut presque immédiatement et se retourna vers le centre de la salle, d'où était parti l'ordre violent. Ceux qui continuèrent à courir n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre les portes de sortie : ils furent exécutés froidement par un homme masqué, qui leur tira dans le dos sans la moindre hésitation.

Cet acte refroidi les plus téméraires. Un silence pesant accueillit le dernier corps qui tombe à terre.

L'auteur des tirs baissa son arme. Un clown. Ils étaient plus d'une quinzaine, portant des masques au nez rouge et au sourire malsain. Tous armés, ils nous tenaient en respect en formant un cercle autour de leur leader.

Qui lui était occupé à enlever un masque noir. Celui de Dark Vador.

Sous le déguisement se trouvait un autre costume, encore plus terrifiant.

Un costume violet. Des cheveux d'un vert agressif. Et un visage immonde que tout le monde identifia à la seconde où il fut révélé.

Le Joker.

L'homme le plus recherché de Gotham City, l'ennemi juré des autorités, le terroriste le plus sadique et le plus redouté qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle avait bien entendu déjà vu ses méfaits à la télévision, mais vous savez comment c'est : on se dit toujours absurdement que _rien ne peut nous arriver_. Pas à nous.

Elle était la preuve vivante du contraire.

-Bien. Merci pour votre...attention.

Il termina d'ôter ses derniers artifices, et sortit de la poche de sa veste un gros calibre. Elle osa un coup d'œil à sa main droite : son sang tachait la nappe. Elle ravala ses larmes en essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Heureusement pour elle, un homme d'une certaine corpulence était debout pile devant elle, et elle se dit que tant qu'il ne la verrait pas, il ne lui arriverait rien.

-Maintenant mesdames et messieurs, je vais vous...présenter un...spectacle inédit. Il s'intitule très modestement : _Comment nous avons détruit le dernier étage d'un immeuble à la dynamite_. Éteignez vos portables...et préparez-vous à entendre un gros ….BOUM !

La moitié des invités sursauta dans un bel ensemble, ce qui le fit partir dans un rire suraiguë qui me glaça le sang. Anna n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir avoir aussi peur un jour dans sa vie.

Comme si le rire était un signal, les clowns se dirigèrent tous vers les portes, qu'ils bloquèrent. Sa main lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle eut du mal à ne pas gémir quand elle tenta de se redresser à peu près convenablement. Mais qu'importait la douleur, vu qu'apparemment, sa mort était plus qu'imminente ? La situation lui semblait si désespérée qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle est bien réelle.

Pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions délirantes, le Joker s'avança vers une des tables et picora une brochette fromage de chèvre/tomate cerise. Elle ne put m'empêcher de fixer les deux grosses cicatrices barbouillées de rouge qui s'animaient sur ses joues. C'était donc si horrible que ça, ces deux trais rouges...

-Bien. Fit-il la bouche pleine. Passons...aux choses sérieuses.

Il déboutonna alors sa veste et leur désigna théâtralement sa doublure, où était épinglée une dizaine d'explosifs. En fredonnant une chanson très connue qu'Anna n'identifia pas tout de suite, il fit le tour des invités, et disposa les explosifs dans les mains des premiers rangs. Tout le monde retint son souffle. On entendit une femme pleurer au fond de la salle. La chanson qu'il fredonnait était le requiem de Mozart. On n'entendit plus que le bruit de la mélodie. Et des sirènes, aussi.

... Des sirènes ?

-Les flics débarquent ! Hurla soudain un des clowns.

La chanson s'arrêta nette. Les sirènes se firent plus distinctes, et au même moment, une ombre passa devant les vitres. Puis une silhouette noire ailée. Qui atterrie dans un grand fracas de verre brisé dans la salle.

Batman. En chaire et en os, tout de noir vêtu, avec le masque et la cuirasse sombre. Elle ne sut pas si c'était la douleur, la vue du Joker et de Batman réunis, mais elle frôla l'évanouissement. Elle dû se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber. Gentille table.

-Batman ! Ca alors...ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Couina le Joker en ouvrant grand les bras, comme s'il recevait la visite d'un vieil ami.

Le vieil ami en question assomma le clown le plus proche et s'avança vers le criminel d'une démarche résolue. Puis se figea.

Anna ne comprit pas tout de suite, et fut obligée de se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir discerner la cause de l'arrêt.

Le Joker tenait, emprisonné dans son bras gauche replié, le cou d'une jeune femme. Et de l'autre, il braquait sur sa tempe un gros pistolet.

-Tss tss tss...on se calme, on respire un bon coup. Et on réfléchit. Je lui fais sauter la cervelle...ou je la laisse retourner chez elle ce soir ? Décision décis...

-**Janne**!

Tous les visages se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers l'auteur du cri. Elle réalisa que c'était elle. Un peu tard. Car elle venait d'identifier la tête collée contre l'arme chargée, qui n'était autre que celle d'une Bonnie en robe bleue qui pleurait silencieusement, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Elle se rendis alors compte que le Joker avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle sentit ses os se liquéfier, ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Etait elle totalement folle ? Il s'humidifia les lèvres d'un geste définitif.

-On a quelque chose à rajouter ? Je trouvais la scène...assez dramatique comme ça.

-Je...je propose un échange. S'entendit-elle balbutier d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnu pas.

Le voilà reparti dans un rire totalement irrépressible. Si irrépressible qu'il rejeta sa tête en arrière et mit accidentellement le canon de son arme dans l'œil de son otage. Mais alors que Batman esquissait un geste dans sa direction, il se reprit instantanément, tout amusement envolé, et la fixa avec un regard nouveau. Un regard sombre, intrigué, qu'il réservait jusqu'à présent à l'homme en combinaison noire devant lui.

-Moi à sa place... Termina-t-elle d'une voix de souris.

Il eut un grand sourire -un sourire qui me sembla immense, infini – et rejeta violemment Janne sur le côté, sans toutefois la lâcher, et lui ouvrant grand les bras. Il resta ainsi deux seconde, la tête inclinée, le sourire large, les bras tendus .

La jeune femme fendit la foule dans le silence le plus total. Seul le bruit de ses bottes rythma sa traversée. Quand elle fut arrivée à moins d'un mètre de lui, il balança Janne sur le premier invité qui se présenta, l'attrapa violemment par le bras, l'attira contre lui et cala son arme près de son oreille.

-Rembobinage ! L'entendit- elle annoncer trop près de son visage. On recommence. Je ne sais plus où j'en étais...peut être quelque chose dans le genre : laisse nous partir ou je lui tire une balle ?

Elle sentit tout mon courage s'envoler d'un coup, comme soufflée par les paroles du clown. Elle gémit doucement, le cou totalement coincé par son coude. Elle avait du mal à respirer, était terrorisée, et sa main n'étais plus qu'un nid de douleur. Sentir son arme en métal froid, son souffle contre sa peau et le tissus de son costume sur son cou était bien trop éprouvant. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une héroïne, et qu'elle allait très probablement y passer. Elle posa ses yeux sur Batman, et alors se rendit compte que sa vie reposait sur sa décision. Elle l'implora il ne posa pas ses yeux sur elle, en fait elle n'avait que peu d'importance : seul comptait son ennemi juré, le Joker.

Mais Batman était un héros. Un justicier. Il hocha lentement de la tête.

-Tu as gagné.


	4. QUAND ON A QU'UNE PORTE DE SORTIE

**CHAPITRE 4 : QUAND ON A QU'UNE PORTE DE SORTIE... AUTANT SORTIR EN BEAUTE**

-J'espère bien ! Sinon c'est moins intéressant de jouer !

Il rit encore. C'était une manie qui la terrorisait au plus au point, surtout quand le phénomène se déroulait en dehors de son champ de vision, au dessus de son oreille. Il émanait de lui un parfum indéfinissable, plutôt désagréable, de fumée et de...brûlé ? A quoi donc se résumaient ses activités ?

-Appelle tes toutous postés en bas et dis à la police de dégager. Poursuivit-il. Une fois qu'on sera sortis, je la libérerai.

Batman hocha sobrement la tête et actionna un des multiples gadgets qui ornaient son gant droit, et l'approcha de sa bouche. L'ordre fut transmit d'une voix où tremblait une franche déception. Et non, il n'y aura pas de combat au corps à corps cette fois ci...une prochaine fois, peut être ?

Anna aurait préférait une bonne baston plutôt qu'une prise d'otage. Que les deux rivaux aillent se taper dessus ailleurs, et qu'ils épargnent les innocents citoyens de Gotham ! Elle n'avait jamais porté Batman dans son cœur jusque là : elle préférait ignorer son existence en se moquant gentiment de son costume. Pour elle, cet homme avait trop lu de BD et elle attendait qu'un jour il soit bêtement tué par un criminel. Pourquoi donc s'acharner à faire régner la paix en restant incognito, seul et entouré d'une aura de mystère si compliquée ? Pour elle, ce personnage cherchait plus la reconnaissance et la célébrité que de bonnes actions à accomplir. Et le déroulement de cette soirée confirmait son point de vu : toujours chercher le spectaculaire, les actes désespérés, assurer le spectacle pour les médias !

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Avait -il cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'il pouvait débarquer et anéantir seul vingt hommes masqués ?

Maintenant, c'était _elle _qui était en danger, et par _sa_ faute. Et elle n'avait jamais signé pour ça, elle. Ce n'était pas son boulot de mourir en héroïne ! Elle n'avait pas de gadgets et de super-pouvoirs !

Regard soudain glacé qu'elle fait peser sur la chauve-souris. Il l'ignora royalement, interprétant peut être mal sa rancune. Une rancune nourrie par un cuisant sentiment d'injustice.

Quand il fut convaincu que son rival avait rempli son accord, le Joker fit semblant de jurer et de cracher par terre. Puis, d'une pression contre son dos, il ordonna à son otage de reculer avec lui jusqu'aux portes de l'ascenseur.

Tout le monde les laissa passer en s'écartant prestement, et les explosifs furent récupérés par un Batman fébrile. Les spectateurs malchanceux restaient tendus, pas encore convaincus de leur chance de survie. Avec le clown, mieux valait rester prudent jusqu'au dernier moment : combien de fois avaient-ils vu des immeubles sauter sur les forces de l'ordre victorieuses ?

Les clowns, menaçant toujours la foule et le justicier avec leurs armes, fermèrent la marche, et la tension fut palpable jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'immense ascenseur ne se referme sur eux.

Anna sentit les muscles de son tortionnaire se dénouer sous elle presque instantanément. Et elle se détendit à son tour. Cette affreuse soirée était terminée : elle venait d'éviter le massacre d'une cinquantaine d'existences, Janne était saine et sauve, et elle le serait très bientôt à son tour. Comme quoi avoir de le chance, c'était possible une fois dans une vie.

Le Joker ordonna à ses sbires de lui passer un portable, et de là où elle se trouvait, elle parvient à entendre les phrases maladroites de son interlocuteur. Il demanda une voiture. Vite, et en bas de la rue, prête à les ramasser au passage, comme prévu.

L'ascenseur les recracha dans le hall, où les dernières voitures de polices s'apprêtaient à déserter la rue, comme il avait été ordonné.

Alors une voiture déboula d'un carrefour. Noire, sans plaque, aux vitres teintées, elle se gara à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. Ils franchirent celle ci à grands pas la poussant toujours à leur suite, et alors elle osa une question pleine d'espoir, voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de ralentir :

-Vous me...relâchez maintenant ?

Le Joker ricana d'un air mauvais -c'était fou le nombre de rires différents qu'il avait en réserve celui là - et la poussa d'un geste brusque dans la voiture.

Elle se cogna la tête contre la portière et se retourna pour protester, mais il était trop tard : déjà il refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle se verrouilla automatiquement en un bruit sinistre.

A genoux, elle tapit du poing contre la vitre en hurlant, cédant (enfin) à la panique:

-Hé ! Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Laissez-moi sortir !

Ils n'allaient quand même pas l'enlever ? Ce n'était...pas juste ! Il avait passé un accord avec le Batman ! Il n'oserait tout de même pas...Si. Si justement, il se ferait un plaisir d'oser.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se prit à maudire plus le Batman que le Joker. Pas étonnant que sa bataille contre le crime soit vaine, s'il se laissait avoir de cette manière si ridicule à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'intervenir ! Mais cette fois ce n'était pas la vie d'une victime anonyme dont la photo circulait rapidement sur les chaînes d'informations qui était en jeu. Mais la sienne. Étrangement, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose.

Un clown monta de l'autre côté et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Dans une ultime tentative, elle se jeta sur lui dans l'espoir de pouvoir atteindre la porte, mais il la bloqua aussitôt d'une main de fer, lui barrant la route, et la renversa de nouveau à sa place. Le Joker monta à l'avant d'une démarque tranquille et s'installa à côté du chauffeur -un homme masqué lui aussi- et déjà la voiture démarra à pleine vitesse.

-Hey ! Stop ! Vous aviez promit de me libérer ! Gémit elle plus pour la forme que pour obtenir une réponse.

Elle se retourna péniblement pour voir les lumières du Mirador disparaître, ainsi qu'une deuxième voiture qui les suivait, où étaient confortablement installés les autres membres de l'équipe. Et il lui sembla alors qu'elle disait adieu à toute la civilisation.

-Sachez, miss Calamity, qu'il ne faut...jamais...croire ce que je dis. Fit le Joker en se retournant vers elle, encore un peu essoufflé.

Il semblait satisfait de lui même, et il avait bien raison. La soirée avait été couronnée de succès.

Il dut alors lancer un signal qu'elle ne décela pas, car le clown à côté d'elle l'attrapa, croisa ses bras derrière son dos et scotcha sa bouche avec un gros bout de papier collant gris.

Alors qu'elle entendit des menottes se refermer froidement sur ses poignets, on lui plaqua un tissus odorant sur la bouche un sac opaque sur la tête.

Et ce fut le noir.

* * *

Le noir.

Puis soudain le sac lui fut enlevé d'un geste ample, et la lumière l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Tout ce qu'elle réalisa dans un premier temps, fut la douleur de sa main, qui allait crescendo, ainsi qu'une légère nausée. Puis le décors, qui avait changé du tout au tout. Elle avait bien sur sentit qu'on la faisait descendre de la voiture et qu'on la poussait à marcher longtemps, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas être allée si loin. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas où elle était tout court.

La pièce où elle avait était emmenée ressemblait à un immense entrepôt, ou bien une vielle usine désaffectée. Des murs gris, parfois couverts de tags (soit fait bien avant leur arrivée, soit peints par la bande de terroristes, elle ne saurait dire), peu de fenêtres, et si il y en avait, soigneusement rebouchées avec du bois cloué au mur. Peu de meubles également, simplement quelques chaises, et beaucoup de sac à dos à moitié déballés, jetés négligemment au sol. La lumière jaunâtre était faite grâce à un néon grésillant qui menaçait de tomber, pendu maladroitement au plafond par deux câbles.

Les miteuses installations et la froide température indiquaient que cette pièce n'était pas une pièce à vivre. Enfin Anna priait pour qu'elle ne le soit pas.

Le Joker dénotait dans ce décors miséreux : assit dans un vieux fauteuil élimé, il sirotait un verre de...quelque chose de vert, qui semblait être sorti de nul part.

Elle était assise par terre, attachée par les menottes, et les clowns s'affairaient autour d'elle. Ils rangeaient leurs armes et discutaient vivement à voix basses. Apparemment sa présence ici n'avait pas été prévue. Elle se demandait pourquoi leur boss avait décidé de l'emmener finalement. Tout bien réfléchit, elle préférait ne pas savoir. Doucement et avec précaution elle s'auto-évalua.

Son chapeau de cow-boy manquait à l'appel - il avait sans doute dû tomber pendant l'attaque du Mirador sans qu'elle y prête attention – et ses cheveux bruns relâchés lui tombaient dans les yeux. Ses bras, maintenus dans une position peu naturelle à cause des menottes lui faisaient mal, et sa tête tournait, encore peu remise du produit somnifère qui lui avait violemment appliqué contre le nez. Mais le plus inquiétant était sa main, brûlante et douloureuse, qui lui rappelait sa présence en envoyant des signaux de douleur au même rythme que ses battements de cœur. Trop rapidement.

Quand le clown vit qu'elle était à peu près consciente, il lui jeta un regard, qui dut durer moins d'une seconde, puis grommela entre deux gorgées :

-Sa main. Occupez-vous de sa main.

Aussitôt deux clowns furent sur elle, un la détacha et la maintint fermement, l'autre l'examina avec une froide efficacité. Ainsi affublés de leurs masques, ils n'avaient pas grand chose d'humain : Anna n'avait pas confiance ( et c'était bien naturel), mais la douleur était trop forte pour qu'elle y résiste. La pièce se mit d'ailleurs à tanguer dangereusement autour d'elle, et elle se prit à remercier le clown de la tenir, sinon elle se serait sans doute effondrée.

-...c'est moche. Va falloir la recoudre. Annonça son médecin improvisé, plus pour le Joker que pour elle.

Son patron ne dit rien. On entendit juste tinter les glaçons au fond de son verre. Anna réalisa un peu tard le sens de ces paroles, alors qu'il s'emparait d'une grosse trousse de secours. La recoudre. Ici ? Plutôt mourir !

Enfin vu la situation, elle risquait surtout de rendre l'intégralité des toast saumon/fromage de chèvre qu'elle avait eut le malheur de prendre d'assaut au Mirador.

Elle poussa mollement sur ses jambes pour tenter de se relever, mais le clown posté derrière elle la maintint au sol avec force. Alors que son acolyte sortait son matériel -aiguille, bande, produits divers, fil!- elle commença à grogner et à se débattre de plus belle, retrouvant un peu de détermination sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

-Mais tiens la bien ! Faut pas qu'elle bouge...

Il bloqua sa main entre ses deux jambes avec facilité, et la jeune femme eut beau se débattre dans tous les sens, elle sentit bientôt le contact de l'aiguille sur sa plaie. Hurla. Son cri résonna longtemps dans tout le bâtiment, faisant se retourner tous les criminels, sauf le Joker, qui, lui, continua de siroter son cocktail, les yeux flottant dans le vide. Perdue dans l'océan de douleur qui était devenu sa réalité, une pensée arriva à refaire surface dans son cerveau embrouillé.

_Il m'insupporte._

Cette constatation la maintiens consciente, et en amena d'autres. Elle parvint à garder les yeux ouverts, résolument fixés sur le liquide vert et les glaçons qu'il portait à sa bouche.

_Il est sans doute en train de prendre du plaisir, en me voyant souffrir à ce point d'une manière si ridicule. Je ne veux plus_. _Qu'il perde au moins...cette partie._

Elle inspira un bon coup, puis vida ses poumons et sera les dents. Plus un cri ne passerait sa bouche. Cette courageuse résolution la poussa à arrêter de se débattre, et à se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne _surtout plus émettre de bruit_. Continuer à fixer les odieux glaçons. Ne pas vomir. Des ordres concrets et simples qui l'aidèrent à supporter l'intolérable torture qu'on infligeait à sa main blessée.

Alors, la torture s'acheva après des minutes de lourd silence, et son tortionnaire lui fit un bandage.

C'était terminé. Elle avait gagné.

Le Joker dû le comprendre, vu le regard -enfin!- qu'il lui lança une fois que ses sbires la relâchèrent. Et elle crut y déceler, sinon de l'admiration, du moins un petit sentiment de reconnaissance.

Puis il ordonna d'une voix traînante : - Enfermez la.

Le mufle ! L'horrible charognard !

Alors qu'elle tremblais encore sur mes jambes, mal assurée, deux autres clowns la prirent violemment par les bras, la firent se lever d'un coup et l'entraînèrent dans la pièce d'à côté, qui était encore plus froide que la précédente. La, aucune lumière n'était allumée et Anna ne distinguait pas grand chose, sinon un espace très vaste où leurs pas résonnaient. Mais les deux acolytes semblaient bien savoir où ils allaient : on ouvrit une deuxième porte, et elle se demanda fugacement combien de pièces cet entrepôt pouvait contenir.

On la conduisit dans un long couloir sombre, bas de plafond, qui descendait en pente légère ( étaient-ils sous terre ? ) et qui menait à cinq portes closes. On ouvrit la première, la poussa à l'intérieur et on referma la porte aussitôt à double tour, en un claquement définitif.

Cette fois elle ne put retenir les vannes de son estomac : elle vomit,expulsant d'un coup la douleur, la peur et le froid glacial qui s'était emparé de tous ses membres.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que je me suis (un peu) améliorée, j'ai vraiment essayé de prendre en compte tous les commentaires constructifs ;) La suite bientôt !**


	5. I WANT MY PHONE CALL

**Voilà la suite ! en espérant ne pas (trop) écrire dans le vide...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : I WANT MY PHONE CALL**

Une fois remise de sa nausée, Anna s'essuya maladroitement la bouche avec le première chose qui lui passa sous la main, qui se trouva être sa pauvre chemise de cow-boy. Elle s'était étendue par terre dans le noir total, à quatre pattes, la tête entre les bras, secouée de tremblements. Puis son corps se calma, elle respira un moment à fond, peu attentive à son entourage, simplement concentrée sur l'air qui voyageait dans sous poumons.

Puis tout d'un coup, des néons s'éclairèrent brusquement, et une lumière crue envahie la pièce.

Qui était une cellule, de pas plus de sept mètres carré, qui sentait le refermé...et maintenant l'odeur désagréable de ce qu'elle avait rendu.

Plus romantique, tu meurs.

Elle essaya maladroitement de nettoyer les dégâts, prévoyant avec justesse que cette cellule allait être son endroit de vie pour une durée inconnue.

Puis elle examina sa main, qui était-étrangement- son principal objet de crainte. Il avait bien fait son travail, ce satané clown : la plaie bien refermée ne saignait plus. Mais un petit calmant n'aurait pas été de trop, vu la douleur sourde qui subsistait encore sous le bandage.

Elle profita de cet instant de calme relatif pour se poser et réfléchir. Elle fit tout d'abord l'inventaire de ce qui se trouvait dans son environnement ( dans les films, les prisonniers arrivaient _toujours_ à s'en sortir de cette façon, alors pourquoi pas elle ? ).

Mais malheureusement, la pièce ne contenait qu'un vieux matelas taché posé à même le sol, un interrupteur cassé, une petite table en bois taguée et posé dessus, fait étrange...un téléphone.

L'objet faisait tellement tâche dans cet environnement hostile qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de l'identifier.

Violet et brillant, les numéros avaient été repeints grossièrement en violet également.

Il ressemblait à un énorme jouet, ainsi posé près d'elle, et semblait la narguer. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il était dangereux et qu'il fallait qu'elle se tienne sur ses gardes : elle ne s'en approcha donc pas. C'était encore une des idées illogiques, sans sens, du Joker, qui l'avait placé ici à son intention.

Pourquoi placer un objet de communication dans une prison sous terre, coupée du monde ?

Était-ce un jeu ? Du pur sadisme ? Un peu des deux ?

Méfiante, elle ne s'approcha pas de l'objet, mais son première réflexe fut de fouiller dans ses poches, à la recherche de son portable. Qui ne s'y trouvait pas. Ou plus, plutôt.

D'ailleurs on lui avait presque tout retiré : elle ne portais plus que son vieux jean usé et la chemise de cow-boy, et elle avait froid.

Pour se réchauffer et pour avoir quelque chose à faire (autre chose que de devenir folle ou de se servir du fils du téléphone pour se pendre), elle décida donc de faire du bruit.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait créer, mais elle était sure d'une chose : elle voulait agacer la bande de clowns qui devaient se trouver à quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête.

Elle se mit donc à sauter en l'air, hurler des insultes très imagées, taper contre les murs.

Bientôt cette activité la soulagea et elle y mit plus de cœur que nécessaire, vu qu'elle semblait tout à fait inutile. Elle lui servit à évacuer sa haine.

Car sa situation -tout à fait injuste si vous voulez un avis personnel- la révoltait.

Anna faisait parti de ces personne qui aimaient répertorier les individus et les gens (ce qu'elle avait vite fait avec Batman par exemple), qui n'aimaient pas les_ inclassables_. Elle détestait les personnages et les extravaguant qui peuplaient les ruelles de Gotham une fois la nuit tombée (surtout ceux portant des costumes en cuir ridicules et vulgaires, mais là n'était plus la question).

Alors se retrouver en face d'un des plus allumé de la bande, c'était très déstabilisant. Elle ne pouvait pas se l'encadrer, mais d'une façon très commune, et pas exclusivement parce qu'il tuait des gens et enlevait des innocents (ah non alors!).

Elle n'aimait pas sa façon d'être. Sa folie dangereuse qu'il brandissait comme un étendard, sorte de bouclier qu'il utilisait pour justifier ses actions, et surtout _surtout_ son manque de logique apparente.

Car ce Joker n'avait aucun but, aucun sens dans ses actes, aucune mission élevée.

Elle aurait d'avantage apprécié qu'il déclara vouloir « conquérir le monde » ou un autre plan dans le genre, plutôt que d'avoir l'air de faire cela...gratuitement.

Elle, croyait en la destinée, à une logique universelle, et lui échappait à cette logique. Elle se demandait bien sur ce qu'elle faisait là, si elle faisait partie d'un plan quelconque ou elle n'était que le fruit d'un hasard ou d'une folie...illogique. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas de plan, justement.

Elle se demandait comment elle, une fille respectable qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal contre personne, qui avait un bel appartement, des études qui la passionnaient, comment _elle_ s'était retrouvée soudainement enfermée dans un lieu glauque, tenue prisonnière par un personnage improbable et violent, un clown qui aurait pu sortir de ses pires cauchemars.

Après s'être fatiguée à s'agiter dans tous les sens, elle resta longtemps assise à même le sol le regard perdu dans le vague, à se demander _pourquoi_, puis quand elle fut lacée de tourner en rond sans parvenir à trouver de réponses, elle voulut occuper son temps à peu près utilement.

A bout, elle céda à la fatigue. Il devait être proche de minuit, et elle ne savait pas ce que demain lui réservait : autant reprendre des forces en dormant un peu.

Elle répugnait à s'allonger sur le matelas souillé, et se mit donc par terre, accroupie, la tête dans les genoux, dans l'espoir qu'un miracle lui face baisser sa garde et s'assoupir.

O surprise, aucun miracle ne se produisit.

Au bout d'une demi heure d'essai vain, elle dû se résigner à passer une nuit blanche. Elle était bien trop stressée pour dormir, et même si son corps avait besoin de repos, tout son organisme était tendu pour affronter à tout moment une situation d'urgence imminente.

Ce qui expliqua le saut spectaculaire qu'elle effectua quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit soudainement derrière son dos.

Qui l'eut cru ? Sa ligne personnelle était fonctionnelle ! Qu'elle chance !

Doucement, elle s'approcha de l'objet, en essayant de retrouver une respiration calme et sereine. Peine perdue, la panique était trop forte pour être cachée.

Mais l'idée de représailles au cas où elle ne décrocherait pas le téléphone fut plus forte que la peur d'y répondre.

Elle porta donc lentement le combiné à son oreille et attendis.

-_Tu dors _?

La question le plus idiote qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Mais bizarrement, prononcée d'une voix rauque par le Joker, elle lui parut moins hilarante. Elle fut tentée pendant une seconde de répondre « oui » avant de se rappeler à qui elle parlait.

-Plus maintenant.

Contre toute attente, sa voix n'était pas celle d'une sourie sur le point d'être manger par un gros matou, mais une voix grave, rendue rauque par la fatigue et la sécheresse de sa gorge.

Il rit, mais d'un rire fatigué et usé, lui aussi. Anna n'arrivait pas bien à se faire une idée de l'heure, mais elle savait qu'il était sacrément tard. Ou tôt, plutôt. Et le Joker avait tout l'air d'avoir fait une nuit blanche. Voilà qui leur faisait un point commun.

-_Moi non plus_. Lui confirma-t-il aussitôt.

Un silence s'installa sur la ligne. Elle n'entendit plus que le bruit de sa respiration saccadée. Dans son souvenir, il l'avait toujours eu, comme s'il était en stress perpétuel. Ou sur le point de partir dans un incontrôlable fou-rire. Puis enfin :

_-C'est pour ça que j'ai décroché. Pour passer le temps. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de faire ton numéro...Nouvelle technologie...toi non plus tu ne peux faire aucun numéro. Tu remarqueras d'ailleurs que tu ne peux même pas essayer : ton téléphone n'a pas de touches. Je trouve ça...pas marrant._

-Qui voulez-vous que j'appelle de toute façon ? Rétorquât elle dans le seul but de lui tenir tête.

-_Tu me vouvoie, Calamity ?_

-Je vouvoie toujours les personnes que je respecte, ou bien celles qui me semblent tellement abjectes qu'il faut mieux les garder à distance. Je vous laisse deviner dans quelle catégorie vous vous situez.

-_Merci_.

Nouveau silence, un ange passa. Il avait l'air vidé. Elle aussi. Elle se laissa tomber sur le vieux matelas grinçant, renonçant à ses bonnes résolutions hygiéniques.

-Vous passez souvent des nuits blanches comme ça ? A appeler des gens sur des lignes uniques ?

_-Non. C'est la première fois. En temps normal je...réfléchis. _

_-_Passionnant...A quoi ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la constatation de l'absurdité de la discussion. Elle n'était pas là pour taper la causette, mais pour...pour quoi au juste ? Lui demander poliment de la libérer ? Tout compte fait, la causette n'était pas mal non plus.

_-Au meilleur moyen de faire disparaître les traces. Un cadavre est bien la plus difficile trace à effacer. Très gros, lourd et affreusement peu maniable. Le plus souvent, on se rend compte que le plus simple, c'est de le laisser où il est tombé. La...tactique consiste alors à faire disparaître tes traces. C'est souvent...plus facile._

Elle se coucha lentement, ferma les yeux un instant, absorbée par le silence, la fatigue et le noir total, si doux et accueillant, dans lequel elle pourrait se lover et se laisser aller enfin complètement...

_-Tu pars, Calamity._

Elle rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, tirée en sursaut de son demi sommeil.

-_Reste avec moi, hum ? ….Sinon la nuit va redevenir ce qu'elle est toujours : des heures de noir inutilement __chiantes._

-Je...ne partais pas. Fit-elle avec une absolue mauvaise foi.

_-Tu parles. Mais... raconte moi encore des salades, ça t'aideras à rester éveillée._

-Je...rhum...pourquoi ne pas m'avoir libérée hein ? Je vous sers à quoi, là ?

A part à passer des coups de fils interminables et inutiles au beau milieu de la nuit s'entend...

_-Je t'ai amenée avec moi pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, pour faire chier Batman. Deuxièmement...parce qu'une otage c'est toujours un...joker qu'on aime avoir dans son jeu. Tu vois ...?_

-Donc...je vais rester ici jusqu'à... ?

_-C'est quoi ton petit nom, Calamity ?_

Aie. Attention chaussée glissante. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de poser une question constructive, il arrivait à l'esquiver, comme un savon glissant qu'elle essayerait d'attraper...

Elle prit ses précautions avant de formuler sa réponse, puis se résigna. Elle était de toute façon trop fatiguée pour mentir, et même en pleine forme, elle n'aurait que peu de chances de parvenir à l'abuser.

-Anna.

Petit silence, elle enregistra le bruit de leurs respirations mêlées. La sienne, apaisée et proche du sommeil, celle du Joker, rude et rapide. Cette musique la berça un moment, et elle sentit vaguement qu'elle se laissait de nouveau happée par le sommeil, quand :

_-Alors bonne nuit Anna. Fais de beaux rêves._

-...hum...Allez au Diable.

Il rit encore plus doucement, et il lui sembla alors très lointain.

_-J'y compte bien._

Ensuite, les **bip **de la communication coupée l'accompagnèrent jusque dans son sommeil lourd et sans rêves, justement.

* * *

**3...2,1, REVIEW !**


	6. HAUT PARLEUR

**Et voici la suite ! Review ? Ca m'encouragerait à continuer ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : HAUT PARLEUR **

* * *

_-Tu dors ?_

-Non. Comme d'habitude. C'est qu'il faut froid ici la nuit. Mieux vaut bouger, sinon je ne sens plus mes doigts de pieds. Et vous ? Toujours en train de réfléchir ?

-_Oui. Sinon je ne sens plus mes doigts de pieds._

-Au lieu de vous foutre de moi vous feriez mieux de m'apporter une couverture chaude. Ca serait bien aimable de votre part.

_-Demande refusée. Veillez la réitérer...ultérieurement._

-...

_-On boude _?

-...prenez ça comme vous voulez.

_-oooooouh mais c'est qu'on est de mauvaise humeur ce soir ! Annouilette franchement, tu veux que je descende pour te divertir et te...redonner le sourire ? Aaaaaah aaah ah !_

_-_Et si vous me laissiez dormir, tout simplement ?

_-Je. N'aime. Pas. La. Facilité._

* * *

-_Tu dors ? _

-Plus maintenant. Je ne sors plus depuis trois jours à cause de vous !

_-Petite menteuse ! Mauvaise fille ! L'éducation souterraine ...en milieu clos ne te réussit pas. Tu es de plus en plus...sauvage. Comme moi ! _

-Dites plutôt que je suis moins idiote. C'est fou...comme on peut développer des réflexes de survie quand on est incarcérée depuis ...depuis ?

_-...si tu crois que ...je m'encombre la tête avec des détails insignifiants te concernant, Anny..._

* * *

-On ne dort toujours pas ?

_-Ca en devient méchamment routinier tout cas, hum ? _

-Ca c'est sur. Libérez moi, qu'on passe à autre chose !

_-Renarde que tu es ! Ca serait tentant de revoir ta petite tête de Calamity Jane. On pourrait se faire un bowling, un petit restaurant, hum ? mais c'est...tragiquement...impossible. Parce que tu es enfermée Annana...et...J'ai...mangé la clé ! _

* * *

Le téléphone qui sonne. Elle l'attendait depuis trois jours. Trois jours d'ennui vide et creux, de plateaux repas glissés sous sa porte, avec exactement : une tranche de pain, une mandarine et de la purée. Elle avait maigri : son pantalon, rendu raide par la saleté, n'arrêtait pas de glisser de ses hanches, et elle passait son temps à le remonter. Elle devait avoir prit un tout autre visage, mais n'avait pas les moyens de constater son effondrement physique.

Elle était dans un situation de manque perpétuel, qu'elle partageait avec divers état d'esprit causé par le froid, la faim, la peur, et pire encore : l'attente. D'un appel.

Le téléphone était devenu un repaire, qui indiquait que dehors, la nuit était tombée. Elle marquait soigneusement le nombre d'appel sur le mur de sa prison, pour pouvoir avoir une légère idée du temps qui s'écoulait depuis son incarcération. Elle en était à onze barres tracées avec la fourchette en plastique qu'on lui fournissait sur le plateau repas. Mais le coup de téléphone n'était pas seulement une information temporelle, mais un ultime lien avec le monde, la vie, bien que son interlocuteur ne soit pas son plus fidèle représentant. Grâce à leurs dialogues décousus, elle sauvegardait son humanité, son bon sens et sa raison de vivre.

Et comme elle n'en recevait pas, son moral était proche de zéro. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si cet effet était calculé. Si c'était le cas, le Joker était un gros sadique. Enfin plus sadique qu'il ne lui paraissait avant.

Et puis un soir, enfin, la sonnerie amicale et tant attendue retenti.

Elle se jeta presque dessus pour décrocher, et il dut le sentir.

_-Hey Anna ! On aime ...les tours de magie ?_

Elle ne s'y attendais tellement pas qu'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir articuler une réponse :

-Heu...et bien heu...ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par là...je...non pas vraiment. Je n'aime pas vraiment les tours de magie.

-_Super. Au cas où tu changerais d'avis, la porte est ouverte._

_Pourquoi _? Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois que cette...personne ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour la déstabiliser ?

Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette cuisante injustice, en attendant, elle le haïssais.

Elle m'approcha de la porte qu'elle avait examiné maintes et maintes fois aujourd'hui, et alors qu'elle y donna une légère pression sur le battant, elle s'ouvrit sans résistance.

Elle menait sur le couloir sombre et peu engageant.

L'air chaud, _vivant_ qui lui caressa le visage fut une véritable résurrection. Elle resta immobile dans le noir pendant quelques secondes, savourant l'odeur propre qui se dégageait du couloir. Elle aurait tout donné pour un bain et des habits propres. Elle ne voulait -ne pouvait- pas affronter le Joker dans cet état. Et elle avait peur aussi.

Oui, c'était nouveau.

Le Joker lui tendait-il un piège, destiné à l'occuper durant une heure creuse ? Ou bien attendait- il tranquillement derrière cette porte pour lui faire un gentil tour de cartes ?

Dans tous les cas, elle se devait d'être un minimum préparée.

Elle se baissa pour ôter le lacet de ses bottines. Dans un film, elle avait déjà vu un héros s'en sortir en étranglant son ennemi de cette façon. L'idée la répugnait un peu, mais elle n'avait que cette arme à sa disposition, et la seule impression de ne pas être_ totalement vulnérable_ la rassurait.

Alors, son lacet bien en main et prêt à l'emploi, elle s'avança dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, tata le vide devant elle jusqu'à rentrer en contact avec la porte de fer froid. Puis elle l'ouvrit pied énergique, histoire de dire qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait réduite à l'état d'un légume odorant qui n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis onze jours.

* * *

-Woa ! Mais qu'elle vivacité !...j'aime ça...vraiment.

Anna avait eut raison : sa deuxième hypothèse était la bonne. Le Joker était tranquillement installé devant elle et semblait l'attendre.

La salle dans laquelle elle venait de faire une entrée fracassante était immense. Et étrangement similaire au dernier étage de l'immeuble Mirador : vaste espace rectangulaire aux immenses bées vitrées dans le mur du fond. Mais elle était bien différente du club à la mode : les vitres étaient bouchées par des rideaux miteux et des planches, les tapis, le buffet et les enceintes étaient remplacés par un sol sale, un vieux fauteuil, une table croulante et...un piano. Noir, luisant, théâtralement posé sur une estrade. Deux portes semblaient délimiter l'espace glauque : celle qu'elle avait déjà emprunter pour se faire enfermer, et une autre, sans poignée, reculée et plus sombre.

Le Joker l'attendait, sagement assit sur le vieux fauteuil, non loin du piano, sirotant avec une classe feinte son cocktail d'un vert morbide.

Quand il lui sourit, elle remarqua que ses dents avaient prit la couleur de son breuvage.

-Et si tu posais ce lacet ridicule pour venir près de moi, Anna, hum ?

Sans un mot, elle rangea son arme dans la poche de son jean, et fit quelques pas en avant. Il lui fit signe de se rapprocher encore. A contre cœur, elle obéit pour aller se positionner à quelques mètres seulement de son fauteuil. Il la détailla pendant cinq secondes interminables, et sembla être satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. Une petite lumière indéfinissable s'alluma dans son regard sombre.

-Tu es contente que je te face quitter ton nid, petit oiseau ?

-Si c'est pour me faire un tour de magie, je serai forcée de répondre que non.

Il rit en rejetant le tête en arrière.

-C'est ce que j'aime chez toi Anna. Ta façon de me...divertir. Ta petite, agréable, jolie stupidité. _Anna Anna Anna..._

Elle n'aimait pas l'étrange sonorité qu'il donnait à mon prénom. Réflexion faite, elle n'aimait absolument rien chez lui, mais ce n'était pas une nouvelle. Tout la dégoûtait et lui donnait envie de se barrer en courant. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas faire.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir, alors ? Demandât elle plutôt pour stopper sa crise d'hilarité.

Elle essayait d'adopter un regard et un ton détaché. Il se leva brusquement, la faisant un peu sursauter, ce qui ruina ces faibles tentatives, et se dirigea à grands pas vers le piano.

Il y avait soigneusement placé un paquet de cartes.

-C'est fou comme certains objets – imposants, hideux, inutiles- peuvent vite faire partie de notre quotidien. Prenons ce piano, par exemple. Je ne sais pas en jouer. Et pourtant...il est là.

Il frappa du poing les notes aiguës, ce qui produit un son désagréable qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce sans fenêtre. D'un mouvement fluide que donne l'habitude, il étala les cartes sur la surface brillante de l'instrument.

-Il est là depuis des années. Je ne serais dire quand j'en ai fais l'acquisition. Pour moi...il a toujours été là. Pourtant il prend de la place, est tout à fait inutile, et il...me fait du mal. Tu sais pourquoi Anna ? Tu sais...d'où me vient ce piano ?

Ne venait il pas de dire que lui même ne le savait pas ?

Elle fit non de la tête, soucieuse de ne pas le casser dans son délire, ce qui pouvait être dangereux, voire mortel. Elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps à essayer de suivre la logique de son mode de pensée : il passait sans cesse du coq à l'âne, sans logique apparente, et se contredisait lui même.

Mais si elle s'était habituée à parler avec lui par téléphone, l'exercice semblait plus ardu en direct. Surtout quand il fixait ses yeux sombres sur elle. Elle ne pouvait alors plus aligner deux pensées cohérentes et baissait la tête.

Elle avait déjà lu dans les journaux qu'il était malade, mais avoir la preuve devant ses yeux était autre chose. Plus terrifiant, notamment. Elle déglutit et le laissa continuer, de peur de soudain l'énerver ou de rapporter son attention sur elle.

-Il me vient d'un vieil homme. Gentil, intentionné, toujours serviable avec ses voisins. Il donnait...des cours de piano gratuitement. Choisis une carte.

Lentement elle s'approcha du piano, tendit une main tremblante et posa son doigt sur une des cartes qu'il lui présentait. Elle sentit son lourd regard sur elle alors qu'elle soulevait la carte.

Neuf de carreau.

Il lui fit lentement signe de la reposer à un endroit du paquet. Elle prit soin de ne pas toucher sa main nue pendant l'opération.

-...Toutes les petites filles du quartier venaient le mercredi et le samedi matin pour la leçon. Reprit il d'une voix plus grave. Jusqu'à ce qu'une rumeur circule sur son compte, au sujet de sa relation avec les petites élèves.

A ces mots, il quitta violemment le piano et se mit à s'animer, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains. Immobile, elle n'osa plus bouger.

-Et...il a été agressé ! Conclût il comme si il annonçait le clou d'une blague particulièrement amusante.

Il battit violemment les cartes sans plus la regarder.

-Devant chez lui, par un de ses voisins. Les coups étaient tellement fort, et lui si vieux... Il est...mort, tu vois ?

Il renversa une pauvre chaise qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur son passage, et se dirigea droit sur elle. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle, ses cheveux teints se dressaient sur sa tête, et son maquillage avait coulé. Il ressemblait à une marionnette désarticulée qui malaxait son paquet de cartes avec rage.

Il se tenait de plus en plus près, l'acculant contre le vieux fauteuil, sa respiration folle faisant voler les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle se sentit partir en arrière, et atterrit, médusée, terrifiée, sur le fauteuil.

-Alors, pour lui rendre hommage, j'ai décidé de...me faire ces cicatrices. Un soir, j'ai pris un rasoir et je l'ai posé dans ma bouche. Deux fois. Une sorte de dernier remerciement, tu vois ? D'hymne à...la joie. Et je suis retourné voir le charmant voisin qui avait attaqué le vieux monsieur...et je lui ai dis qu'il _ne fallait jamais croire les rumeurs.._.

Il s'approcha encore, et alors que son souffle effleurait ses cils, elle ne pu retenir un lent regard qui glissa de ses yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres mutilées. Il intercepta ce regard, inclina doucement la tête, comme pour lui offrir un meilleur angle de vue.

-Car c'est vrai, Anna, il ne faut _jamais _croire les rumeurs qu'on fait circuler sur moi.

Il s'approcha encore, alors qu'elle ne pensait plus que cela soit possible. Et alors, pendant une seconde, elle eut la pensée absurde qu'il allait l'embrasser. Ou dégainer son coteau et le lui planter dans la gorge. Ou les deux. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle préférait dans l'immédiat.

Tandis qu'elle réalisait cet éventuel dénouement, elle fut tout à fait paralysée, dans l'attente.

Il resta pendant deux seconde dans cette position étrange, puis cligna des yeux, semblant se souvenir de comment il était arrivé là. Il leva doucement sa main devant les yeux de la jeune femme, et ouvrit lentement sa paume. Y reposait, froissé, un neuf de carreau.

Et il se redressa d'un coup, se retourna d'un bloc et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Quel imbécile.


	7. INTERLUDE & MAUVAIS TOUR

**Encore un grand merci à MadHatterx12 pour ses commentaires encourageants et ses remarques si touchantes ! Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : INTERLUDE & MAUVAIS TOUR**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le spectacle vient de commencer, et pourtant il sent qu'il est en train de la perdre

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Il sait les mesures que cet échec entraîne, et pourtant, il ne veut pas s'y résoudre. Pourquoi ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.C'est salissant. Si vite, cela serait du gaspillage

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Il aimerait jouer un peu avec elle avant. Repousser l'ennui fatal qui le guette. Sinon il serait obligé de retourner faire mumuse avec l'indélicate chauve souris

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Mais il est difficile de communiquer avec une voix au bout du fils. C'est dangereux

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Car filtré par un téléphone, la voix devient intensément irréelle. On peut oublier à qui on s'adresse

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et le criminel devient inoffensif. La proie devient bourreau

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et le numéro ne tient plus debout

.

.

.

.

.

Il faudrait faire attention. Toute personne vivante peut représenter...un danger

.

.

.

.

.

.

Et auquel cas, il faudrait agir

.

.

.

.

.

Lui signaler que la représentation est terminée

.

.

.Lui demander d'applaudir

.

Et placer sur son joli minois le sourire lumineux

de la spectatrice comblée.

* * *

Elle avait toujours refusé les tours de magie qu'il lui avait proposé depuis. Et il le lui avait proposé souvent, à peu près cinq fois, toujours tard dans la nuit.

Au début elle avait eu peur de ses réactions face à son refus-qui ne l'aurait pas eu ? - et essayait de trouver des excuses pour éviter à tout prix de _sortir de sa cellule_. Ironique, n'est ce pas, pour un otage ? Peut être qu'il pourrait apprécier son humour au fond.

Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur (outre le fait d'être face à un psychopathe malade mental et mutilé armé d'un couteau tranchant) depuis l'épisode du tour de magie. Rien que d'imaginer être à côté de lui la terrorisait, mais pas pour une raison _normale_. Pas pour la simple crainte d'y passer. Non c'était plus personnel, plus... compliqué.

Elle préférait ne pas chercher plus loin. De toute façon, plus le temps passait, moins elle arrivait à mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Rester seule dans le silence le plus complet la murait dans une transe insensible qui éméchait toute réflexion poussée. Le temps devenait un long fleuve indomptable qui devenait concret uniquement quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentissait. _C'est la nuit._

Pendant la journée (enfin elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience d'être en plein jour, mais elle se rendait compte qu'on lui apportait son plateau repas vers les midi-une heure, donc la journée devait être bien entamée) elle essayait simplement de ne pas lui céder.

Arriver à lui tenir tête était une entreprise difficile, et ceux qui si risquaient n'étaient plus là pour témoigner de la difficulté.

Car cet homme n'en était pas un. Il ressemblait furieusement à un gamin gâté qui piquait des crises quand on lui enlevait ses jouets.

Elle avait comprit son sens de fonctionnement, ou du moins la façon qu'il avait de se comporter avec elle (elle n'était pas assez stupide pour prétendre l'avoir comprit dans sa globalité...qui l'aurait pu?). Elle avait saisit qu'il n'attendait rien en particulier d'elle.

Juste qu'elle l'amuse, qu'elle lui face éviter l'ennui.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi il en avait tellement peur, peut être était-ce une partie de sa névrose.

Peut être craignait-il de s'arrêter, de n'avoir plus rien à faire et d'être obligé de regarder derrière lui pour constater le nombre monstrueux de cadavres qu'il avait laissé sur sa route.

En tout cas jusqu'à présent elle avait plutôt bien rempli son rôle, et c'était sans doute à cette réussite qu'elle devait d'être toujours en vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, avec son refus de sortir pour le distraire, et son prétendu sommeil de bébé à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, elle risquait gros.

Mais elle en avait assez. Elle ne se comportait plus comme une bonne otage le ferait. Elle ne se battait pas assez : elle était faible, ridicule à attendre ainsi ses appels. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Dehors, à Gotham, des forces de police se battaient contre les bandits comme lui. Les prétendus héros masqués également, mais eux lui importaient pas. Elle pensait plutôt à tous ces hommes et ces femmes normaux qui risquaient leur vie pour combattre le crime. Et elle, qui était au cœur du chaos, elle se permettait de se la couler douce en discutant au téléphone avec le chef du mouvement ?

Elle se faisait honte.

Une nuit, alors que le téléphone sonnait dans le vide depuis dix minutes ( son record était de quarante-trois minutes. Il était atrocement résistant et pensait qu'elle allait fléchir et raccrocher pour ne plus avoir à entendre ce bruit désagréable ), elle choisit de jouer sa dernière carte. Elle avait un plan.

Elle décrocha, et avant qu'il n'ai pu lui couper l'herbe sous le pied avec une réplique sanglante dont il en avait le secret, elle proposa la première :

-Un petit tour de magie ?

Ahurit, il partit dans un rire aigu. Une attente de dix minutes pour ce petit clou du spectacle ! C'était son jour de chance ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui refuser. C'était bien trop tentant.

-Que dirions-nous de demain soir, à sept heures ? Minaudât elle d'une voix faussement séduisante.

Il rit encore, bien conscient de l'absurdité de la proposition. Parce que ce n'était pas à elle de fixer les règles du jeu. Parce qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de choisir son heure de sortie. Si elle pouvait simplement avoir l'heure.

Mais il accepta galamment. En se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait lui réserver. La jeune femme n'avait pas douté une seule seconde de sa réponse : elle avait deviné qu'il accepterait avec joie, désireux de ne surtout pas laisser passer une chance de combattre l'ennui. Elle avait eu raison, et misa entièrement sur cet avantage, cette légère emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle allait être sa clé de sortie.

* * *

Il bloqua sa soirée entière et organisa savamment la pièce au piano pour l'événement.

Elle lui avait tendu une perche généreuse en déguisant sa proposition en rendez-vous galant. Il décida de jouer le jeu à fond.

Après tout il avait un don unique pour la mise en scène. Il ne s'en priva donc pas.

Il installa une table de camping décrépite et branlante au milieu de la pièce, qu'il recouvrit d'une nappe blanche ( en fait cela ressemblait fichtrement à un drap, mais ça ferait bien l'affaire si elle ne regardait pas la chose de trop près) et alluma même une vielle bougie. Il avait commandé à un de ses hommes un plat cuisiné qu'ils avaient l'habitude de consommer quand ils en avaient le temps. Un vieux chinois sous cellophane. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de sa captive quand il lui verserait sa part dans l'élégante assiette de porcelaine qu'il avait disposé face à son fauteuil élimé.

Il sortit sa plus belle chemise blanc cassé, ajusta son plus élégant pardessus violet, dont il prit soin d'arracher le premier bouton. Il lissa ses cheveux fous en arrière et se maquilla avec application.

Il se trouvait irrésistiblement... à tomber. Il s'offrit une petite grimace dans la glace avant de sortir de ses appartements, de descendre les escaliers, de pousser la porte et de contempler sa sublime décoration d'intérieur. Il tiendrait bien son rôle ce soir.

Surtout quand il s'assit devant son assiette dans une pause étudiée, après avoir ouvert la porte de la cellule à distance (il aimait beaucoup les petites machines possédant un gros bouton rouge au milieu. Surtout quand le petit bouton faisait exploser des choses. Là c'était moins spectaculaire, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'adorer appuyer dessus énergiquement), pour attendre la jeune femme.

Qui arriva tardivement.

Il remarqua tout de suite, en fin observateur, qu'elle avait essayé d'arranger sa tenue décrépite, mais cela aurait révélé du miracle vu le temps que la chemise et le vieux jean avaient passé dans la crasse moite des sous-sols.

Ses cheveux mi-long bruns qu'il avait connu bouclés étaient maintenant si sales qu'ils tombaient par paquets de chaque côté de son fin visage. Il ne la voyait qu'épisodiquement, ainsi il pouvait constater sa lente descente sinistre dans la déprime, dégradation qui passait par son physique : traits anguleux, lèvres pales, teint passé et taille de guêpe. Elle aurait pu faire pitié.

Lui il la trouvait attirante. Presque jolie.

Il se leva maladroitement à son arrivée, et lui désigna la chaise en face de lui, un grand sourire étirant son visage.

-Anna ! Je t'en prie, installe-toi là _ma chère_. Le dîner arrivera après.

Elle s'avança vers lui, surprise par la décoration de la pièce. Il avait touché juste, elle était sincèrement déconcertée, et il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser ce soir. Enfin un peu d'animation ! Depuis leur descente au Mirador, lui et son équipe n'avaient plus couvert aucun coup foireux. Mais il avait une idée lumineuse. Un gros casse. Une banque. Un bus.

Mais pas pour tout de suite. Pour l'instant la personne qui se tenait en face de lui retenait toute son intention et était une animation bien suffisante.

-Et le tour de magie ? Fit la jeune femme en s'asseyant avec tout autant de maladresse que lui.

Elle était stressée. Et plus habituée à la blancheur des assiettes (il les avait frotté avec du sopalin exprès) et au rembourrage confortable du fauteuil. Elle se tortillait nerveusement et son regard papillonnait dans tous les recoins de la pièce.

-Et bien...c'est à toi de décider vu que c'est ...toi qui organise notre...petite sauterie ?

Elle passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il se surprit à l'imiter. C'en était comique : un vrai jeu de miroir ! Il essaya d'intercepter son regard brun, mais elle le fuyait avec une froide résolution. Il se fit plus insistant, et enfin elle leva la tête.

-Et bien autant commencer tout de suite. Annonçât elle, soudain décidée.

Il applaudit frénétiquement avec excitation et recula sa chaise pour s'y installer plus confortablement en parfait spectateur.

-Oooooouh oui ! Montre moi...ce que tu sais faire !

Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table pour aller se saisir de sa propre fourchette, qu'elle se mit à agiter devant son nez avec des gestes magistraux.

-C'est un tour de disparition. Annonçât elle d'une petite voix.

Elle s'approcha encore de lui, et leurs genoux manquèrent de se toucher. Mais elle s'appuya contre la table, restant à une distance prudence.

Il sourit joyeusement sans la quitter des yeux, ignorant avec provocation l'ustensile qu'elle agitait sous son nez.

-Je suis un spécialiste en disparition. Va falloir que tu face...vraiment quelque chose d_'exceptionnel_ pour m'épater.

Elle sourit à son tour, lui rendant un regard mutin qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Surprise.

-Alors attention accrochez vous...

Il aimait bien quand elle avait cette petite mine presque...sadique. Il passa sa langue sur ses cicatrices.

- ...abracadabra !

Alors qu'il avait les yeux dans les siens, en train de se dire qu'il aimait bien la petite étincelle perfide qui s'y trouvait, une douleur aiguë se répandit dans tout son corps, en partant de sa jambe gauche.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait là. Son corps, habitué à la douleur, ne lui envoyait qu'un petit signal distant pour lui signifier qu'il était _encore_ blessé. Ce ne fut qu'en interceptant le regard d'Anna qu'il comprit qu'elle venait _de lui faire mal_. Elle. A lui.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la stupéfaction et il baissa la tête vers l'origine du mal.

Dans sa cuisse était plantée la fourchette.

Totalement prit par surprise, il se mit à la fixer d'un air idiot.

C'était...totalement débile ça.

Il était déçu.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller à cette amère constatation, car la belle fit quelque chose qui la fit remonter dans son estime, du moins un peu. Elle se mit à courir.

A courir à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour atteindre la seule porte sans poignée de la pièce au piano, qui donnait sur ses appartements. Enfin si on pouvait appeler le dépotoir ainsi. Mais elle ne le savait pas, et avait identifié depuis pas mal de temps cette porte comme étant sa chance de sortit.

Elle s'y précipita avec tellement de vivacité, et lui était tellement surprit, la fourchette ainsi plantée dans la chair, qu'elle prit de l'avance.

Elle ouvrit la porte close avec ses ongles et la referma derrière elle, le laissant seul dans la pièce. Le calme après la tempête

Il cligna un instant des yeux, inspira profondément.

-Elle est encore ...plus idiote que je ne l'avais présagé. Résumât -il finalement en fixant la porte close de ses yeux charbonneux.

Puis il soupira, et d'un geste vif, se saisit de la fourchette, la délogea de sa cuisse pour la planter dans la pauvre table. Puis il sortit avec tendresse son couteau de la poche intérieure de son veston, et se leva paresseusement.

Puisse qu'elle avait volé quelques minutes d'avance, autant respecter son choix et les lui accorder.

Cela corserait un peu plus l'exercice.


	8. LET'S PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE

**Petit avertissement pour les âmes sensibles : la fin de ce chapitre peut être un peu violent...rien de bien_ hard_, mais je préfère prévenir au cas où...**

**J'ai pris un plaisir sadique à l'écrire, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire ! **

** Bonne lecture et...review ? (abawi avec ce que je vous offre, vous êtes obligés là !)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : LET'S PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE**

Elle courait donc, en se maudissant férocement à chaque fois qu'un halètement traversait ses lèvres closes.

Elle ne savait plus ce qui lui avait passé par la tête au moment précis où la fourchette lui avait atterri dans les mains. Un sentiment de puissance dévastateur. Il ne venait bien entendu pas de la fourchette (qui se sentirait puissant avec une telle arme dans la main ? ) mais du sentiment jouissif qu'elle avait ressenti en prenant conscience de sa supériorité sur lui.

A ce moment précis, elle l'avait haït au plus profond de son être, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait un plan contre lui, et pendant quelques secondes, il ne contrôla plus son existence : il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'était tenu devant elle, assit, et elle avait dû baisser les yeux sur son horrible visage qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qu'elle était capable d'accomplir. Elle avait alors comprit qu'elle pouvait _lui faire mal_. Au moment où il l'avait réalisé, elle non plus n'avait pas osé bouger, savourant son expression ahurie alors qui baissait le regard vers la fourchette.

Malheureusement pour elle, cette inactivité avait failli la condamner. Le Joker aurait pu se ressaisir plus vite qu'elle, et alors elle serait déjà morte.

Mais apparemment c'était son jour de chance : son tortionnaire avait été réellement choqué, et il lui avait fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits, et elle avait eut le temps de s'enfuir, encore débordant de fierté...

Mais ce n'était pourtant pas le plan initial.

Le plan initial constituait à se faire ouvrir la porte de la cellule, passer la soirée avec lui d'une façon quelconque en se débrouillant pour rester en vie, et une fois repartie dans sa prison, de bloquer la porte pendant sa fermeture avec l'assemblage de plastique (résultat de longues heures passées à confectionner l'outil avec les débris de ses fourchettes) qu'elle avait prévu.

Mais alors pourquoi n'avait elle pas suivit ce foutu plan ?

Elle aurait pu ainsi sortir discrètement une fois le Joker parti, et lui dérober un téléphone et appeler les secours. Pas de gestes héroïques. Pas d'actions spectaculaires. Juste un plan rudimentaire et lâche pour_ survivre_.

Mais le syndrome _hérosien_ l'avait rattrapé. Peut être à cause de sa proximité avec des psychopathes tordus. Elle avait cédé à une impulsion idiote qui la menait tout droit à un châtiment violent. Elle se sentait idiote, prise au piège et...et un peu comme Batman en fait.

Mais maintenant les remords étaient inutiles. Tout allait se jouer dans les trois minutes qui s'étendaient devant elle. Chacune de ses foulées était décisive.

Elle avait bloqué la porte sans poignée avec une commode (du moins le petit meuble ressemblait vaguement à une commode) qui s'y trouvait derrière. Puis elle s'était élancée dans le long couloir et avait déboulé dans une pièce toute petite. Ce n'était pas une pièce à proprement parlé, mais un conduit, qui menait à un escalier de secours, glissant et sans rampe de sécurité. Qui montait. Elle était donc bien sous-terre.

Au moment où elle posait son pied sur la première marche, la commode retenant la porte fut poussée sans ménagement. Et une voix horriblement joueuse et taquine emplie l'espace clos :

-_Anna chérie_, tu ne veux pas manger d'abord ? Parce que j'ai...un peu faim, je te l'avouerais. Ne pouvons nous pas remettre ça à plus tard, hum ?

Elle se mit à courir et monter de plus en plus vite, sans cœur battant si vite qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Et de là où il était, cinq mètres plus bas, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait entendre ces battements frénétiques.

Elle déboucha en trombe dans une seconde pièce, plus grande cette fois, un peu plus lumineuse. Elle comportait une fenêtre, et Anna revit enfin la lumière du jour. La lumière trop vive pour ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité l'aveugla agréablement pendant quelques secondes, mais elle eut le temps de jeter un œil à la vitre close. De ce point d'observation, elle pouvait deviner l'extérieur de bâtiment. Elle se trouvait au deuxième étage, et un escalier de secours partait d'un peu plus bas et descendait jusqu'à terre. Mais aucun escalier ne parvenait jusqu'à cette pièce.

Elle semblait servir de chambre, car un grand matelas était posé au sol, ainsi que des sacs, une petite table basse et un arsenal de mallettes. Ainsi qu'un portant en métal froid qui supportait une multitude de vestes violettes, de chemises et de pantalons bien identifiables.

Elle était dans la chambre du loup. Et elle s'y précipitait par elle même plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais courut. Le tout relevait tout de même d'une certaine ironie.

C'était un rideau cette fois qui la séparait de la délivrance. Et alors qu'elle l'écartait, il lui sembla que ce bâtiment n'avait pas de fin. Était-elle condamnée à fuir et à ouvrir portes sur portes jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

Mais cette fois c'était bel et bien la dernière scène de la pièce macabre qu'elle jouait.

La dernière pièce menant à la sortie était longue, et ressemblait tout d'abord à une bibliothèque, avec de longs rayonnements qui s'étendait jusque dans le noir du fond de la salle. Une unique porte semblait attendre sa venue, surmontée d'un panneau grésillant, unique source de lumière verte, où clignotait un « sortie de secours » qu'elle aurait bénie.

Elle était donc là, sa sortie de secours qu'elle attendait depuis des semaines !

Et le dernier personnage fit son entrée sur scène pour compléter le tableau spectaculaire. Le clown déboula à sa suite, brandissant son couteau effilé du bout des doigts, comme un objet précieux.

Tout y était.

Elle qui méprisait par dessous tout la mise en scène et les actes désespérés, elle était servie.

-….elle est contente d'elle la petite gazelle ? Haleta le Joker en agitant son arme devant ses yeux, imitant les gestes qu'elle avait eu avec la fourchette. Je ne vois pas trop à quoi cette fuite tragique t'a servie...

Sa cible serait elle également la cuisse ? Ou préférerait-il une partie plus douloureuse de son corps ?

-Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Arrivât elle à souffler avec une franchise qui lui était devenue étrangère. Peut être à me persuader que je ne suis pas lâche. Que j'aurais au moins tenter quelque chose contre vous.

Ses cicatrices se tendirent douloureusement vers ses oreilles. Il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres en un tic qui lui était devenu familier. Il écarta les bras comme pour signifier « alors, heureuse ? » et avança le couteau taquin vers elle. Anna connaissait sa force et arrivait à déterminer que face à sa carrure et à ses larges épaules, elle ne tiendrait pas plus de trois secondes. Le temps pour lui de se saisir de son menton et d'appuyer sa lame contre ses lèvres. Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas se terminer dans la douceur et la rapidité.

Une seule solution : il ne fallait pas qu'elle se face attraper.

Mais lui avait déjà pris sa décision : il fit un grand pas vers elle, fendant l'air joyeusement avec sa lame. Elle l'évita par le seul fait d'une chance inouïe, et parvint à reculer au même rythme que ses assauts violents et saccadés. On aurait dit un duel d'épées, à la seule différence que l'issue était certaine et que l'un des duellistes n'était pas armé.

Il se mit alors on jongler avec son couteau, tel un vrai clown, sans la quitter des yeux. Terrorisée, elle comptait les passes en priant pour que _celle ci ne soit pas la dernière._

_Neuf._

Elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur quand le manche du couteau l'atteint en plein ventre. Il avait volontairement tourné son arme avant de viser l'abdomen. Mais le coup n'en était pas moins fort : elle se plia en deux, les poumons violemment vidés.

Il profita de cette seconde d'égarement pour fondre sur elle, saisir ses épaules et la plaquer contre lui, glissant la lame entre eux, dans son dos. Il attrapa ses cheveux et tira violemment sa tête en arrière. Elle grimaça de douleur et ferma les yeux, _fort, _pour ne pas le voir si près de son visage.

-..j'ai..gagné ! Sifflât il à son oreille. Alors...comblée ? Ta vocation s'est révélée ? Tu veux être...la prochaine Superwoman ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna un violent coup de coude, qui fit fléchir ses bras et lui laissa juste la place pour se retourner et lui envoyer un coup de genoux bien placé.

Ce fut à son tour de reculer, plié en deux.

Mais lui semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Il parti en un fou-rire difficile où se faisait sentir le manque de souffle. Il n'en était que plus glaçant.

-aaaah aaaaaahaaaaaah ! Mais...c'est qu'on sait se battre !...j'aime ça. Vraiment !

Et il repartit à l'assaut.

Mais cette fois son attitude avait changé du tout au tout. Ses coups n'étaient plus mesurés, comme désintéressés, et aucun sourire ne déformait plus son visage. La rage brillait dans ses yeux, et il tapait dans l'unique but de lui faire le plus de mal possible.

Et il y parvint. Il était un spécialiste en la matière, et elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche (elle avait toujours privilégier les cours de danse aux cours de judo...elle le regrettait amèrement maintenant).

Il atteint d'abord son épaule, qu'il déchira sauvagement. Elle poussa un petit hurlement quand elle sentit le sang couler le long de son dos. Puis il la toucha au ventre et entailla sa joue. A chaque fois qu'un coup atteignait sa cible, il poussait un grognement de satisfaction intense.

Vaincue, elle recula jusqu'à percuter une étagère en métal. Il voulut la bloquer en se positionnant devant elle et ainsi pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement, mais elle parvint à se baisser i_n extremis _pour éviter un coup fatal. Elle passa entre ses jambes, à quatre pattes, chose qu'elle ne voulut pas se représenter sur le moment, tellement l'image devait être insolite. Peu de ses précédents victimes devaient lui avoir fait le coup.

Une froide résolution s'empara de tout son être : elle était déterminée à ne pas être une victime de plus. Puisqu'elle allait très certainement y passer, autant que l'acte soit mémorable et ardu. Elle ne lui ferait aucun cadeau.

Il serra rapidement les jambes autour d'elle dans l'espoir de la bloquer, et lui attrapa la cheville gauche pour l'empêcher de fuir, mais elle était en position de force : elle se renversa sur le dos et poussa de toutes ses forces pour se dégager, le faisant tomber sur elle.

Il roulèrent pêle-mêle pendant quelques secondes, mais son adversaire était un habitué du combat au corps à corps : il se ressaisit très vite et essaya d'atteindre son visage. Au moment où il perdait l'équilibre, n'ayant plus ni prise sur le sol ni encore sur elle, elle se releva prestement et parvint à se redresser.

Alors, heureuse d'être encore en vie, elle se remit à courir et se perdit dans l'obscurité de la réserve.

La partie de cache-cache était ouverte.

* * *

Elle courut dans le noir pendant une minute, en proie à une crise d'hystérie très mal placée. Elle devait ne surtout pas faire de bruit. Pour plus de sûreté, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, et se mordit les joues jusqu'au sang, secouée de tremblements frénétiques. Puis elle se plaqua contre une étagère, s'accroupit, et attendit, en essayant de maîtriser la panique qui glaçait tout son corps.

Elle l'entendit bouger derrière elle. Il s'approchait lui aussi à pas de loup, mais sa respiration en disait long sur son état d'esprit : violent, furieux.

C'était compréhensible: elle l'avait un peu humilié, il ne s'y attendait pas. Les parties de combat intéressantes étaient d'habitude réservées au Batman. Qui était elle pour prétendre pouvoir se battre contre lui ?

-Anna ! Je sais...que tu es là..._.Anna _? Où est ce que tu te cache ? Calamity...si je mets la main sur toi, ça risque d'être désagréable...pour un de nous deux. Et ça...ne sera pas _moi_ ! AH AH ah ah !

Alors qu'elle se plaquait contre le sol froid, une haine indestructible traça son chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se fit une place de choix dans son ventre. Elle avait envie de meurtre à chaque fois que cet atroce rire sortait de cette horrible bouche ! Mais pas d'arme à l'horizon. Pour l'assassinat, elle reviendrait plus tard. Le tout pour le moment était de fuir. Elle se dévissa le cou pour repérer la lumière verte indiquant la porte de sortie. Elle était à sa gauche, et le Joker était à sa droite. Elle pouvait le faire, si elle arrivait à ramper sans bruit le long du rayon. Un espoir fou fit son apparition en elle. Oui, elle en était capable.

-Tu sais ce que je te ferrai si je te trouve, _Anna chérie _? Dans un premier temps...je te marquerai. Continuât il en continuant sa lente progression.

Elle se mit à avancer également dans le sens inverse, toujours attentive à n'émettre aucun son.

-... Pour signifier...à tout Gotham...que tu es à moi. Pour toujours...et rien qu'à moi. Comme ça tu auras beau t'échapper...je te retrouverai, où que tu te caches.

La panique. Elle longea plus vite les étagèrent couvertes de cartons, jusqu'à parvenir au bout du rayon.

A à peine quatre mètres d'elle se trouvait la sortie, tentatrice. Petit coup d'œil sur le côté, entre deux livres poussiéreux : le Joker était de dos, tranquillement en train de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. Si elle piquait un sprint vers la sortie, il n'aurait pas le temps de la retenir. Ensuite, elle profiterait de cette avance pour descendre les escaliers de secours, ou bien de sauter, si la situation devenait vraiment critique.

Elle pourrait se rompre le cou, mais ce n'était pas certain : elle avait une chance de survivre et de parvenir à s'enfuir. Dans les deux cas, elle ne le laisserait pas remettre la main sur elle. C'était faisable, si elle ne tergiversait pas pendant trop longtemps. Elle compta jusqu'à trois, lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. 1..2...

-Je vais t'attraper...et marquer tes jolies lèvres...d'un grand sourire.

3 !

Elle se précipita sur la porte avec toute l'énergie que donne l'imminence de la condamnation inéluctable. Mais elle avait mal calculé son coup : le Joker courait vite, et tout sentiment de surprise devait lui être étranger. Il jeta quelque chose dans ses jambes, qu'elle n'identifiera que plus tard. Elle trébucha, se retint à la porte, et voulu se relever pour continuer à fuir, mais il était déjà sur elle. Il agrippa sa cheville, la tira vers lui d'un mouvement brusque. Alors que son rire excité déferlait sur elle, elle tomba, étendue de tout son long, ridiculement offerte déjà, alors qu'il n'avait presque _rien fait_ pour ça. C'en était presque frustrant, tellement c'était facile.

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis quand elle voulut se retourner pour ramper vers la sortie, il s'agenouilla sur elle, attrapa ses épaules et la plaqua de plus belle au sol contre lui. Ainsi immobilisée, se trouvant en position de force, il resserra l'étau qu'étaient ses genoux, et tenta d'attraper son menton. Mais Anna avait décidé de se battre jusqu'au bout, même si ce n'était pas grand chose, vu ses aptitudes physiques : elle avait résisté jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Elle grogna, voulut mordre, ce qui le fit rire follement tandis qu'il essayait d'immobiliser son visage dans le creux de sa main droite. De l'autre, il essayait d'attraper les fins poignets de la jeune femme, qu'elle bougeait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de lui échapper. Il arriva enfin à se saisir de son visage, l'approcha du sien et brandit son couteau. Joueur, il fit soigneusement glisser la lame sur ses épaules, le long de son cou, arrêtant de rire, savourant la respiration saccadée de sa victime et le bruit sourd que faisaient ses petits coups de poing sur ses épaules. Soudain il fut saisit d'un sentiment qui le désarma, et il faillit la lâcher.

Un désir tellement humain et puissant qu'il en oublia un instant son but initial. Mais l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. Il se saisit de son cou gracile où il avait appuyé la lame, la déplaça lentement pour ne pas risquer de la décapiter, et dans un grognement presque bestial, écrasa sa bouche ravagée contre celle de la jeune femme. Choquée dans un premier temps, furieuse quelques secondes plus tard, elle se débattit sous lui, ne faisant qu'augmenter son envie de la _posséder enfin_. Il explorait sa bouche si lisse, la détestant immédiatement, comme il haïssait tout le reste de sa personne : trop normale. Il donna alors un coup de langue, puis un coup de dent, savourant le goût du sang, son goût à elle, et les petits gémissements qui se dégageaient de son corps si tentant qu'elle ne voulait pas lui abandonner. Il embrassa goulûment sa joue, son cou jusqu'à la naissance de ses épaules, savourant la chaleur qui émanait de ses débattements vains. Il rit encore.

-Oh...vas y...continue...

Elle voulut lui mettre les doigts dans les yeux, mais il attrapa sa main avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination, la porta à sa bouche, la savoura, puis décida que les préliminaires avaient assez duré. Il avait beau être un gentleman, _parfois les pulsions sont plus fortes que les civilités_.

Son rire l'accompagna jusqu'à son ventre à elle, lui fit détacher la boucle de sa ceinture, son hilarité le poussa à essayer de soulever le tissus, puis d'user du couteau, bien plus efficace, pour dévoiler sa proie durement chassée. Elle essayait d'appeler à l'aide, les joues baignées de l'armes, faisant tellement pité que c'en était presque comique. Ah mais si, cela _était_ comique. Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à le comprendre ?

-Il faut lâcher prise _Anna chérie_. Cela sera...sans doute mieux pour toi. Ce n'est...qu'un jeu, après tout...

Elle le fixa d'un regard glacial, et il en fut presque touché. Elle était belle alors. Plus belle que toutes les victimes féminines qu'il avait croisé auparavant. Il préférait de loin ce regard assassin, ses coups rageurs qu'elle lui portait plutôt que ses pleurs et ses lamentations de victime...si commune.

-Je t'en prie Anna, ne... me déçois pas. Soi digne du jeu auquel je veux...jouer avec toi. Haletât-il en lui enlevant prestement les lambeaux de sa chemise à carreaux.

Et elle le fut.

Elle le mordit, le griffa, et lui prenait plaisir à lui rendre la pareille à sa façon : en l'embrassant sauvagement, en lui faisant mal avec ses ongles. Il fut sauvage, pressé, mais toujours désireux de respecter les convenances: il prit bien soin de faire les choses dans le bon ordre et avec application. Et alors que le parquet grinçait, que son veston violet – c'était donc cela qu'il avait jeté dans ses jambes pour la faire tomber – s'enroulait autour de leurs membres, que leurs mains se trituraient, se faisaient la course sur le sol, que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, faisaient des dégâts sur leur peau respective, il monta vers la délivrance finale et intensément savoureuse.

Quand elle lui cracha à l'oreille des insultes jouissives, il se laissa aller en elle, puis se retira doucement, se laissant tomber sur le sol froid, la respiration haletante, son cœur battant plus que jamais.

Et alors, fait plus qu'étrange, ce fut elle qui se mit à rire.

Un rire dément, brisé, qui souleva son petit corps souillé, et qui se termina en un sanglot douloureux.

* * *

Elle avait voulu fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais avoir à les rouvrir. Malheureusement, son vœux n'avait pas été exhaussé, car elle se réveilla des heures – des jours, des années ? -plus tard, allongée sur le matelas miteux de sa cellule.

Elle se releva péniblement, tous les muscles endoloris, et s'examina d'un œil mort. Son premier réflexe fut de tâter ses joues pour vérifier si aucun couteau n'était entré en contact avec elles. Sa peau lisse sous ses doigts la soulagea, du moins un peu. Seule une cicatrice peu profonde s'étendait sur sa pommette, mais elle savait que celle ci n'avait pas été volontairement placée là.

Mais _il _avait tenu parole : _il_ l'avait bel et bien marqué. Physiquement, tout d'abord. Son visage, son cou, ses épaules, ses seins et ses mains étaient barbouillés de maquillage brouillon, le résultat d'un mélange de rouge, de noir et de blanc qu'_il_ avait dû déposer sur sa peau en se frottant sur elle avec la sienne. Son corps était également marqué de dizaine de bleus, d'hématomes, de cicatrices. Ses hanches et ses épaules portaient, reproduction fidèle imprimée sur la peau, la marque nette de ses mains. Son épaule droite la faisait encore plus souffrir que sa main gauche, car il l'avait sérieusement touché. Un sang séché maculé la peau, de son aisselle jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Mais tout cela n'était pas grave, à peine douloureux, et surtout éphémère. Bientôt les bleus tourneraient au violet et s'effaceraient, les marques disparaîtraient, et il serait facile de recouvrir les preuves avec des écharpes et des manches longues.

Mais ce qu'_il_ lui avait fait mentalement, ça, ne partirait pas avec le temps.

Elle tituba dans sa cellule, apprenant à maîtriser les tremblements de ses jambes. Elle était habillée d'un seul drap, jeté sur elle comme on couvrirait un cadavre. Ses vêtements avaient été perdus et déchirés dans la bataille. Une fois à peu près assurée sur ses jambes, le drap savamment noué autour de son cou, elle se risqua près de la porte. Qui était entrebâillée, sans doute mal fermée par le dernier visiteur. Le couloir était désert, et aucun bruit ne lui parvenait du dehors. Seule filtrait une méchante odeur agressive qu'elle suivit lentement dans le noir. Elle arriva avec précautions dans la salle au piano. L'odeur y atteignait son paroxysme. Elle identifia rapidement la source de cette puanteur : des bouteilles d'alcool.

Renversées, entamées et surtout vides. De partout. Sur le piano, jonchant le sol, contre les murs. Des verres, aussi, sales et à moitié vides. Sur le vieux fauteuil, une forme emmitouflée dans l_e_ mentaux violet dormait d'un sommeil lourd, car causé par l'ivresse. Le Joker avait une mine encore plus effrayante que d'habitude, car elle lui était étrangère. Son maquillage était presque totalement parti, et elle savait qu'elle devait en porter plus de la moitié sur elle. Ses cicatrices n'en étaient que plus visibles et réelles. Le pire était sa mine de petit garçon impuissant, comme piégé dans un mauvais rêve, renversée sur un accoudoir, la bouche entrouverte.

Par terre, à ses pieds, elle distingua tardivement une dizaine de couteaux. Il avait donc eut honte. Il avait dû être prit de remords. Il avait dû s'entailler la peau pour se punir.

Elle n'aurait la réponse que bien plus tard.

Elle se pencha, en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit, et prit en main un des couteaux abandonnés au sol. Celui qui lui parut le plus aiguisé. Elle vérifia qu'il dormait d'un sommeil profond, et, résolue, brandit l'arme au dessus de sa tête.

Il fallait en finir. Maintenant !

Puis elle changea d'avis. Elle viserait le cou. Elle y porterait un coup bref, qui l'égorgerait.

Elle se pencha un peu plus en avant, faisant tourner maladroitement l'arme dans sa main.

Puis changea d'appui, rectifia son angle d'attaque.

Ne fallait il pas plutôt viser une certaine veine ? Le coup le tuerait il avec certitude ? Devait elle frapper de toutes ses forces, au risque de le louper ? Cela allait-il lui laisser le temps et le force de l'attraper et d'essayer de l'attaquer à son tour ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Et pire encore, elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force. Elle haïssait son bourreau, souhaitait le voir mort, torturé, voulait le faire souffrir autant qu'il l'avait faire souffert, mais...elle n'était pas une tueuse.

Elle leva encore une fois sa main tremblante, puis abandonna. Ce ne serait pas pour cette fois.

Elle fourra quand même l'arme dans le le creux de sa toge improvisée, et recula à pas rapide. Elle entrebâilla la porte qui donnait sur la première pièce, celle dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée la première fois.

Personne ne s'y trouvait. Il avait dû les renvoyer en mission pour les éloigner, le temps de jouer avec sa prisonnière tranquillement. Le salaud. Mais cet ordre allait lui rendre un immense service.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, et prit soin de la bloquer avec un vieux tabouret en bois. La pièce était dans le même désordre que la dernière fois où elle y avait mit les pieds : sacoches éparpillées au sol, divers sacs poubelles remplis d'emballages de nourriture rapide, masques rangés savamment dans un coin, vêtements de rechange entassés sur une chaise. Elle s'y précipita et commença à fouiller fébrilement les poches des divers vestes et pantalon, à la recherche d'un téléphone, d'une clé, d'une indication quelconque sur sa localisation. Mais elles étaient toutes vides. Elle tourna en rond, impuissante, pendant quelques secondes, puis choisit de passer outre et de miser sur l'effet de surprise. Chaque seconde qui passait la rapprochait de _son_ réveil.

Elle courut donc vers la porte qu'elle pensait donner sur l'extérieur, qui était en fait très semblable à celle d'une porte de garage, protégée par un rideau de fer. Elle actionna un vieux bouton jaune qui clignotait à hauteur de ses yeux, et assista, angoissée, à l'ouverture atrocement bruyante de sa prison.

_Faites qu'il n'entende rien, par pitié, faites qu'il n'entende rien..._

Et pour une fois ses prières furent exaucées.


	9. GUEULES DE BOIS

**Et voici la suite ! On change de lieu, on change d'ambiance, mais pas vraiment de principe : toujours la même Anna désagréable et à peu près totalement dépassée, et le Joker qui retrouve ses bonnes vieilles habitudes sadiques d'homme d'action...Spéciale dédicace pour Henry, un personnage que j'aime bien (malheureusement pour lui)...**

**Bonne lecture en tout cas, et reviewtivez joyeusement ! (je vais peut être arrêter d'inventer des mots moi..)**

**PS : je ne suis pas une grande fan du personnage de Batman, et ça doit se sentir...mais en tout cas j'aime écrire avec un homme simple qui essai de maîtriser la situation...sans vraiment y parvenir.**

**Psn°2 : Mon magnifique Capitaine traduit mon histoire en anglais, elle sera donc bientôt (enfin bientôt, je ne vais pas lui mettre la pression non plus, elle n'a aucune obligation) disponible pour les amateurs de la langue de Shakespeare. Enjoy !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : GUEULES DE BOIS **

Ah ! Tient ça c'était nouveau. Cette sensation de nausée, cette tête qui tournait et qui ne voulait pas se stabiliser sur un point fixe, ces yeux qui papillonnaient et qui se fermaient au moindre rayon de lumière, cette envie de vomir et ce goût pâteux dans la bouche...

Pas de toute : le Joker expérimentait pour la première fois une gueule de bois dans les formes. Et vu le nombres de bouteilles vides qui tapissaient le sol à ses pieds, elle devait être bien méritée et surtout allait être tenace.

Petit sourire appréciateur face aux cadavres de verre. Soubresauts de l'estomac. Rictus.

Cela faisait mal de se sentir si humain.

Il se leva lentement, testant la capacité de résistance de son corps. Élevée. Il l'avait habitué à la douleur physique. Étirements douloureux, doigts passés dans les cheveux pour se donner une figure...clownesque, coups de langues frénétiques sur des lèvres sèches et douloureuses.

Reniflement surprit : il empestait ! Il devait prendre une douche et changer de vêtements en toute urgence. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se présenter à ses clowns dans cet état misérable. Il ne le maîtrisait pas encore très bien : il pourrait exploiter cette forme de chaos quand il l'aurait lui même apprivoisé, et un seul essai n'était pas encore assez...mais cet état était à approfondir.

Il essaya de se diriger vers la sortie pour se trouver une salle de bain, sachant d'avance que l'eau froide allait lui remettre les idées en place.

Il pouvait s'avancer à petits pas, mais dès qu'il accélérait, la pièce se mettait à tanguer comme un manège cauchemardesque.

Cette fois rire franc de petit garçon amusé. C'était drôle ! Il commença à esquisser des pas de danse maladroits, heurtant les bouteilles, écrasant les débris de verre, humant à fond l'odeur acre de l'alcool fort. C'était vraiment une sensation magnifique. Quelle bonne idée il avait eut là..

Mais on ne danse pas tout seul une valse si bestiale ! Il faut une partenaire pour tanguer au rythme du manège infernal !

-Anna !

Pas de réponse. Il ravala sa bile, accélérant l'allure, les bras accompagnant le vide. Il lui fallait de la musique. Il fallait que quelqu'un accompagne leur danse au piano. Il appellerait ce petit imbécile d'Henry, il savait jouer.

-Anna ! Viens danser avec moi !

L'ordre se perdit et résonna désagréablement dans sa tête. Il s'arrêta. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? N'avait-il pas laissé la porte de sa cellule ouverte _exprès ?_

Il s'avança un peu plus rapidement vers la porte ouverte qui donnait sur le couloir menant à sa cellule. Son cerveau commençait à se remettre à tourner doucement, il gémit sous le coup de la douleur qui fillait au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Il tacha d'ignorer les murs qui tanguaient un peu autour de lui.

-Anna...

La porte de sa cellule était ouverte en grand, et la pièce était noire et déserte. Il resta un instant appuyé contre le mur, à scruter le vide d'un œil morne. Puis il baissa les yeux sur sa chemise débrayée, son pantalon taché, puant l'alcool, et porta doucement sa main à sa bouche, comme découvrant soudainement que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Le maquillage en était presque totalement effacé. Il renifla sa main. Puis, prit d'une frénésie soudaine, il renifla sa chemise, son avant bras, ses cheveux. Sous celle de l'alcool, une autre odeur lui faisait reconstituer le court des événements de la nuit passée. Peut être rêvait-il cette odeur, ou peut être était elle encore présente, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance : il se souvenait seulement de son odeur à elle contre son odeur à lui.

Avant que l'odeur de l'alcool ne vienne tout brouiller.

Et il avait laissé cette foutue porte ouverte.

Il avait laissé cette foutue porte ouverte !

Premier réflexe : courir. En se cognant les murs, en tombant (deux fois) et en hurlant (beaucoup). Des ordres et des insultes. Il retrouva sa veste, porta fébrilement son téléphone portable à sa bouche mutilée. Passa sa langue sur celle ci pour se calmer.

-Henry ! Aboyât il dès qu'on décrocha.

Il ne laissa pas les paroles du jeune imbécile l'atteindre. Il n'avait pas la patience.

-On va jouer à un jeu tous les deux. Le coupât il en grognant. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Si au bout de trois tu ne m'as pas dis que l'otage est en train de manger un banana-split à côté de toi au moment où je te parle, tu as perdu. On fait comme ça ?

Il sentit un lourd silence s'installer sur la ligne. Prit d'un doute, il fouilla les poches de son pantalon, puis celles de sa veste. Son couteau fétiche avait disparu. Il inclina la tête, comme pour féliciter l'auteur du vol. Bravo. Il l'avait sincèrement sous-estimé.

-Bien. Tu as donc perdu. Fit il d'une voix que l'adrénaline rendait aiguë. Tu penseras à m'apporter un nouveau couteau quand tu reviendras lundi...peut être que je l'essayerai sur toi. Ou pas. Ca dépendra de ta rapidité à retrouver la personne qui m'a volé ledit couteau.

Puis il raccrocha, remit l'appareil dans sa poche et sortit à grand pas de la pièce. La renarde avait bloqué la porte avec un tabouret - décidément elle aimait bien bloquer les issues - et il dû l'enfoncer pour pouvoir sortir.

Cela n'était pas la peine de se donner tant de mal : elle était partie depuis longtemps. La porte en fer qui la séparait de la sortie n'avait pas été rabaissée. Cette porte menait sur un garage, et ce fut sans étonnement qu'il constata qu'une des quatre camionnettes blindées qui y étaient habituellement garées n'y était plus.

La petite peste.

Non seulement elle lui avait volé son couteau fétiche, mais en plus sa voiture.

La garce. Elle allait le payer. Cher.

Il renversa sa tête en arrière et parti dans un rire strident. _Enfin_ ! Enfin un peu d'animation !

Si on lui avait dit que sa petite otage serait si distrayante, il en aurait prit une depuis longtemps ! C'était la première fois qu'il testait autant de choses à la fois, et il découvrait qu'il adorait poser ses propres limites. Pour mieux les faire voler en éclats après.

En tout cas, il devait bien admettre qu'il s'était fait méchamment roulé sur ce coup là. Qui aurait pu prévoir que cette jeune fille déguisée en cow-boy, avec cet air stupide et quelconque, allait défier le plus sadique et joueur des malfrats de Gotham ?

Personne. Et peut être pas elle même.

* * *

Sensation de nausée, tête qui tournait et qui ne voulait pas se stabiliser sur un point fixe, yeux qui papillonnaient et qui se fermaient au moindre rayon de lumière. Cette envie de vomir et ce goût pâteux dans la bouche...plus les crampes et ses douleurs à la main et à l'épaule.

Elle n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir les supporter.

Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait d'abord marché longtemps toute seule, le long d'une route, pieds nus. Longtemps. Puis au bout d'une éternité, elle était tombée sur une autre route, plus grande, et plus fréquentée. Elle avait fait du stop, en faisait bien attention de choisir une conductrice féminine (elle se rappelait clairement que cette pensée pratique était restée longtemps imprimée dans son cerveau, même bien après être descendue de la voiture) : elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres ennuis en plus pour le moment. On lui avait bien sur posé des questions. Beaucoup. On lui avait dit qu'il fallait aller voir un médecin, qu'elle avait une tête de cadavre. On lui avait demandé d'où elle venait. Elle avait dit « je suis très fatiguée » et elle avait hoché la tête affirmativement plusieurs fois de suite pour ne plus avoir à parler.

Puis elle avait donné son adresse, avait demandé si elles étaient loin de Gotham.

Pas du tout, c'est juste à côté. Je vous amène au centre où vous me donnez une adresse ? Parce que moi je vais au centre.

Au centre, c'est bien.

Elle avait marché dans la rue, longtemps aussi. Elle avait eut froid, faim, mal encore et toujours.

Elle était arrivée à son appartement, avait fait doucement une fois sur le pallier pour ne surtout pas rencontrer de voisins, avait retrouvé la clé de secours planquée sous l'échelle, et était rentrée à la maison.

Elle voulut prendre un bain tout de suite, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas bon pour ses blessures, et que de toute façon l'eau chaude pouvait être dangereuse : elle pourrait s'y endormir. Et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Elle avait farfouillé dans la trousse de premiers secours, avait désinfecté et improvisé un bandage bariolé pour son épaule.

Puis ensuite -enfin- elle était allé se laver. Une douche, presque froide, qui l'avait réveillée un peu et qui avait brûlé toutes ses plaie.

Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait frotté longtemps avec l'éponge qui fait mal, pour éliminer toute trace de lui sur sa peau.

Puis enfin, elle s'était écroulée sur son lit, et avait dormit. Longtemps.

Maintenant elle était réveillée, et avait mal partout, comme si elle sortait d'une soirée bien arrosée.

Elle chercha les dolipranes d'une main fébrile, en avala deux d'un coup et replongea dans un état comateux, où aucune pensée négative ne filtrait. Choque post-traumatique. Il lui fallait du repos.

Puis soudain elle sembla émerger d'un cauchemars, comme si toutes les images des dernières semaines lui revenaient par flash. Elle se leva d'un bon, et son premier réflexe fut de fermer sa porte à double tour. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Le Joker pouvait la retrouver à tout moment. Elle fut prise d'une crise d'hystérie magistrale, alla se blottir au fond de son lit, et resta planquée sous sa couette pendant vingt minutes.

Il lui fallut un bon temps de réflexion pour se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas savoir où elle habituait, car il l'avait rencontré à l'extérieur. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille.

Cette constatation la rassura. Bien sur...il ne la connaissait que très peu, même si elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé des années et des années enfermée avec lui.

Mais il pouvait chercher. Les avis de recherche dans les journaux locaux mentionnait son cas, et ses connaissances dans le réseau mafieux pouvaient lui assurer des informations sur elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter son appartement, qui constituait un de ses repaires : elle avait déjà subit trop de pression psychologique, pas besoin d'en remettre une couche avec un départ précipité. Elle décida simplement de renforcer la sécurité de sa porte d'entrée.

Elle commanda un système de chaînes sur internet.

Elle se le fit livrer au bureau de poste en face de son université. Un endroit anodin qui était bondé d'étudiants toute la journée : pour s'y rendre, elle se fondit dans la masse, et se coiffa d'une ample capuche. Puis elle ne sortit plus du tout.

Elle passait ses journées enfermée chez elle, à : manger-dormir-se laver-manger-dormir-se réveiller en sursaut-dormir-manger etc...

Ce schéma répétitif l'aida peu à peu à apaiser ses nerfs, la douleur de ses blessures et ses cauchemars claustrophobes.

Elle commença à agir pendant la journée et à passer moins de temps dans son lit. Elle se mit à consulter les sites de la ville pour recenser tous les méfaits attribués au Joker. Elle les décortiqua, essaya de comprendre son moyen de procéder. Ses intentions. Elle se constitua un solide dossier recensant toutes les informations qu'elle avait réussit à glaner sur lui et son gang. Elle imprima des articles de presse, découpa des photos, localisa les lieux sur une carte.

Le reste du temps, elle prenait des calmants, se faisait couler des bains brûlants et dormait toujours beaucoup, surtout dans la journée. Et elle passait ses nuits à enrichir son dossier.

Elle ne prévient pas ses proches de son retour, et encore moins la police. Tout le monde la croyait peut être morte. Elle s'en fichait : elle préférait ne pas y penser, tout simplement. D'ailleurs elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. Lui.

Elle avait fermé ses volets, barricadé sa porte d'entrée, équipé sa baie vitrée d'un volet déroulant en fer. Elle vivait dans une peur constante de représailles, tiraillée par la paranoïa, et était persuadée que leurs retrouvailles n'étaient qu'une question de temps.

Elle savait que bientôt, il frapperait à sa porte, et réclamerait sa vengeance.

Et elle voulait être prête pour son grand retour.

* * *

Un soir, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur les ruelles de Gotham (l'hiver, la ville gotique devenait un terrain de jeu pour tous les criminels à partir de huit heures du soir, ce qui faisait que toutes les rues étaient désertes à partir de sept heures et demi) et qu'Anna planchait sur le site de la police de Gotham, on toqua à sa porte.

Prise de sueurs froides, elle quitta son salon pour se rendre à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte en apnée, et souleva avec précaution le judas, convaincue de tombée nez à nez avec un visage de clown terrifiant.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Le pallier était désert.

On toqua de nouveau.

Elle se retourna lentement, constatant que le bruit venait de son salon. De sa baie vitrée, plus précisément. Piquée par la curiosité, elle se décida à ouvrir. Avant, elle alla chercher le revolver qu'elle s'était commandée et qu'elle cachait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Avec prudence, elle enleva le cran d'arrêt, visa la fenêtre, et actionna la levée du rideau de fer.

Ce fut tout d'abord ses pieds qui apparurent, puis le bas de sa combinaison noire. Puis sa cape, son torse hautement identifiable, et enfin son masque noir et luisant. Le Batman.

La chauve-souris avait atterrit sur son balcon et toquait poliment pour se faire inviter dans son salon.

Quand il vit qu'elle était armée et qu'elle braquait ledit arme sur lui, il leva les mains en l'air pour signifier qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Puis il articula une phrase qu'elle ne comprit pas à cause du double vitrage, mais qui se voulait sans doute apaisante.

Elle entrouvrit la porte avec précaution, sans toutefois le laisser entrer chez elle, et passa la tête au dehors.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Fit elle d'une voix rauque et agressive.

Cela faisait quinze jours qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à quelqu'un, et elle ne maîtrisait plus beaucoup son niveau d'amabilité. Il le sentit. Son état physique devait également constituer une preuve de sa solitude : cheveux en désordre, bas de jogging, long t-shirt d'homme. Mais elle était propre. Elle y mettait un point d'honneur et se lavait même plus de fois que nécessaire : elle ne supportait plus la crasse.

-Je viens en paix, Anna. Fit il en agitant le bout de ses doigts levés. Tu peux me laissez entrer s'il te plaît ? Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un surprenne cette conversation.

_Si conversation il y a_, semblait proclamer l'arme toujours pointée sur son torse. Il connaissait son prénom : comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Pourquoi se permettait-il de la tutoyer ? Elle considéra l'homme en face d'elle, qui semblait avoir un peu froid sous la carapace luisante. Elle soupesa son offre, fut un instant tentée de le laisser dehors, mais un résidus de politesse -ou peut être était-ce le soulagement d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler... mais ça elle ne se l'avouerait jamais- la fit baisser son arme

La porte s'entrouvrit doucement, comme à contre cœur.

-Faites vite. Je suis occupée. Grognât elle en le laissant passer.

Il pénétra dans son salon, et inspecta les lieux d'un coup d'œil rapide, comme si la reconnaissance du terrain constituait un vieux réflexe. Il avisa l'ordinateur portable encore allumé sur la table basse. L'image du clown s'affichait sur la moitié de l'écran.

-Je vois ça. Murmurât il en le désignant d'un signe de tête.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'empressa de fermer les rideaux après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil angoissé à la rue déserte.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-T'aider.

La vision du justicier, ainsi planté au milieu de son salon, était très incongrue. Il n'était pas tout à fait à son aise, et par peur de faire tomber un bibelot en percutant un meuble, il se tenait au milieu du salon, loin de sa table basse.

Elle s'adossa à la fenêtre, en une position peu hospitalière, les bras croisés. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché son arme.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

_Et surtout pas de la vôtre_...semblait proclamer son expression butée.

Il ne cilla pas et soutint son regard.

-Tu le crois vraiment ?

Elle soupira furieusement. Pourquoi cette conversation avait-elle lieu ? Pourquoi Batman prenait-il la peine de venir lui rendre visite après ce qu'il avait fait-ou n'avait pas fait ? Et d'ailleurs, comment avait-il comprit qu'elle était de retour dans le monde des vivants ?

-Si vous en veniez au fait ? Soupirât elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, mais le regard glacé qu'elle posa sur lui l'en dissuada, et il s'immobilisa à deux mètres d'elle, les bras ballants.

-Depuis combien de temps ne t'es tu pas regardé dans un miroir Anna ? Demandât il soudain.

Elle retint sa respiration et se mit à regarder ailleurs. Etait-ce sa faute si sa relation à son corps avait changé ?_ Ce. N' . ! _ Voulut elle lui hurler. Au lieu de cela, elle serra les poings, et ses ongles lui entrèrent dans la chair.

-La solitude n'est pas un remède Anna...je sais ce que tu as enduré, comme toutes les autres victimes de ce criminel, et tu as une chance inouïe d'être encore en vie et en si bonne santé physique. Mais il ne faut pas rester seule à ressasser cette histoire...

Elle lui fit signe d'arrêter en levant un doigt autoritaire en l'air. Mais il l'écoutait plus : il s'emballa, et son signe autoritaire sembla lui confirmer son hypothèse. Il se plaça devant elle et déclara d'une voix ferme :

- Tu es totalement obsédée par lui, Anna, tu es dévas...

Elle se dressa soudain, le visage blême, et le coupa en hurlant :

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME DIRE CA !

Il ferma lentement la bouche, préférant faire profil bas, surprit par la colère dévastatrice de la jeune femme. Pourquoi le haïssait elle ainsi ? Que lui avait-il donc fait ?

Il ne tarda pas à être mit au courant.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide, plus maintenant. Continuât elle d'une voix glaciale. Votre aide, j'en avais besoin bien avant, au moment où vous avez baissez les yeux et où vous lui avez dit « oui » ! Oui, à ce moment là, j'avais réellement besoin de votre aide. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Il m'a fait trop de mal. Et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter.

-Je suis tellement dé...

-Maintenant je veux continuer le travail toute seule. Vous n'avez pas à venir mettre votre nez dans mes affaires. Cette fois le cas du Joker ne vous concerne pas !

Il baissa la tête, honteux, puis murmura doucement :

-Tu te lances dans une entreprise irréalisable, c'est suicidaire...

-Ce n'est pas votre problème.

Vous savez, j'ai essayé de me défendre avec lui. J'ai pleuré, j'ai crié, je me suis débattue, j'ai supplié. Ca n'a rien changé : ça ne l'atteignait pas. J'étais comme un objet, une petite poupée entre ses doigts. Aujourd'hui c'est terminé. J'en ai assez de supplier et de me laisser faire. Vous comprenez ?

Il ne comprenait que trop bien. Mais elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une justicière, ni le courage, et encore moins la force. Elle courait droit au casse pipe, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le lui faire comprendre. Pas tout de suite. Il fallait d'abord qu'il l'apprivoise, qu'il gagne sa confiance. Et après ce qu'elle avait enduré, et en partie par sa faute, elle n'était pas prête de le lui accorder. Mais il serait patient.

-Je suis conscient que tu ne voudras rien entendre venant de moi. Je ne demande pas ton pardon ni ta bénédiction, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

Pour toute réponse, elle rouvrit la baie vitrée et lui fit signe de sortir. Elle même ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle l'avait fait entrer.

Il lui obéit docilement, conscient de lui avoir fait assez de mal comme cela. En passant devant elle, il ajouta quand même :

-Si un jour tu es en danger, que tu as besoin d'aide, ou simplement d'une présence quelconque, je serai là.

Elle marmonna une réponse inintelligible qui devait sans doute comprendre un juron, mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-Anna, ne le laisse pas te prendre ça également. Ne deviens pas comme lui. La solitude ne te réussis pas, et je ne dis pas ça simplement pour me racheter.

Comment pouvait il le savoir ? Il ne la connaissait pas avant son élèvement, n'avait jamais été son ami, et avait sans doute apprit son prénom dans la presse. Alors pourquoi cet acharnement ridicule ? N'avait-il donc pas d'autres chats à fouetter ce soir ? Sa conscience le taraudait-elle à ce point ?

Elle hocha la tête d'un air évasif pour se débarrasser de lui plus rapidement, tout en le poussant dehors.

-Une dernière chose...

Elle était sur le point de refermer la porte, mais il la bloqua avec son pied.

-...si tu veux m'appeler, n'importe quand, fais moi signe. Laisse la lumière de ta terrasse allumée à partir de neuf heure et j'entrerai. Je viendrai jeter un coup d'œil tous les soirs pendant ma tournée. D'accord ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il prit son mutisme pour une affirmation. Il dégagea son pied, la laissa refermer sa porte, puis se retourna, prit son élan et plongea dans le vide et l'obscurité. Il allait devoir prévenir ses collègues de la police : si la jeune femme était désormais placée sous sa protection, elle ne devait plus passer ses journées seule, sous peine de devenir totalement folle. Elle devait avoir de la compagnie, et pour cela, son retour parmi les vivants devait être connu des autorités et de sa famille.


	10. DETTES DE JEU

**Parce que notre cher Joker doit revenir au centre de l'action y semer une bonne dose de Chaos :**

**Bonne lecture et... reviewtage actif ? X)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : DETTES DE JEU**

* * *

_Elle était au dernier étage d'un immeuble, dans une grande salle de conférence, avec de grandes baies vitrées éclairées par un soleil radieux. Sous son bras, un dossier bleu qu'elle serrait contre elle comme un objet très précieux. Ses collègues de bureau -un plongeur en équipement et deux pingouins- semblaient d'accord avec elle. Son meilleur ami lui demanda si elle voulait une carte dans son café, mais comme elle avait froid, elle refusa poliment. On frappa à la fenêtre. Ses collègues de bureau, qui étaient assis de part et d'autre de la grande table en faux bois, lui firent signe d'aller ouvrir les portes de l'ascenseur. Mais il n'y avait personne derrière le rideau en fer, et le téléphone continuait de sonner. Il sonne depuis quarante trois minutes, l'informa le pingouin en remuant négligemment sa casquette violette et pompons. _

_Mais on continuait de frapper contre la vitre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le balcon, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au balcon de son appartement. Batman se trouvait derrière, et mimait frénétiquement quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et qui avait l'air urgent. _

_Elle passa de l'autre côté de la vitre, mais même malgré la proximité et l'absence d'obstacle, aucun son ne sortait des lèvres du justicier. Elle essaya de lui demander de parler plus fort, mais elle resta muette, la respiration coupée comme un poisson hors de l'eau Elle n'arrivait rien à dire non plus. Sensation étouffante. J'ai quelque chose à dire. Ecoutez moi. _

_Mais personne ne l'écoutait, même pas la chauve-souris, qui avait arrêté ses gestes sans sens et qui la regardait sans bouger._

_« Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas regardé dans une glace Anna chérie ? »_

_D'une main ferme en faisant pression sur son épaule, il la maintint face à la vitre, où son reflet s'imposa avec violence. Elle s'y regarda donc, la peur montant crescendo. Son portait lui apparut par vagues, comme se dessinant sur la surface lisse au fur et à mesure que ses yeux y progressaient. _

_Un visage tout en angles, des yeux mortels et sombres, un teint blafard, des cheveux ondulés et verts, mi long. Du noir sur les paupières, autour des yeux, et une bouche ravagée, d'un rouge sang. Qui s'étendait jusqu'aux oreilles. _

_Le Joker lui fit un petit sourire et leva la main comme pour l'atteindre malgré la vitre. _

_-You're a freak...like me !_

_Mais il n'arrivait pas à la toucher. Car ce n'était pas le Joker qui se dessinait sur la surface floue : c'était elle._

_Rire hystérique. Fracas de verre. Une veste violette jetée à ses pieds lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Saut du haut du balcon. Chute. Chute qui n'en finit pas. Chute encore et toujours. La mort n'arrivera -t elle donc jamais ? La souffrance était-elle éternelle ? Tout comme le rire qui la poursuit encore et toujours. Même dans ses moindre cauchemars il l'atteignait, vrillant ses oreilles comme un_

_-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Réveil en sursaut. Elle était en nage, la respiration haletante, son épaule la faisant méchamment souffrir.

Elle se releva et va se faire couler une douche, bien décidée à ne pas se rendormir pour ne pas replonger dans un délire nocturne traumatisant. Elle avait essayé de prendre des somnifères, mais le médicament la shootait et la rendait peu performante pendant la journée, alors elle préférait éviter. Elle se disait un peu bêtement qu'affronter sa vision nocturne pourrait l'aider à lui faire face en vrai.

L'état dans lequel la mettait ce cauchemars était la preuve que ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors qu'elle testait la chaleur de l'eau, lascivement appuyée contre la petite baignoire, elle comprit pourquoi cette nuit était si difficile.

Cela faisait deux semaines exactement qu'elle s'était échappée de _son _emprise. Quinze jours : le même laps de temps qui s'était écoulé de sa capture à sa libération, jour pour jour.

Était-ce un signe du destin ? Le Joker relèverait-il la date ? Elle priait pour qu'il l'ai oublié.

* * *

Elle passa le reste de sa journée sur l'ordinateur, à compléter ses recherches. Elle réunit une belle collection de clichés inédits, qui avaient été réalisés par un jeune photographe sur les lieux des crimes. Elle essaya également de constituer une fiche répertoriant les acolytes du clown , en fonction de leur nombre et de leurs aptitudes. Chose difficile, vu qu'elle n'avait vu aucun visage, mais elle réunit les maigres informations qu'elle avait pour commencer un dossier, se disant qu'elle aurait tout le temps de le compléter plus tard.

Elle avait travaillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, avait éteint quand elle se senti vraiment partir, et s'était écroulée sur son matelas, comme elle le faisait depuis des semaines.

Comme si la visite de Batman n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si ce jour là était un jour comme un autre. Elle arriva à s'endormir en ayant la certitude d'être en sécurité, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Car une petite voix lui soufflait que s'il n'avait rien tenté aujourd'hui, alors c'était sans doute qu'il était passé à autre chose. Un poids qui compressait sa poitrine s'envola comme par magie pendant son sommeil.

Mais ce soulagement n'avait aucune raison d'être : son esprit était encore infiltré de visions effrayantes, qui la pourchassèrent encore et encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

_Des étagères en métal froid, et une ombre aux larges épaules qui la poursuit, couteau à la main. _

_Elle sait bien qu'elle ne peut pas lutter, et pourtant elle tente le tout pour le tout : elle sent presque l'air sur son visage, alors que la porte de sortie approche d'elle, libératrice._

_Il faut lâcher prise Anna._

_Certainement pas. Pas déjà. Pas encore. Elle court de plus en plus vite, mais fait du surplace : les étagères semblent s'allonger à l'infini, et la lumière verte de la sortie s'éloigne à chaque foulée._

Je vais t'attraper...et marquer tes jolies lèvres...d'un grand sourire. Pour signifier à tout Gotham...que tu es comme moi.

_Elle s'écroule, vaincue,_ _et attend la douleur, fermant les yeux avec force pour essayer de l'oublier, ou peut être simplement de s'y préparer. _

Pourtant ce ne fut pas la douleur qui la tira de son cauchemars, mais une une voix floue et très lointaine.

_Sa_ voix.

Elle ne se réveilla pas, se contenta de gémir dans son sommeil et d'essayer de replonger pour éliminer le rêve désagréable.

La voix se faisait cependant de plus en plus claire, atrocement réelle. _Pourquoi penses- tu que j'ai fais tout ça ? _

Elle la laissa l'envelopper, impuissante, le brouillard se dissipant lentement pour faire place à un mélange de souvenirs glauques et d'images fantasmées et brouillonnes. Il avait l'air tellement réel...plus réel que tous les cauchemars qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent.

_Pourquoi je t'aurais...choisis toi en particulier ?_

La voix continuait, se faisant de plus en plus claire et audible, comme proche de son oreille. Elle arrivait à distinguait des bouts de mots, puis des phrases complètes.

_Toi, une jeune fille parmi tant d'autres dans tout Gotham ? Une jeune fille qui a un nom et une vie si banale. Et une petite frimousse qui n'est pas laide malheureusement – ce n'est pas ta faute et ce n'est pas de chance car tu en deviens indubitablement _commune._ Tu n'es pas belle non plus , tes petits yeux sont inexpressifs, ta bouche...tentante, sans plus, ton teint n'est pas assez blanc pour te faire passer pour une jeune créature mystérieuse et pas assez bronzé pour que tu es l'air d'une bimbo australienne. _

_Tu es quelconque Anna_ tu n'es personne.

_Et moi,_ moi_ je t'ai fais devenir _quelqu'un_. _

_Tu devrais me remercier ! j'ai donné un but à ton existence, toi qui étais tellement en quête de logique et de sens. Je t'ai offerts un rôle sur mesure, celui de la victime (qui est le rôle le plus facile à endosser, tu en conviendras). En donnant un sens à ta petite vie bien morne, je t'ai rendu un fier service, et maintenant tu as une dette envers moi. _

_Tu voulais échapper à mon petit jeu, au droit que j'avais sur ta vie, tu pensais que... quoi ? _

_Qu' après mon acte, tu pensais que j'avais des remords, que je me sentais_ coupable ? _Que j'avais été...transpercé par un sentiment d'Amour pur et noble, et que j'allais te libérer, te demander en mariage, te __faire pleins d'enfants, t'acheter un lave vaisselle et une jolie voiture ? _

_J'apprécie ton sens de l'humour _Anna chérie.

_Non, cette nuit là, je t'ai laissé dormir comme un ange et je t'ai ramené dans ta cellule, et là, en te regardant assoupi, calme, sereine, _en paix, _je me suis demandé s'il fallait que je te tue, maintenant._

_Ca aurait été beaucoup plus simple de le faire à cet instant. Mais j'ai hésité, ce-qui-n'est-pas-dans-mes-habitudes. En fait, cette nuit là j'ai été un peu..comment dire...tendu ? _

_Parce que c'était tout nouveau tout beau, j'étais légèrement déstabilisé. _

_J'avais un peu honte de moi je dois dire, mais pas parce que je venais de faire un acte i_gnoble monstrueux digne du plus grand criminel de Gotham n_annannan, nan parce que tu vois, j'hésitais encore entre te tuer ou te garder près de moi et repartir pour un deuxième Tour Gratuit. _

_Et c'était un peu faible, parce que je n'aime pas être dépendant d'une jeune fille aussi insignifiante que tu l'es. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des gens ordinaires, tu m'excuseras, je ne fréquente que l'élite, moi Madame. Alors bon, toi tu as un peu été un choc._

_Et c'est dur de s'adapter au choc. _

_J'aurais aimé te dire « tu es folle, tu es comme moi » ou encore « tu es courageuse, une vraie héroïne, tu es comme Batman ! ». Mais j'ai horreur des mensonges. Alors j'ai fermé ma petite bouche et j'ai...jeté la clé !_

_Après ça, je suis allé boire quelques verres._

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire, mais c'était la_ soirée des grande premières_,_ _alors j'ai joué le jeu, ma petite Camality. Et alors que je m'enfilais tous ces joyeux mélanges, j'ai trouvé la détermination ( je n'ai pas dis _le courage_ , mais _la détermination_. Je suis intimement persuadé qu'il ne faut aucun courage pour tuer un homme) nécessaire qui m'aiderait à te passer le couteau dans ta bouche et à te tracer un immuable sourire allant de : ta joue jusqu'à : tes oreilles. Malheureusement quand j'ai voulu me lever pour me diriger vers ta cellule, l'alcool en a décidé autrement et je n'ai pas pu bouger. Noir total, game over, je suis parti...ailleurs. Tu peux remercier la petite fée verte Anna. Sinon tu ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. Et ça serait drôlement bête, parce que je ne pourrais pas te rappeler la dette que tu as envers moi. Et je me sentirais méchamment roulé._

* * *

Réveil en sursaut pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

_Le_ _rire_ l'accompagna depuis les limbes du sommeil jusqu'au moment où elle se redressa vivement, envoyant valser les couettes sur ses jambes. Immédiatement, comme si elles n'attendaient que ça, deux mains se plaquèrent contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle se débattit un moment dans le noir le plus total, mais celui qui la maintenait sur le lit était indéniablement plus fort qu'elle. Elle sentit le fer familier des menottes se refermer sur ses poignets. On l'attacha au barreaux du sommier avec la rapidité que donne l'habitude. Et on la bâillonna avec un chiffon qui sentait le brûlé. En quelques secondes, elle était redevenue captive.

-TINTINTAM !

La lumière fut vivement allumée dans la pièce. Aveuglante. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se recroqueviller dans l'oreiller pour y échapper. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu le jour. Ni entendu cette voix, si proche et si désagréable. Mon Dieu...

-Debout là dedans ! On se réveille ! Ordonna la voix stridente et familière.

Elle leva les yeux et _le_ découvrit, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Vêtu de son costume violet, ses cheveux fraîchement teints, son maquillage appliqué à outrance avec s'ils s'étaient quitté la veille, comme s'il avait toujours été là, dans son appartement, à peine déplacé, comme chez lui. Autour de son lit était alignés huit hommes grimés en clowns, ayant abandonné les masques pour du maquillage aux couleurs vives et inquiétantes, blanc, bleu, rouge, vert. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur elle.

_Il_ la fixait sans sourire, mais il semblait très content du déroulement de l'opération.

Comment avait elle fait pour ne pas les entendre forcer sa porte ? Pourquoi ne s'était elle pas réveillée ? Qu'elle idiote ! Elle qui s'était dit vouloir l'affronter...Encore une fois il l'avait prit de vitesse. Sans doute à cause de la visite de Batman : en le suivant une nuit, il avait dû localiser son appartement. Décidément, rien n'y faisait : plus ça allait moins elle arrivait à tolérer la chauve-souris. Mais avait-elle raison ? Etait-il possible que le Joker soit au courant de cette visite ?

Il frappa dans ses mains avec vigueur.

-On a pas que ça à faire les enfants, alors on se bouge et ...on se met au travail !

Les clowns obéirent, se dispersant dans la pièce et dans l'appartement. En passant devant leur chef, ils baissèrent la tête avec crainte. Ils devaient avoir passé de mauvais moments après son départ.

Anna comprit alors pourquoi ils avaient abandonné le masque : leur travail demandait de la précision et un large champ visuel. Accroupis près des prises sous sa table de nuit, ils enfilaient des câbles sous sa tapisserie. Alors qu'elle se tordait le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ce que le clown le plus proche fabriquait, le Joker avait fait le tour du lit et se jeta à côté d'elle en un bon qui ébranla tout le sommier, la faisant presque tomber du matelas. La chaîne de la menotte lui mordit douloureusement le poignet en effectuant un tour sur elle même.

Il prit soin d'arranger l'oreiller dans son dos et d'étendre ses jambes sur la couverture avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle lui tournait le dos à cause du croisement de ses menottes mais essayait tout de même de l'avoir à l'œil, ce qui faisait qu'elle se contorsionnait d'une manière peu efficace et assez ridicule.

Il se laissa aller contre l'oreiller, la regarda s'agiter vainement pendant deux secondes ( ce qui témoignait d'une très grande patience qui ne lui était pas commune) avant de pousser un profond soupir agacé. D'une main de fer, il la saisit par la hanche pour la faire pivoter vers lui, ce qui lui tordit le poignet de plus belle.

Les larmes plein les yeux, elle lui fit alors face (enfin autant qu'elle le puisse ainsi emmêlée dans ses chaînes et à moitié allongée sur un matelas particulièrement mou).

Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'elle avait envisagé leurs retrouvailles.

-Où est ce que j'en étais déjà ? Fit il avec un petit bruit de langue.

Il la regarda un instant, puis sembla se souvenir. Il sourit, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer : cela lui avait presque...manqué. Elle commençait à connaître ses expressions, ses intonations, et tout particulièrement le ton sarcastique qu'il donnait à ses phrases. Elle le fixa à son tour, et si elle n'avait pas été ficelée comme un poulet, on aurait presque pu penser qu'ils étaient un couple tranquille se retrouvant après le travail. Le maquillage et l'arme mis à part.

-...ah oui c'est vrai. J'en étais à « tu as une dette envers moi ».

La voix dans son cauchemars n'était donc pas une hallucination. Il avait dû lui chuchoter ces phrases à l'oreille et, à demi endormie, elle avait dû les assimiler à son rêve. Elle était donc réellement dans la merde...

-De plus, je suis là pour récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient. Capisci ? La première étant...ma préférée...ça serait aimable de ta part si tu pouvais m'indiquer son emplacement avec le do...le pied.

Elle essaya de protester, mais toute communication se réduisait à de pitoyables gémissements à cause du bâillon.

Elle avait pensé que le revoir allait être douloureux, mais qu'elle arriverait à faire face, à se relever et à se dresser contre lui. Force était de constater qu'elle était revenue au point de départ : il l'effrayait toujours autant, comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'elle l'affrontait. Et plus question pour elle se de dresser, dans les deux sens du terme.

-Heu...han-plait-il ? On essai de communiquer...peut être ?

-hrrurmmmmmmmmmmm !

Les mots ne passaient pas, mais l'intonation fut clairement comprise. Il se redressa, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner du volume, et la regarda d'un air offusqué, ce qui était à peu près totalement terrifiant avec le maquillage noir, et leva un doigt, comme pour gronder un enfant récalcitrant :

-Tss,tss,tss, ce n'est pas bien de jurer Anna. Tu devrais plutôt t'estimer chanceuse...parce que je pourrais très bien te tuer, après avoir récupérer mon couteau. Ce que je ne vais très probablement...pas faire.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, et arrêta de se tordre dans tous les sens, lui offrant un mine attentive : il parlait quand même de son avenir qui venait brusquement de s'allonger. Il salua son effort par un petit clin d'œil appréciateur, avant de se lever pour aller se placer debout face au pied du lit.

-...tu vois que tu peux être polie quand ça t'arrange. Je ne vais pas te tuer parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Voilà. Tu es un peu...mon Joker, tu vois ? HahahahaHA ! Anna le Joker ! Ahahah...

Éloignant de son esprit les images floues de son précédent cauchemars, elle préféra laisser passer sa crise d'hilarité, en demeurant parfaitement calme. Elle savait par expérience qu'elle passait plus vite si on n'y prêtait pas attention. Ce qui se révéla exacte, car devant sa mine impassible il reprit bien vite un calme...tout relatif. Sa voix restait tout de même aiguë et brisée, sa respiration folle.

-Ooooh j'ai vraiment une conversation éparpillée moi ce soir ! C'est peut être due à ta présence féminine...perturbante ? N'est ce pas Henry ?

Le clown qui s'affairait près du lit et qui avait fait profil bas pour se faire oublier depuis le début de la conversation se redressa d'un bon, et Anna pu alors voir son visage.

Scarifié. Le Joker s'était surpassé : il avait tracé non pas un sourire, mais un demi sourire qui s'étalait sur la totalité la joue droite du jeune homme en une cicatrice brûlante et infectée. Vu l'étendu des dégâts, il avait dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à relier la pommette et le coin de la lèvre. La plaie était encore rouge vif, et elle ne devait pas dater de plus d'une semaine. Rien que la regarder était douloureux.

Le Joker fit signe au jeune clown de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit en tremblant un peu. Il posa une main presque paternelle sur son épaule, qu'il tapota comme pour l'apaiser.

-Ne sois pas timide, Anna sera très compréhensive. Elle a l'habitude...des cicatrices.

Et d'un geste vif, il saisit le jeune homme pour le menton et le fit pivoter vers elle. Elle vit distinctement la peau blessée se tordre sous ses doigts, et une larme de douleur se perdre dans le cou du clown.

-Alors ? Demanda l'auteur de la cicatrice, comment tu le trouve ? Allez...si tu avais à donner une note sur dix, hum ?

Elle mordit le tissus de plus belle pour essayer de le faire glisser le long de son menton, sans succès. Il lui fit une petite grimace, avant de sortir de sa poche un couteau. Il tendit son bras vers elle pour le lui présenter sous toutes ses coutures. Le dénommé Henry, tout à fait terrifié maintenant, ne quittait pas la lame des yeux.

-Tu vois...moi, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfait. Parce que je n'avais pas le bon outil, tu vois ? DONC je n'ai pas pu terminer le travail correctement. Et tu sais comme...je déteste...ne pas finir le travail.

Elle sentit que c'était le genre de phrase qui allait se poursuive par une demande expresse. Elle serra les points pour tenter de calmer les tremblements de révolte qui secouaient tout son corps.

-C'est pour ça que tu serais _extrêmement gentille_ en me disant où tu caches ma lame. Comme ça je pourrais achever...mon œuvre ! Hein ?

Non. Anna n'était plus la jeune fille craintive qu'elle avait été. Elle qui avait lutté contre lui, qui avait souffert aussi, elle avait apprit _comment le pousser à bout_. Il ne finirait pas de défigurer cet inconnu, pas par son fait.

Elle était bien décidée à ne pas céder, et pire encore : à l'énerver. Entreprise dangereuse, en laquelle elle excellait... elle avait le droit de tenter le diable. Car elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle arriva à dégager légèrement sa bouche du tissus...et lui tira la langue.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Puis rit furieusement.

-Aaaah ah ! AH ! AahahahahahAH ! Oooouuuh tu arriveras toujours à m'étonner _Anna chérie_ ! AH ! Décidément ! Qu'elle soirée ! Ahahahah...je suis sur que cette petite pitrerie a beaucoup fait rire Henry...hein Henry ?

Le pauvre garçon poussa un petit gémissement quand son patron posa le couteau dans sa bouche, à l'endroit où la cicatrice avait tenté de se refermer.

Anna aurait voulu se frapper. Elle avait oublier qu'elle n'était plus la seule concernée. Elle vit distinctement la lame tranchante appuyer sur la chair à vif. Le Joker ne regardait même pas ce qu'il faisait : Henry avait cessé d'être un être vivant, qui n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre d'arriver à ses fins, un objet. Et il la regardait avec une expression terrifiante, une attente mêlée d'un sentiment de profond intérêt, qui la noyait de honte. Elle voulut crier un « arrêtez ! » ou se précipiter pour arracher l'arme de ses mains, mais elle était condamnée à s'agiter piteusement sur son matelas en grognant.

Le sang se mit à couler le long de son menton.

C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait du mal à quelqu'un.

-Allez Anna, sois une bonne fille. Dis moi où tu as planqué mon couteau, et après on discutera...affaire. Hum ?

Mais comment désigner le placard de l'entrée quand on est attachée à son sommier ? Elle se mit à faire de grands gestes avec les jambes, à chaque fois un peu plus paniquée alors que le visage du jeune homme tournait au blanc cireux.

-Pardon ? Je ne ...comprends pas ! Minaudât il en considérant ses acrobaties d'un œil moqueur.

C'était du pur sadisme. Elle sentit les larmes de frustration couler le long de ses joues, alors que lui parvenait le bruit atroce de la peau déchirée. Et puis Henry s'effondra. Il ferma les yeux, le visage barbouillé de sang, et tomba au sol sans être soutenu par son bourreau.

Le Joker ne lui accorda pas un regard, se contenta de tirer un mouchoir jaune de sa poche pour y essuyer sa lame. Puis il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit en prenant soin de le contourner, et d'un geste ample et précis, baissa son bâillon.

-...LE PLACARD ! Le foutu placard de l'entrée ! Dans une boîte en fer !

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir courut un marathon, car son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et sa respiration était totalement affolée. Il lui sourit et lui tapota la joue avec le revers de sa lame.

-Tu vois quand tu veux.

* * *

Il envoya un de ses sbires dévaliser le placard, et remit avec amour son couteau à sa place : dans la poche intérieure de son veston. Puis il fit signe aux autres clowns de « dégager le passage » et ils évacuèrent le corps du regretté Henry.

Au moment où elle avait réalisé que le jeune homme ne se relèverait plus, il y eut comme un déclic dans son esprit. Elle décrocha.

Tout son cerveau se mit en mode veille, et elle se déconnecta entièrement de la réalité, en un réflexe de protection, tout son être ayant décider d'enclencher le pilotage automatique et d'aller s'en griller une le temps que la normalité se rétablisse. Pour ne pas qu'elle ne devienne folle.

On la détacha et on la traîna jusqu'à son salon. Là on arrangea l'espace autour de la table basse et on apporta deux chaises qu'on disposa l'une en face de l'autre.

Le Joker les attendait, assit les jambes croisés, feuilletant le dossier qu'elle avait essayé de constituer sur lui.

Il fit plusieurs bruits de bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement face à son travail, puis balança les feuilles à l'autre bout de la pièce pour enfin rapporter son intention sur elle.

-Parlons business ! Annonçât il gaiement en rapprochant sa chaise de la sienne.

Il était si prêt que leurs genoux se touchaient presque. Elle se tassa au fond de son siège comme un animal effrayé, plus par réflexe que par véritable crainte : il avait déjà commit le pire. Elle avait pensé pouvoir être forte, pouvoir lui résister. Mais elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui faire face : et pour cause, son comportement envers elle avait changé. Il la considérait réellement comme une menace, une petite chose dangereuse qu'il lui fallait maîtriser. Il n'en était que plus effrayant, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cette froide domination. Mais un vide profond l'empêchait de ressentir une véritable peur.

-Tu te souviens de notre petit causette dans la chambre tout à l'heure ? Je t'avais précisé que je voulais récupérer deux choses. La première...c'est fait (il tapota sa poitrine avec un petit sourire), maintenant passons à la partie vraiment amusante.

Il s'arrêta un instant et lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, comme pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait bien. Son regard s'attarda sur sa pommette, où était encore visible la cicatrice qu'il lui avait laissé la nuit de son évasion. Elle le laissa songeur.

-Hum...la deuxième chose que j'aimerai...(il sembla hésiter, comme un enfant rédigeant une liste au Père Noël et qui a bien trop d'idées de cadeaux)...c'est le Batman.

Maintenant qu'Anna avait la bouche dégagée, elle ne se priva pas de réagir. Elle fit la moue.

-Ce n'est pas bien nouveau si je puis me permettre. Mais je ne comprends pas bien en quoi je peux vous y aider.

Il ricana et secoua la tête avec agacement.

-Tatatatata pas de ça avec moi petite chipie ! Je sais qu'il est venu sur ton balcon hier soir. Je sais que tu lui as même ouvert.

Il mima une grimace jalouse en fronçant les sourcils.

-...et que tu lui as parlé plus longtemps que nécessaire, hein ? Dis moi si j'ai raison.

-C'est vrai. ...Mais je lui ai crié dessus. Essayât elle de justifier.

Il rit en ouvrant grand la bouche, puis applaudie vivement dans sa direction.

-BWA ! C'est pour ça qu'je t'aime !

Elle pinça les lèvres et essaya d'adopter un ton dégagé. Il l'avait donc espionné : pourquoi ? Avait-il prévu qu'elle recevrait la visite de la chauve-souris ? Ou bien avait-il un autre plan en tête depuis le début ? Pire encore (et assez probable) : l'avait-il laissé s'échapper volontairement, dans le simple but de mettre la main sur son ennemi ?

-Soit, je lui ai parlé. Mais je ne vois tout de même pas en quoi ça pourrait vous être utile. D'ailleurs, il va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi vous me surveilliez de si près...

Il la coupa net d'un mouvement évasif de la main.

-Je passais dans le coin. Et puis entre deux petites exécutions, je me suis dis « tiens, allons voir dans la rue d'à côté pour voir si Juliette fricote au balcon avec Roméo ». Simple hasard si j'ai effectivement vu ...Roméo.

Mais revenons ...à nos moutons :

J_e veux tuer le Batman_.

Ce fut à son tour de mimer un applaudissement appuyé. Décidément elle était d'humeur taquine ce soir...

Non. Stop.

Ne venait-elle pas de tuer un homme ? Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Pourquoi était elle si sûre d'elle, si peu intimidée, avec ses mimiques et ses taquineries ? Elle constata avec horreur qu'elle devenait comme son ennemi, et son cerveau tenta de se remettre en marche, sans véritable succès : tout lui paraissait irréel, sans importance. Elle se dégoutta, et ses mains retombèrent mollement sur ses genoux.

Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Le truc avec la chauve-souris, c'est qu'elle virevolte déci delà...et qu'il est à peu près impossible de savoir où la trouver. Mais si tu arrive à l'épingler, alors...il te suffit de préparer astucieusement ton coup...avec le bon matériel et le bon personnel. Et spatch ! Tu le coince. C'est aussi simple que ça...

Et ...j'ai crus comprendre que vous aviez instauré...un signal. Tu me dis en quoi il consiste, et après... Batou rapplique chez toi et alors...j'ai ma petite victoire. On fait comme ça, hu ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Quand tu es bon pour quelque chose, il ne faut jamais le faire gratuitement.

Il repartit de plus belle dans un fou-rire hystérique.

-AHHAAAAA ! Ooooh ! Je la recaserai celle là !

Il fit semblant de s'essuyer les yeux, puis reprit son sérieux avec autant de facilité qu'il avait rit, et tira son couteau fraîchement retrouvé, si rapidement qu'elle faillit le louper en clignant des yeux.

-Si tu veux _vraimen_t une carotte, ce n'est pas un problème...pour moi. Une oreille peut être ? Ou...un joli sourire ?

Il essaya d'avancer la main pour se saisir de son menton, mais elle lui tapa sur le poignet pour l'éloigner.

-Outch ! On a prit goût au corps à corps ?

Ignorer le sous-entendu. Ne. Surtout. Pas. Y. Penser. De toute façon son esprit ne réagit même pas. Il était bel et bien éteint, dans un état presque comateux. Elle était devenue handicapée des sentiments. Pour l'instant c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle : elle aurait été totalement traumatisée sinon, et n'aurait pas pu avoir cette conversation avec lui.

Elle lui asséna un regard assassin. Il lui rendit un sourire barbouillé de rouge.

-Deal ?

Il lui tendit une main gantée de violet pour officialiser leur « accord ». Main qu'elle ignora royalement et détournant les yeux, soudain absorbée par les motifs de son tapis de sol.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.


	11. A FREAK

**Et vous, vous aimeriez avoir le Joker comme colloc ? Les petits déj' doivent être vachement mouvementés en tout cas...**

**Petit chapitre de transition, je poste le deuxième très rapidement !**

**Merci à Lilou pour ses encouragements tellement motivants et à mon Capitaine, qui m'a gentiment envoyé le premier chapitre traduit (ça a la classe oO) et olé ! bonne lecture et tout le toutimreview etc...**

**PS : j'essaie de ne pas me justifier en décortiquant mes idées au début des chapitres, mais ici je crois que c'est nécessaire, parce que je n'aimerais pas qu'on se face des fausses idées sur certains de mes points de vue :**

**Anna n'est pas une psychopathe en puissance, mais simplement en état de choc : avoir commit un meurtre la laisse de marbre dans les premiers temps, simplement car elle n'arrive pas à réaliser. Et sa fascination croissante pour le Joker est un sentiment que je vais essayer d'exploiter...il n'y a cependant rien d'affectueux ou de sentimental là dedans, elle n'est pas une Harley Quinn refoulée X)**

**Voili voulou, c'était juste pour préciser un peu mes intentions. Vous pouvez continuer sans paniquer ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11: A FREAK**

* * *

Après son premier meurtre -elle le qualifia ainsi pour se rappeler que ce qu'_elle_ avait fait (car c'était bien _elle_ qui l'avait tué, même si ce n'était pas sa main qui avait précipité le couteau dans sa chair) à Henry était mal- elle ne retrouva plus son comportement normal. Déjà qu'il avait radicalement changé depuis son séjour dans le sous-sols du Joker, aujourd'hui, elle ne se reconnaissait tout bonnement plus :

Les états de choc s'étaient enchaînés en peu de temps : d'abord le choc paralysant après sa libération, avec la peur et la phobie qui la poussaient à l'enfermement compulsif. Puis était venu le choc désarmant, qui l'avait plongé dans un état flou, une carapace émotionnelle qui l'avait déconnecté de la réalité. Elle en sortait peu à peu, en ayant bien conscience que cette remontée n'était pas une chose positive : elle ne savait pas trop dans quel troisième état de choc elle se précipitait.

Autour d'elle, on s'affairait, on prenait d'assaut toutes les pièces de son appartement. Les clowns débarquèrent chez elle peu de temps après la présentation de l'offre du Joker. Il fut alors clair qu'ils allaient habiter chez elle jusqu'à la mise à exécution du piège pour coincer Batman.

Les clowns avaient distribué des mots dans les boîtes aux lettres de ses voisins de l'immeuble : une jolie carte illustrée s'excusant pour le bruit et le passage à venir, car « pour mon vingt troisième anniversaire, j'organise une super party déguisée qui durera plusieurs jours. N'hésitez pas à nous avertir si la musique est trop forte à partir de 23 heures ! ».

Ö surprise, aucune plainte du voisinage ne vint troubler l'installation des criminels chez elle, qui se fit dans le plus grand silence.

Sa salle à manger avait été transformée en quartier général, et sa table était couverte de câbles et de mallettes au contenu inquiétant. Sa salle de bain, ses couloirs, et surtout sont salon, avaient été pris d'assaut. Les clowns allaient et venaient toute la journée, toujours masqués et plus nombreux, couchaient parfois sur son parquet quand le travail s'éternisait, et remplissaient son frigo (elle avait enfin expliqué le nombre impressionnant de braquage de supérettes) tout en prenant soin de ne jamais s'approcher trop près de la fenêtre couverte, au cas où Batman passerait jeter un coup d'œil pendant sa tournée nocturne.

_Le Joker dort sur mon canapé _était une phrase qu'elle s'interdisait de prononcer, mais c'était bel et bien le cas:il lui avait galamment laissé son lit et sa chambre était à peu près intacte.

Tous les soirs, il l'y enfermait avec un petit rire amusé en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, comme si c'était la plus belle plaisanterie qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Elle dormait peu : rien que le fait de penser qu'un inconnu avait perdu la vie à quelques mètres de son oreiller lui filait des cauchemars.

Mais elle vivait avec le Joker, et c'était bien la première fois : elle avait été enlevée et enfermée dans le même bâtiment que lui pendant plus de deux semaines, cependant elle ne l'avait vu que très peu, malgré son impression d'avoir toujours été avec lui. Elle lui parlait, et il lui avait téléphoné presque tous les soirs, cependant elle avait passé la plupart de ses journée seule, enfermée dans moins de huit mètres carrés.

Elle expérimentait donc une collocation bien particulière, et apprenait à enregistrer son mode de vie, opération qui ne lui servait pas à grand chose, mais qui le rendait beaucoup plus humain. Elle se sentait alors sur un pied d'égalité qui lui procurait un infini soulagement.

Le matin, elle devait généralement attendre qu'il se réveille et lui ouvre : elle restait assise sur son lit, habillée, à guetter le moindre craquement du planché. Il se levait vers sept heure, et s'enfermait dans _sa_ salle de bain pendant plus d'une demi heure. Elle entendait la douche couler -brièvement- puis attendait, en tendant l'oreille, qu'il ai fini de se refaire une beauté. Quand il sortait et passait devant sa porte, il donnait un coup de clé rapide, comme distrait, pour la libérer. Elle attendait toujours de l'entendre retourner au salon pour sortir et prendre la salle de bain à sa suite, en rasant les murs pour ne pas attirer l'intention ( bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle était froidement surveillée et qu'il savait le moindre de ses faits et gestes).

Entrer dans la salle de bain embuée après lui était une impression très désagréable. Elle ne pouvait plus y être à l'aise : son esprit se focalisait sur le rideau de douche mouillé, la serviette balancée dans le panier à linge sale, et surtout la mallette de maquillage qui trônait au bord de l'évier, qui lui criaient qu'un parasite avait infiltré son nid.

Elle ne restait donc pas longtemps à faire sa toilette, filait ensuite dans le salon, où souvent le Joker était en pleine discussion avec un de ses sbires, arrivé pendant qu'elle se lavait.

Le reste de la bande qui n'avait pas passé la nuit sur les lieux arrivait au compte gouttes et leur travail pouvait commencer. Elle passait ses journées assise sur le canapé, et essayer de comprendre leurs sombres machinations. Elle avait apprit que les clowns avaient installé des micros et des caméras dans l'appartement (d'où leur travaux sous la tapisserie de sa chambre) et que le salon serait, lors de la mise à exécution du plan, remit à neuf et rangé de telle sorte qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de leur passage.

Leur occupation principale était l'installation de câbles invisibles dans ses murs, et la préparation d'armes et de télécommandes aussi diverses qu'effrayantes.

Elle voulait toujours aller se coucher très tôt, mais le Joker prenait un malin plaisir à la faire rester jusqu'au bout, pour assister aux dernières planifications, qui avaient généralement lieu vers minuit. Puis il la poussait plus qu'il ne l'accompagnait à sa chambre, où elle s'effondrait de fatigue avec soulagement. Enfin seule.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours filaient, elle se surprenait à espérer que le jour de l'attaque approche. Elle ne supportait plus de les voir grouiller partout près d'elle, à parler ainsi de plans mortels et de noms de code incompréhensibles.

Bien que le Joker ne lui parle pas vraiment, toute son attention entièrement focalisée sur son ennemi, sa vision elle seule était suffisante pour la déranger.

Elle était de nouveau prisonnière, mais la situation était encore plus intenable que la première fois : elle devait cohabiter avec ses ravisseurs et assister à l'exécution de la seule personne connaissant sa présence à Gotham. Si Batman mourrait -ce qui serait probablement le cas vu l'organisation machiavélique du Joker-qui se souviendrait de son existence ? Qui serait à ses côtés pour empêcher le clown de la détruire complètement ? Personne.

Plus insoutenable, cela devenait difficile.

* * *

Un jour, après que sa porte de sa chambre fut déverrouillée d'un tour de main distrait, et que les pas se furent définitivement éloignés, elle fila dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma (il avait retiré toutes les clés de l'appartement, mais elle pouvait toujours bloquer la porte avec la panière à linge pour signifier que la place était prise. C'était assez inutile vu qu'ils n'étaient que deux à se servir de la salle de bain, mais ça la sécurisait.)

Elle était décidée de rester plus longtemps que d'ordinaire dans ce lieu ennemi, qu'elle choisit d'utiliser comme un abri improvisé contre l'invasion des clowns. Elle en avait déjà croisé plusieurs au détour de _ses _couloirs, et elle sentait que cette présence ne passait plus. Elle avait besoin de sortir. D'évacuer la pression.

La sécurité que lui avaient assuré ces murs après son évasion s'était transformée en une véritable forteresse : elle avait besoin d'air frais, de liberté, et surtout, elle avait besoin d'être avec des personnes aimables et dociles. Des personnes non dangereuses qui ne tenaient pas sa vie entre leurs mains.

Elle prit beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire pour se laver, et s'habilla avec lenteur, retardant le moment d'aller rejoindre le Joker dans son salon. Elle s'appuya d'abord contre la porte, et fut forcée de se plonger dans ses pensées, vu qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'y essayait, l'image des yeux révulsés de terreur de sa victime lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle aurait pu le sauver, ce jeune clown qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Si elle n'avait pas bêtement provoqué celui qui tenait un couteau près de sa bouche. Si elle avait tout de suite indiqué l'emplacement de l'objet volé, sans se soucier d'une quelconque dignité ou une fierté mal placée. Il aurait pu s'en sortir. Il était jeune, il avait encore toute sa vie devant lui : peut être avait il une petite amie, ou une femme, et même des enfants. Des parents, de la famille aussi. Comment allaient-il réagir en apprenant la mort de leur fils ? Et si elle survivait à cette expérience, supporterait elle encore de marcher dans la rue en se demandant, sur le passage de chaque visage anonyme, si il était de sa famille, s'il était encore en deuil, et s'il savait que c'était elle, la seule responsable de la disparition de ce Henry ?

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et les chassa d'un mouvement rageur du poignet.

Pour s'empêcher de continuer à tomber dans les remords cruels et inutiles, elle expira un bon coup et s'approcha du lavabo pour s'y appuyer. Elle se força à pousser de profondes expirations avant de lever lentement la tête devant elle.

Et dans son champ de vision se trouvait la plaquette de maquillage luisante qu'elle n'avait jamais osé approcher auparavant.

Vielle, rayée, elle devait en avoir vu, des hangars et des planques improvisées...

Piquée par la curiosité, Anna y laissa courir ses doigts, puis, avec une infinie précaution, déclencha le système d'ouverture. Elle tendit l'oreille pour détecter la moindre présence derrière la porte, mais seul le silence et les craquements venant de la cuisine lui parvinrent. Rassurée, elle risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Quatre palette de couleurs à moitié entamées : une grande, qui faisait la moitié de la boîte, blanche. Une noire, dont les bords débordaient allègrement sur la troisième, une orange qui n'avait jamais été utilisée. Et enfin une rouge, pâteuse, dont on s'était servit pour tracer des dessins enfantins sur les rebords avec le bouts des doigts.

Mue par une envie morbide qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler, elle préleva avec l'indexe un peu de maquillage rouge et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle enduit celles ci soigneusement. Elle n'avait pas mit de maquillage depuis longtemps, et la texture était désagréablement collante. Après avoir terminé, elle osa se regarder dans le miroir.

Vision d'une inconnue, grave avec des yeux grands ouverts sur le coup de la stupeur, un teint pâle, des cheveux très propres, ondulés, longs, bruns, et des lèvres écarlates qui s'étiraient gentiment et discrètement en un petit sourire.

Elle imagina alors le teint encore plus blanc, et les yeux entourés de noir, les cheveux froissés teintés maladroitement de vert...La créature lui fit un petit sourire, immense, qui s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles, et lui chuchota un encouragement. _Tu y es presque_.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement, ouvrit vivement le robinet et plongea la tête sous l'eau.

* * *

-On a bien tardé aujourd'hui. On s'est refait ...une beauté ?

Elle ignora le commentaire taquin et s'empara de la première boîte de céréale du placard, pour aller se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce pour la déguster. Elle essayait de faire disparaître sa mine coupable et plongeant son visage dans le bol.

-...c'est pour bientôt.

Elle tendit l'oreille en faisant mine de se resservir. Appuyé au bord de la cuisine, perché sur un tabouret qu'il faisait tanguer dangereusement, le Joker était entouré de tous les clowns qui avaient passé la nuit chez elle. Et dans l'entrée résonnaient les pas des arrivants qui avaient dormi ailleurs. Il leurs fit signe de se dépêcher et leur présenta l'écran d'un ordinateur portable. Anna eut beau se tordre dans le canapé, elle n'arriva pas à voir ce qui s'y affichait.

Un des clowns, qui avait lui gardé une écharpe remontée jusqu'à son nez, prit la parole avec professionnalisme :

-Le système est prêt. Grâce à ceci, nous pouvons avoir accès à toutes les pièces de l'appartement, par vidéo ou par fichier audio, grâce aux micros. On couvre toutes les pièces, sauf un angle mort de la chambre, deux mètres à côté du lit à droite. Ce qui ne devrait pas poser problème...

-..je l'espère fortement pour toi...

-...et ce qui nous garantie un vaste champ d'action...ce qui m'amène à la partie plus intéressante que nous finissons juste de mettre en place dans le salon...

Anna leva les yeux pour suivre la direction que le clown montrait du doigt. Au plafond, à côté du petit lustre fantaisie, se trouvait encore les traces d'un trou discret.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Se risquât elle à demander, trop absorbée par son observation du plafond pour se soucier d'avoir peur de les interrompre.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, et elle se recroquevilla au fond du canapé par réflexe, serrant son bol contre son ventre en un réflexe de défense. Le clown consulta son boss du regard pour recevoir l'autorisation de lui répondre, mais il pianotait frénétiquement sur l'ordinateur, peu attentif à ce qui l'entourait. Le clown renonça et la consulter et répondit :

-Des explosifs.

Ca jeta comme un froid.

Elle serra un peu plus son bol contre elle, et avala sa salive. Les autres clowns aussi se mirent à jeter des regards angoissés au plafond, puis aux murs qui les entouraient. Etaient-ils cernés par des bombes ?

Le clown qui semblait avoir bien comprit leur inquiétude, confirma leurs soupçons d'une voix enrouée.

-Il y en a au plafond, sur le balcon et partout dans la pièce.

Le Joker choisit ce moment pour lever les yeux de l'écran et leur adresser un sourire radieux.

-Et oui ! Quand Batou se posera ici, ça fera BOUM ! N'est ce pas un plan génial de par sa simplicité ?

Personne ne se risqua à répondre. Sauf la jeune femme, qui posa vivement son bol sur la table basse avant de s'approcher à grands pas vers lui.

-Vous êtes complètement taré ! Assénât elle en lui faisant face. Vous allez faire sauter un immeuble au hasard dans l'espoir de toucher un super héros super résistant qui est capable de voler ?

Il leva les yeux aux ciel, reporta son attention sur elle, constata qu'elle le dépassait de cinq centimètres, sauta de sa chaise, la domina de toute sa hauteur, inclina la tête et lui demanda avec une petite moue boudeuse :

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la salle de bain, _Anna chérie _?

Encore une fois surprise par sa question directe, elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis articula enfin piteusement :

-Ce n'est pas la réponse à ma questi...

Il l'avait saisit par le cou et la plaqua violemment sur le bar. Les clowns s'écartèrent dans un bel ensemble, poussant le précieux matériel au passage. Le Joker fit pression de plus belle sur sa trachée, lui coupant le souffle, et l'écrasant contre la surface dure. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il lui offrit un sourire appuyé.

-Si tu...pouvais répondre à ma question...hum ? Parce qu'ici c'est moi...qui pose les questions...

Elle hoqueta, et se saisit de ses poignets dans l'espoir de lui faire desserrer son emprise. Il appuya plus fort. Sa tête retomba mollement contre le bois, et des taches noires apparurent devant ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce que...tu faisais...avec mon maquillage, hum ?

Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle avait fichu avec son maquillage ? Alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa poitrine, et qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'oxygène fébrilement, elle réalisa ce que les paroles du clowns quelques minutes avant signifiaient. Il avait placé des cameras dans toutes les pièces de son appartement...et avait dû les tester peu de temps auparavant. Son esprit tordu avait dû choisir la salle de bain où elle se tairait, conscient que sa longueur n'était pas habituelle...

Elle avait vraiment la poisse.

-...Je...n...

-Hum ?

-Je...je ne sais pas moi même pourquoi j'ai fais ça...je...

Il déserra un peu sa main, la laissant respirer, et elle en profita pour essayer de rassembler ses idées en une excuse potable. Qu'elle ne trouva pas, pour la simple bonne raison qu'elle était bien incapable d'expliquer son geste, même à elle même. Etait-ce une fascination macabre, un désir totalement irrépressible qu'elle avait eut de toucher son masque, peut être pour s'assurer que cet artifice -car maintenant cette certitude était beaucoup plus forte- était bien une partie du costume du personnage. Oui un personnage : elle avait ressentit le besoin de s'assurer que ce monstre avait été crée de toutes pièces, que

sans son maquillage, qu'elle pouvait si facilement d'approprié, il n'était plus le roi du crime de Gotham ? _Mensonge_, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Alors qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à accomplir un geste si stupide alors ? Si elle ne trouvait pas la réponse, il fallait qu'elle en invente une, et vite, car la main gantée de violet appuyée contre sa trachée devenait impatiente.

-Je voulais voir si vous n'aviez pas une arme cachée quelque part. Je n'étais pas certaine que ça soit votre palette de maquillage. Et après...

Excuse bidon, qui ne trompa personne. Mais il l'accepta, pour une obscure raison : il choisit de ne pas perdre plus de temps et de passer à autre chose. Ou bien connaissait il la réponse. Il serait prié de la lui donner, ça lui rendrait bien service...

-Et bien...j'espère pour toi que cette petite manie de fouiner sera..maîtrisable le jour de l'attaque contre le Batman. Et au cas où tu ne puisse pas te contrôler, laisse moi te montrer ma petite surprise...

Il la remit en position assise en la prenant par les épaules, et passa une main dans son dos pour la faire descendre du bar et avancer avec lui au centre du salon. Puis il lui sourit et désigna un autre point au plafond. La voyant hésiter à le quitter du regard, il la saisit brutalement par le menton et lui fit lever la tête. Son cou ainsi maltraité allait être couvert de bleus, à ce train là..

-Tu vois cette tache ? Tu sais...où est est placée, Anna chérie ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête, attentive à ne pas se faire mal avec sa poigne d'acier qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

-Elle donne précisément...dans le salon de tes voisins du dessus.

Son coeur cessa de battre pendant quelques secondes : elle n'avait jamais réalisé clairement que ses actes et ses fréquentations pouvaient mettre en danger son entourage. Les voisins du dessus était un couple de retraités, assez gentils, qui recevaient leurs petits enfants pour les vacances, des gamins pas plus âgés que sept ou neuf ans. Ses voisins de palier étaient des jeunes étudiants en médecine qui aimaient sortir tard le soir mais qui étaient attentifs au bruit et qui prenaient toujours soin d'arroser ses plantes quand elle les oubliait trop longtemps. Bref, des personnes plus gentilles qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec les sombres histoires des gangs de Gotham. Et même si ils n'avaient pas été blancs comme neige, le simple fait de les mettre en danger était immoral, inhumain. Le Joker comprit très bien que son message était passé, mais il insista quand même pour la forme :

-Si tu décide de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, si tu, heu, ne contrôle pas tes pulsions de rebelle de supérette, et bien...tes chers voisins serraient les premiers à en pâtir.

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête, et il la lâcha pour retourner vers le bar, où ses clowns regardaient la scène s'en oser émettre le moindre son. Mais elle ne cherchait pas leur compassion : d'ailleurs étaient-ils capables d'en avoir, au point où ils en étaient ? Mais le Joker n'en avait pas terminé avec elle, et il le lui fit savoir en émettant un petit bruit de langue qui fit revenir son intention sur lui.

-...ça m'amène à un autre point. On avait dit que Batou te...(il fit un geste évasif de la main en levant les yeux au ciel, comme à court d'expression appropriée) ..faisait confiance. _Donc_, c'est naturellement à toi que revient l_'immense honneur_ de le faire venir ici.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Ca non plus, ce n'était pas dans le contrat.

-Mais...nous avons un signal, il suffit de laisser allumer...

Il la coupa en faisant une petite grimace excédée.

-Nan nan nan, je ne parle pas de ça. Ca, ça le fera simplement...atterrir sur ton balcon. Moi, je veux le faire _rentrer._

Il revint brusquement vers elle, et passa une main apaisante dans son dos. Elle ne bougea pas, attentive à ne pas montrer sa peur qui allait crescendo.

-Tu vas donc l'accueillir dans ton salon, et une fois la chauve-souris confortablement installée, on débarquera...(sa voix ne se fit plus qu'un murmure excité) et tu nous refileras le bébé !

Il n'était pas évidement pas question de refuser, mais être auteur d'un crime état bien diffèrent que d'être simple témoin. Elle se tourna vers lui, un peu surprise de le retrouver si près d'elle, et, tachant de ne pas trop faire attention aux deux cicatrices écarlates qui étaient à hauteur de ses yeux, essaya de l'implorer silencieusement du regard.

-Tss,tss,tss, fit il en levant un doigt violet qu'il posa sur sa bouche. Et on ne fait pas cette tête affreuse...je veux un grand sourire pour accueillir notre vieil ami !


	12. YOU GOT A LITTLE FIGHT IN YOU

**Gros chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ! En espérant que cela soit réciproque ! **

**M : « _je trouve ça dommage (même chamboulée et tout) qu'elle perde certaines de ces convictions... j'aimerais qu'elle se batte un peu_ » héhé tu ne crois pas si bien dire, j'espère que ce chapitre te rassureras sur ce point, et merci pour ta review !**

**Anna sort les crocs, bon, malheureusement pour elle ça risque d'être douloureux, mais ça part d'une bonne intention...Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12: YOU GOT A LITTLE FIGHT IN YOU**

La lumière du balcon filtrait par les rideaux et éclairait son salon faiblement. On lui avait ordonné de s'asseoir sur son canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Les clowns s'étaient cachés, armés, dans sa chambre, sa salle de bain, et un éclaireur, habillé de noir, faisait le guet dans le couloir, avec une oreillette. Le Joker fit plusieurs fois une ronde appliquée pour vérifier que tout le monde était prêt, et que rien n'était laissé au hasard.

_D'habitude j'aime l'affolement, l'improvisation. Mais même les bons acteurs ont besoin d'un texte..._

Il passa en dernier vers elle, vérifiant sa position en lui tournant autour avec concentration, semblant noter tous les détails d'un simple regard. Un t-shirt décontracté, un jean élimé, de grosses chaussettes, des cheveux attachés avec empressement en un chignon vague, les genoux repliés sous ses fesses, un ordinateur allumé affichant son dossier d'informations sur le criminel. L'image même de la bonne vielle décontraction détachée et tranquille.

Elle avait également des répliques qu'il avait écrit pour elle. Elle les avait apprise par cœur avec application, et elle se tenait très droite, les sourcils froncés sous le coup de la concentration.

-Desserres les mâchoires. Lui ordonnât il en faisant quelques pas en arrière pour la contempler. Et taches de respirer... avec calme.

Elle essaya de faire partir son souffle de son ventre, sans succès. Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait des sueurs froides : elle était une piètre comédienne. Il soupira et marmonna comme pour lui même :

-Mmouais...heureusement que tu n'as pas à tenir longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête, pour une fois bien d'accord avec lui. Elle n'avait qu'un signal à donner : après avoir attiré Batman à l'intérieur, elle devait le faire se positionner près du couloir, de sorte que les clowns n'ai pas beaucoup de distance à parcourir pour l'atteindre. Ils misaient tout sur l'effet de surprise : le justicier revenait de sa tournée dans les rues agitées de Gotham : il allait être fatigué, et la vision d'une Anna sereine allait endormir ses dernières résistances. Il penserait que la jeune femme l'avait appelé pour avoir de la compagnie, et se départirait de sa méfiance. C'est à ce moment précis que les clowns avaient décidé de frapper : ils surgiraient, mais l'immobiliseraient seulement. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire mal. Cet honneur revenait au Joker. Il lui avait d'ailleurs expliqué qu'à partir de ce moment là, elle n'aurait qu'à reculer dans le couloir, et que le clown chargé de l'éclairage la mènerait à l'extérieur.

Anna avait bien entendu demandé à quoi serviraient les explosifs placés dans les murs et au plafond (outre qu'à faire sauter ses chers voisins si elle faisait un pas de travers). Sur ce, le Joker avait revêtu le rôle du professeur, et lui avait longuement expliqué avec beaucoup de professionnalisme en quoi consistait sa marque de fabrique. Le trucage. Les explosions : d'accord, les accessoires tordants : bien sur. Mais il fallait pour cela un minimum d'organisation, même si ça n'en avait pas l'air. Il avait toujours deux-trois plans de secours dans le rabats de son veston. Des plans de secours qui faisaient souvent beaucoup de bruit et de dégâts.

Ce plan ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Si la chauve-souris faisait trop de résistance, il lui suffirait de se positionner sur le balcon et d'appuyer sur le petit bouton rouge : alors la grande surprise allait se déclencher, et tout l'immeuble -Batman comprit- ferait _boum_ dans un joyeux ballet de couleurs et de sons.

C'est en gardant cette éventualité à l'esprit que la jeune femme commença à faire mine de taper sur son clavier. Le Joker dû trouver la vision satisfaisante, car il hocha la tête et déclara que « la partie pouvait commencer ».

-Merde ! Lui soufflât il en quittant la pièce.

Elle voulut lui répliquer une parole méchante, mais il la stoppa en appuyant un doigt sur sa bouche :

-On ne dit pas merci !...ça porte malheur !

Et il disparut dans l'obscurité de son appartement.

Le sort en était donc jeté...Elle rapporta son intention sur l'écran, et entendit les pas du Joker dans le couloir, puis plus un bruit ne franchit la porte. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, elle se retrouva seule dans son salon, tranquillement installée. Si ce n'était pas pour commettre un meurtre, elle en aurait été soulagée.

Tout en continuant à faire semblant d'ouvrir des icônes au hasard, elle se mit à prier pour que Batman ne passe pas par là, pas ce soir. Il n'était pas obligé de venir vérifier son balcon tous les jours : peut être ferait-il une exception...

On toqua trois coups distincts contre la vitre de son balcon, et ses os se liquéfièrent instantanément. Elle y jeta un regard paniqué, puis contrôla le couloir resté dans l'obscurité. Il était désert, comme si aucun criminels aux idées meurtrières ne s'y terrait, mais elle sentit comme un regard appuyé sur sa nuque. Elle se leva à contre coeur, atrocement consciente de la dureté de ce qu'elle allait accomplir. Elle expira une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le tension était palpable dans l'air.

Batman attendait fébrilement de l'autre côté de la vitre, et à peine la porte ouverte, se précipita à l'intérieur, la bousculant un peu au passage.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu vas bien ?

Il étudia la pièce du regard, le corps tendu en position de défense. Elle avait un texte, mais impossible de se le rappeler : elle choisit donc l'improvisation.

-r...rhuuum...rien du tout. Il ne se passe rien. Et je vais bien.

Elle écarta les bras inutilement et se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée qui ressemblait à des petits pas de danse à peine esquissés. Il lui jeta un regard de travers et sa bouche, derrière le masque, se fendit en un petit sourire satisfait. Bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir, elle sentit qu'il devait faire une tête « je l'avais bien prévu ça». Si seulement il savait...

-J'ai...simplement besoin de ne plus être...toute seule ? Murmurât elle en baissant la tête humblement.

Malheureusement, toute sa phrase transpirait le stress et le doute. Mais la chauve-souris avait décidé d'être aveugle ce soir là.

Il sourit et désigna le canapé :

-Je trouverai cela un peu incongru de ce regarder un film d'horreur en mangeant du pop-corn, mais l'idée est là...

Elle essaya de rire, mais seul un pauvre gargouillis se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle l'aurait presque trouvé sympa, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il allait très vraisemblablement mourir, et de par son fait.

-Heu...oui ça serait un peu étrange en effet. De plus que vous devez avoir du travail ?

Il rit à son tour, ce qui donnait de petits éclats graves qui aurait pu être angoissants si elle n'avait pas connu bien pire dans le genre aigu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai proposé de venir, alors je ne vais pas me rétracter maintenant...

_Si. Oh si, fais-le, imbécile. D'ailleurs que veux tu que l'on face maintenant ? Un scrabble ? _

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au bar de sa cuisine, puis se rendit compte qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de pouvoir se faire offrir un verre. Il décida donc de mettre son plan à exécution le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas s'attarder:

-Anna, j'ai prévenu la police de ton retour. Et j'ai essayé de contacter tes collègues à ton école. Je n'y suis pas encore parvenu, mais tu pourrais même le faire toi même si tu le voulais. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, rester seule ne fais que te couper un peu plus du monde. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je suis content que tu m'aie appelé.

Son ventre se tordit de plus belle : depuis combien de temps la police était-elle au courant de son retour ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle reçut aucune visite ? Et si elle l'avait fait, et si ils avaient vu le gang du Joker dans son appartement ? Peut être qu'ils encerclaient l'immeuble à ce moment même...et si le Joker s'en apercevait, cette manœuvre signerait leur arrêt de mort : il n'hésiterait pas à tout faire sauter. Elle fixa le justicier en un long regard appuyé, essayant d'entrer dans une communication plus discrète dans l'espoir de recevoir un signe...

Mais il esquiva son regard et continua à parler d'une voix enjouée :

-Je t'inviterai bien chez moi, mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas courir un tel risque : je ne peux pas te dévoiler mon identité.

...Et il parlait haut et fort de ses rapports avec la police ! C'était sans doute la preuve qu'il ne connaissait pas la présence des clowns. Dans tous les cas ces paroles malheureuses pouvaient leur être funestes.

-Je suis très bien ici de toute façon. Fit elle d'une voix enrouée. Mon appartement est grand pour une personne seule, mes voisins très silencieux : on entendrait une mouche voler !

Il ignora ses appels au secours et se dirigea vers son salon, se rapprochant dangereusement du couloir.

-Et puis il faut aussi que tu songes à apporter un témoignage de ton incarcération. Cela peut nous être très précieux, comme il est très rare de pouvoir parler aux victimes du Joker...

Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement en contournant sa petit table pour se placer face à lui, lui barrant le couloir.

-J'y songerai. Il est vrai que si je peux empêcher que le Joker _agisse à nouveau _en vous_ apportant mon aide, _je le ferais avec plaisir.

Il sourit et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Je suis heureux que tu es abandonné tes idées de vengeance. Il est plus sage de t'allier à la police plutôt que de faire cavalier seul. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'étais pas de taille.

Il s'avança alors vers et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Elle frémit involontairement, ne s'étend pas rendue compte à quel point elle était tendue.

-N'ai pas peur. Fit il doucement en remarquant ses muscles crispés. Tu n'es plus seule maintenant.

Elle avait reculé par réflexe quand il s'était avancé vers elle, et il se trouvait à la place convenue, face au couloir sombre.

-... je suis avec toi. Et je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du m...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : elle sentit un mouvement brusque derrière elle, et elle reçut un violent coup sur la tête. Tout se flouta et se mit à tourner, et elle sentit la main de Batman glisser de son bras. Le coup faisait bourdonner violemment ses oreilles, mais elle pouvait deviner des cris et un rire fou qui martelaient son cerveau comme un marteau-piqueur.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée quand elle se cogna le coude contre le pied de son fauteuil. Devant elle, à hauteur de son nez, de nombreuses paires de jambes bougeaient dans tous les sens.

Une main autoritaire se plaqua contre son dos, la souleva par le col de son t-shirt et la fit se lever sans douceur. On la fit contourner les meubles qu'elle ne distinguait plus, et les cris s'éloignèrent lentement derrière elle au fur et à mesure de sa progression incertaine.

On l'éloignait, comme prévu, de la scène d'exécution perverse : on la protégeait, comme convenu, après l'acte ignoble qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

Elle avait beau se dire que c'était mieux ainsi, que sa vie allait pouvoir reprendre son court normal, la culpabilité qui enflammait son visage l'empêchait de se laisser entraîner sans protester. Elle voulut faire demi-tour, mais le clown qui l'avait fait sortir la maintient fermement par le bras, et la fit sortir de son appartement, dévaler les escaliers. Il la jeta dehors, devant son immeuble, et articula une insulte bien sentie alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager.

-Nan mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as qu'il t'ai laissé en vie ! Alors maintenant si j'étais toi je dégagerai, et rapidement !

Il lui lança un regard assassin et dégaina une petite radio cachée dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Elle grésilla pendant quelques secondes, il hocha la tête et se précipita de l'autre côté de la rue, et disparut dans la nuit.

_Merde. Merdemerdemerdemerde._..

Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait maintenant ? Le monde se stabilisa autour d'elle et elle grogna en se frottant la tête, où une bosse se faisait déjà sentir. Cette douleur ne devait vraiment pas être grand chose en comparaison à ce que devait ressentir actuellement le justicier de Gotham. Elle s'insulta encore et encore, se traitant de tout les noms pendant un temps qui lui paru interminable.

Autour d'elle, personne ne passait dans sa ruelle sombre, et celle une lumière discrète filtrée de son appartement. Qui airait pu se douter des plans du Joker ?

D'un côté elle se trouvait monstrueuse, s'accusait de _traîtrise_, de_ lâcheté,_ mais d'un autre une petite voix essayait de maîtriser l'idée qui germait dans sa tête, la traitant cette fois d'_inconsciente_, de f_olle_.

Car maintenant que celui qui s'était débarrassé d'elle était parti, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait : partir, comme il s'y attendait...ou remonter.

_Folle ! Inconsciente ! Tu auras bien mérité la souffrance et la mort...Quand on a la chance d'avoir survécu face au Joker, il faut arrêter de tenter le Diable..._

Mais supposons qu'elle survive, supposons que le Batman soit tué. Comment arriverait-elle à continuer de mener son existence tranquille en sachant avoir commit un tel meurtre ? Elle se souvint de ses cauchemars de la vielle. Comment le Joker réagirait dans une pareil situation ? Il partirait en courant pour sauver sa peau, peut être secoué d'un rire hystérique. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça, le reflet dans le miroir, son sourire barbouillé de rouge, tout ça ne voulait rien dire. Maintenant elle pouvait se prouver que ces craintes n'étaient pas fondées.

On a beau ne pas être un héros, quand une personne est en danger, on fait ce que tout bon citoyen est censé faire : on appel les secours. Le Joker ne s'était peut être pas attendu à ce qu'elle prenne cette décision, pas après l'affaire de la salle de bain sous surveillance. Mais il ne l'avait pas changé à ce point, il ne l'avait pas transformée en monstre.

_Prends ça_, pensât elle très fort en déverrouillant son portable. Elle composa fébrilement le numéro et attendit pendant huit **bip** avant qu'une voix féminine ne lui réponde :

-Police de Gotham bonsoir ?

Alors se fut comme si on avait appuyé sur la touche avance rapide d'une télécommande. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, la douleur de sa tempe se fit plus insistante, et elle ne put articuler une seule idée cohérente.

Elle bredouilla son adresse, mais la femme ne voulait pas la laisser parler : elle lui demanda d'une voix autoritaire son problème, et elle arriva à bafouiller seulement « le Joker ».

Alors le téléphone sembla changer de main, on lui redemanda son adresse d'une voix encore plus attentive, on lui dit _nous sommes en route ne paniquez pas, _puis ce fut un homme à la voix grave et apaisante qui la reprit. Il lui donna son prénom, son grade, et lui dit qu'il suivait cette affaire depuis longtemps. Il lui redemanda d'une voix ferme ce qui se passait, si elle était en lieu sûr, si quelque chose avait explosé. Elle se rappela alors son appartement truffé de bombes, et essaya de le prévenir _si le Joker vous voit il fera tout sauter_. Il la rassura encore, lui répéta qu'il arrivait avec des hommes, si elle était en sécurité et si elle pouvait lui expliquer clairement la situation.

Mais Anna n'avait pas le temps de lui raconter toute l'histoire dans les détails, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour le lui signaler, la vitre de son appartement explosa en morceaux. Elle leva la tête en sursautant, juste à temps pour voir qu'un clown venait d'y passer au travers. Il fut suivit du Batman, qui fut vite maîtrisé par des autres clowns, et pendant un instant elle put distinguer, se découpant sur la noirceur du ciel, les mèches vertes du célèbre criminel.

Elle entendit distinctement le gémissement étouffé de la chauve souris soudainement pliée en deux. Ils quittèrent le balcon pour pousser leur victime à l'intérieur de son appartement. Ils étaient sortis à peine cinq secondes, personne n'avait pu les apercevoir.

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle fit l'acte le plus stupide de toute sa brève existence ( ou peut être le deuxième, le premier ayant été de porter secours à cette pimbêche de Jane) et raccrocha au nez de l'inspecteur. Puis elle s'élança vers son immeuble, et pénétra dans le hall désert.

La police ne serait pas là avant une dizaine de minutes, et si le Joker les apercevait, il risquait de faire sauter tout l'immeuble : le problème principal était de faire évacuer le bâtiment. Pour sauver le Batman, elle verrait après, pour le moment l'objectif était d'épargner la vie de dizaines d'innocents. Elle avisa le détecteur de fumée qui trônait au dessus de la porte de l'ascenseur, fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son vieux briquet. Déclencher l'alarme ne serait pas bien difficile, même si pour cela elle devait faire cramer un de ses vêtements.

Pour une fois, elle eut pleinement raison : une sonnerie stridente se mit à résonner dans tout l'immeuble, et alors qu'elle montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, des portes s'ouvraient déjà sur des familles en pyjamas, relativement effrayées. Les habitants dévalèrent prestement les escaliers pour évacuer l'immeuble.

Elle dû bousculer plusieurs de ses voisins avant de parvenir jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, qui était fermée à double tour. Mais elle avait un coup d'avance sur les clowns : la clé de secours sous son pot de pétunia. Elle déverrouilla la porte doucement, ce qui passa inaperçue dans l'agitation qui secouait tout l'immeuble.

Elle se faufila dans le couloir menant au salon, et risqua un coup d'œil par la porte finement entrebâillée.

Fermement maintenu par des clowns, Batman était en mauvaise posture : le Joker était face à lui, tournant le dos à la porte, et sur le point de passer sa lame sous le masque noir qui cachait son identité. Il avait déjà découvert le tissus qui voilait sa bouche, et un peu sang lui coulait sous le menton. Dans sa main gantée de violet reposait un détonateur aux couleurs criardes, qu'il s'amusait à agiter sous le nez de son prisonnier. Les autres clowns essayaient de rassembler leur matériel avec précipitation, se doutant bien que l'alarme n'avait pas été déclenchée par un phénomène naturel. Heureusement pour elle, la police n'allait pas tarder à arriver, ce qui minimiserait les conséquences de son acte irréfléchi..

Mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée, elle était comme en transe : elle ne savait pas si c'était l'adrénaline ou quelque chose de plus complexe, mais elle se sentait toute puissante, invincible, portée par la légitimité de ses actes. Elle recula silencieusement jusqu'à sa petite cuisine, ouvrit le tiroir de ses couverts et se saisit d'un couteau à viande en inox, qu'elle serra fortement dans sa main droite. Alors que les sirènes de la police se mettaient à hurler au dehors ( heu vous connaissez la définition du mots discrétion les gars ? ) et que le Joker prenait à pleine main le masque du justicier pour le lui ôter, elle passa la porte de son salon, se rua sur lui, et lui passa son arme improvisée sous la gorge.

Apparemment, son acte surprit tout le monde (elle y comprit, et ça sera pire après coup), vu le regard atterré et totalement halluciné que lui servit le Batman. Mais elle ne se démonta pas : autant finir proprement ce qu'elle avait commencé, après tout, elle faisait ça pour sauvegarder son identité en attendant l'arrivée de la police. Elle lui arracha le détonateur des mains et fit reculer le Joker, qui se redressa contre elle, ce qui n'était pas des plus pratiques vu qu'il était beaucoup plus grand, et elle peinait à lui maintenir la lame sous la gorge.

-Pas un pas ! Ordonnât elle d'une voix rauque aux clowns qui s'étaient avancés instinctivement.

-Oh oui ! Glapit le Joker d'une voix folle, que personne... ne bouge...c'est moi qui m'en occupe !

Le Batman essaya de se lever pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, qui partait relativement en vrille, mais il venait d'être battu férocement, et il fut plus lent qu'en temps normal. Le Joker n'avait pas besoin de plus pour retourner la situation en sa faveur. Il se retourna (justement) et fila un coup de genoux dans le ventre de la jeune femme, lui coupant le souffle. Il en profita pour se saisir de son couteau, mais elle s'y accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir, prête à mordre et à griffer si nécessaire.

-Anna chérie...tu es...une vraie gosse !

Et il lui tordit sèchement le poignet, la faisant lâcher prise, gémissent sous la douleur. Puis il la souleva presque de terre, la tenant toujours par le bout du bras, et inversa les rôles en une position plus logique : elle sentit la lame appuyée sur son cou à elle.

Au même moment, la porte de son appartement fut forcée, et une horde de policiers armés et vêtus de gilets pare-balles fit irruption dans la pièce. Le Batman, ayant reprit ses esprits, se jeta sur le Joker, et voulut lui arracher la jeune femme. Elle sentit son poignet se torde définitivement sous la poigne d'acier du criminel, qui voulut échapper à son rival en se ruant vers son balcon encore ouvert. Elle serait bonne pour un plâtre, avec la chance qu'elle avait.

-Lâche là ! Hurla la chauve souris alors qu'ils déboulaient sur le balcon.

_Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme ordre débile ?_

Le rire saccadé du Joker lui prouva qu'ils devaient avoir eut la même réflexion. Il la poussa dangereusement devant lui, et elle se cogna contre la rambarde qui la séparait du vide. Il agrippa alors ses cheveux et voulut la faire passer par dessus bord. Elle hurla, et s'agrippa à lui en enfouissant ses ongles dans ses épaules. Il grimaça, et essaya une autre technique : il la souleva de terre, la prit dans ses bras, et en grognant, la maintient au dessus du vide.

Les policiers déboulèrent à leur suite sur le petit balcon, qui se trouva tout de suite bien encombré.

-Arrêtez ! Aboyât un homme en braquant son arme dans le dos du clown, reposez l'otage près de nous !

Le criminel lui accorda un petit regard amusé et lui fit un clin d'œil

-Franchement, tu crois que je vais...obtempérer de la sorte, hum ?

Anna ne croyait vraiment pas, mais on ne lui demandait pas son avis. Elle sentait dangereusement le vide sous ses pieds, et s'accrocha de plus belle au Joker dans l'espoir de pouvoir tenir au moment où il déciderait de la lâcher.

Ce qui ne tarda pas, car la situation devenait problématique pour lui : l'immeuble était cerné de toutes parts, ses hommes se faisaient arrêter dans la pièce d'à côté, il avait perdu son moyen de pression et ne pouvait plus tout faire exploser. Il n'avait aucune autre option. Il allait perdre la partie, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas choisir de le faire dans la discrétion. Pourquoi avait elle commit un acte aussi débile, déjà ? Impossible de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre ce fichu couteau pour le lui caler sous le menton...

Elle sentit les bras du Joker se desserrer autour de sa taille.

-Bye-bye Calamity Jane ! Lui soufflât il à l'oreille avant de la jeter dans le vide.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait estimé, elle ne tint pas très longtemps. Ses pieds tombèrent devant elle, entraînant tout le reste de son corps dans une chute mortelle. Seules ses mains restèrent accrochées au cou du Joker, l'étranglant à moitié. Mais il lui fit une petite grimace contrariée, et alors elle put presque lire dans ses pensées : « voyons Anna chérie, arrête un peu de toute compliquer ». D'un geste impatient, il lui prit les mains et les décrocha de son cou. Elle bascula alors dans le vide, ayant comme seul point d'accroche les bras tendus du Joker.

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de la lâcher.

Et elle fit la troisième pire erreur de sa vie : elle tomba.


	13. IT'S A FUNNY WORLD WE LIVE IN 1

**Oooooooh j'ai du retard ! Pour ma défense, je ne peux que mettre en avant une connexion internet plus que défaillante et des épreuves de bac...mauvaises excuses ? Raaa nan mais franchement, je ne vous permets pas...**

**J'ai écris ce passage avec la b.o de _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ à fond dans les oreilles, ce qui n'est sûrement pas une très bonne condition pour favoriser la concentration, car j'avais la furieuse envie de me lever toutes les trois lignes pour danser et chanter...m'enfin XD**

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous avez survécu à la chute du chapitre précèdent ! (←ceci était un jeu de mot pourri...ok je vais sortir lentement. ) **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : IT'S A FUNNY WORLD WE LIVE IN**

- Inconsciente ! Totalement suicidaire ! Égoïste, en plus ! Tu as voulu te la jouer super héroïne ? Seule contre le Joker, avec un pauvre couteau de cuisine ?

-Je n'ai jamais...

-Tu ne t'ai pas dis une seule seconde que tu n'aurais aucune chance, et que d'autres personnes seraient obligées de risquer leur vie pour venir te secourir ?

-Je ne pensais pas que...

-Non, bien sur, tu n'as pensé à rien du tout ! On est pas dans un jeu vidéo, ni dans un quelconque film où le héros est invincible. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser la police faire son boulot, pour une fois que Gordon le faisait bien ?

-Monsieur...

-Je l'ai ai appelé, mais ils n'arrivaient pas assez vite, et tu étais en mauvaise posture et...

-Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer !

-Monsieur...

_-Alfred, je suis à toi dans une seconde, laisse moi régler ce problème._

-_Mais Monsieur Wayne.._

-De plus, à cause de toi, par ta faute et ton inconséquence, tu as mis en danger la vie d'une cinquantaine de personnes ! Tu as eu une chance inouïe : le Joker n'a pas réagit assez vite après le déclenchement de l'alarme. Mais il aurait pu..

-Il fallait bien faire évacuer tout le monde ! Les mettre hors de danger !

-Mais il aurait pu tout faire sauter avant même que tu n'ai pu tous les évacuer ! Cette opération était totalement hasardeuse ! Les policiers et le civils y seraient passés, et ce à cause de toi !

-MONSIEUR WAYNE

L'homme démasqué se tourna vers son majordome, qui assistait à la scène, attendant sagement à la porte de la grande chambre, un plateau dans les bras. Le costume du justicier – armure noire luisante, bouts de fer en tout genre- jurait affreusement avec l'atmosphère de la pièce, richement décorée dans des tons dorés et pastelles.

-Si vous laissiez mademoiselle reprendre des forces avant de continuer cette discussion passionnante ?

L'homme hésita, lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme allongée dans le lit, appuyée contre un immense coussin couleur crème, ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, soupira et enfin quitta la pièce. Le majordome salua sa sortie par un bref hochement de tête soulagé, ferma la porte d'un coup de coude expert, et s'approcha du lit pour y déposer le plateau. La jeune alitée le regarda s'affairer en silence, la gorge nouée et les yeux rouges, incapable d'articuler un remerciement. Il s'en aperçut alors qu'il lui servait un bol de café.

-Voyons mademoiselle...ressaisissez-vous ! Je suis certain que monsieur Wayne ne pensait pas un quart de ce qu'il vient de vous reprocher. Il s'emporte toujours un peu quand il parle travail...

Elle voulut protester, mais fit une petite grimace, et de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues blanches. Le majordome resta un moment devant elle, raide, sa tasse dans la main, avant de la poser pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et poser une main compatissante sur son avant bras.

-Allons allons...vous êtes vivante, c'est ça qui compte. Personne n'est mort, il n'y a que très peu de blessés, le Joker est en train de croupir en prison, et la moitié de ses hommes de mains sont derrière les barreaux...on ne peut pas dire que le bilan soit mauvais...

Mais les pleurs redoublèrent, et la jeune femme se recroquevilla de plus belle, en proie à une crise de larmes qui la délivra de toute la pression accumulée depuis trop longtemps.

-Il...il...il a raison. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à...que je pouvais...tu...tuer tout ces gens. J'ai agi impulsivement...et j'ai eu tellement...p-peur. Je suis tombée de tellement haut, et j'ai cru...que...que jamais il ne sauterait pour me récupérer au vol. J'étais persua...dée qu'il me détesterait après...ça. Qu'il me laisserait tomber.

Comme elle l'avait fait. Car bien qu'elle ai eu des remords par la suite, elle ne pouvait pas oublier que c'était elle qui l'avait attiré dans le piège tendu par le Joker...

-Non, non, vous vous trompez. Monsieur Wayne n'est pas comme ça, il sait bien que vous n'avez pas eu le choix. Et votre action était tout à fait louable : vous avez avez fait demi tour pour essayer de le sauver. Cela vaut toutes les excuses du monde. _L'homme_ vous est en très reconnaissant, et il vous a pardonné. Mais c'est le justicier, c'est Batman, qui vous en veut. Car il s'en veut aussi : c'est par sa faute que les habitants ont été mit en danger, et il n'est pas arrivé à les sauver tout seul. Il rejette simplement la faute sur vos épaules.

Elle hocha tristement la tête, un peu soulagée de voir que la responsabilité était rejetée sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-...des fois Batman oubli que tout le monde n'est pas comme lui.

Elle essuya ses larmes avec le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait d'une main secourable, et se tourna vers lui en reniflant.

-...vous vous appelez ?

-Alfred, mademoiselle. Je suis le majordome de monsieur Wayne, que vous connaissiez jusqu'à présent sous le nom du Batman...

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête, essayant de rassembler dans sa tête les informations qu'elle connaissait sur le célèbre milliardaire. Mais elle ne trouva pas grand chose. Décida que ce n'était pas bien grave, car vu comment leur relation était partie, elle ne risquait pas d'évoluer en une grande histoire d'amour.

Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait forcé à lui révéler sa véritable identité, qu'allait-il attendre d'elle ? Après l'avoir sauvée, il l'avait recueillie chez lui dans l'urgence, malgré les recommandations de Gordon qui voulait qu'il l'emmène à l'hôpital (depuis quand il devait obéir à ce brave homme, je vous le demande..). Mais dès qu'elle ira mieux -que son poignet se sera soigné- rien ne l'empêcherait de la jeter dehors. Et elle n'avait plus du tout envie de remettre les pieds dans son appartement.

Si seulement elle le pouvait, car la police n'allait sûrement pas en rester là. Oh ! Elle avait tellement envie d'être tranquille !

Tout en mordant frénétiquement dans une brioche encore chaude, elle additionna deux et deux et digéra les paroles du brave homme. Le Joker avait été arrêté. Elle faillit en avaler de travers et jeta un regard mouillé à Alfred, qui faisait mine de ranger quelque chose dans la penderie pour la laisser tranquille.

Après avoir toussé et récupéré une respiration normale, elle balbutia :

-Il...il est en prison maintenant ?

Il se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire las.

-Oui, mais en attente de son jugement. Cet homme a déjà été arrêté par le passé mademoiselle, mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'il a toujours un plan de secours pour s'évader avant d'être transféré dans un _établissement spécialisé _(on sentait qu'il répugnait à prononcer un nom). Alors nous ne serons tranquilles que quand son procès sera achevé. Et alors vous, Gotham et surtout monsieur Wayne, pourraient dormir sur vos deux oreilles.

-...je comprends. Mais vous pensez que si...s'il s'évadait de nouveau, alors vous pensez qu'il serait à ma recherche ? Pour se venger ?

Elle avait furieusement envie qu'il démente ses propos, mais il se contenta de lui offrir un petit sourire triste qui se voulait rassurant.

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il s'échappe cette fois. Gordon et Batman veillent au grain.

Allez savoir pourquoi, elle prévoyait d'excellentes nuits en perspective.

* * *

Après avoir dormit longtemps, avoir ingurgité une bonne quantité de soupes préparées par les cuisines du manoir Wayne, Anna put se lever jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, et prendre le bain le plus régénérant de toute sa vie, le poignet soigneusement protégé par un sac plastique.

Le majordome lui avait fournit des vêtements -un poil trop grand pour elle au niveau de la poitrine, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre- qui lui rendirent dignité et forme humaine. Ainsi lavée, soignée, habillée, elle put quitter ses quartiers pour risquer un coup d'œil dehors.

Le manoir était un véritable manoir. Pas une grande maison à la moitié des pièces inhabitées ou décorées de draps tendus et d'ampoules grillées, mais un véritable domaine entièrement restauré et entretenu, avec des pièces typiquement authentiques, et des salons au design à la pointe de la mode actuelle. Des couloirs clairs aux tapis soyeux serpentaient dans tout le bâtiment, qui lui semblait tout bonnement immense.

Après s'être perdue deux ou trois fois (si on pouvait dire ça, vu qu'elle ne savait pas trop où elle voulait-et devait-aller) elle déboucha sur un grand escalier qui descendait vers ce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée. Dans ledit hall, habillé d'un smoking sombre impeccable mais décontracté, les cheveux encore mouillés, lettres à la main, se tenait Batman, alias Bruce Wayne (inversement ça marche aussi). Il leva à peine les yeux pour la regarder descendre les escaliers lentement pour se planter devant lui.

-Heu...hey ! Fit elle piteusement en regardant ses pieds.

L'heure était peut être venue de s'excuser, mais elle se sentait tellement honteuse que les paroles n'arrivaient pas à passer. Le justicier milliardaire dû sentir qu'elle avait du mal à commencer, et il lui tendit une perche précieuse :

-Je ne t'en veux _presque_ plus Anna. Tu étais sous pression, il exerçait un chantage sur toi, tu n'es pas la première à t'être fait manipuler par un sadique pareil...

-Oui, tu as raison -enfin _vous_ avez raison- enfin voilà justement je voulais vous dire pardon encore une fois, enfin plutôt je n'étais pas certaine de te l'avoir déjà dit, donc maintenant c'est fait, et même si je ne suis pas sûre que tu me pardonnes, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis sincèrement désolée et que jamais je n'ai...

Il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et elle stoppa sa tirade décousue.

-Ca va. Tu as fait tout ton possible pour sauver tout ces gens, et après tout je te dois la vie. Je vais donc arrêter de râler et je vais accepter tes excuses, et te faire les miennes en retour. Pour ne pas avoir réagi la dernière fois, et pour t'avoir laissé tomber la première fois...

-Mais pas la dernière, ce qui était plus important, vu que je tombais d'un toit...

Ahahah, petite rigolote qu'elle était. Il sourit et pressa sa main un peu plus, et elle sentit qu'il n'était pas si imbuvable qu'il n'y paraissait -même s'il portait des costards à dix heures du matin, mais après tout personne n'était parfait. Il élargit son sourire, et elle eu alors un mauvais pressentiment : il était trop gentil pour être honnête : il allait sans doute lui demander un service. Elle avait raison, car il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

-Anna, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

Elle changea d'expression, optant pour une prudence raisonnable.

-Mon témoignage à la police ? Se risquât elle lentement.

Il secoua la tête, et l'entraîna gentiment à l'autre bout de la pièce, où se trouvait l'entrée à une magnifique salle à manger spacieuse, où la table était dressée pour deux.

-Non, pas vraiment à la police. Mais au tribunal (il la fit asseoir). Le Joker va être jugé dans un peu moins d'une semaine, et Gordon m'a très fortement signalé que ton témoignage serait la clé de l'accusation. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es l'une de ses rares victimes encore en vie.

Elle resta impassible, les yeux perdus dans le vide, et il continua d'une voix plus douce :

-Tu ne seras pas seule appelée à la barre, mais ton témoignage sera décisif. Comme les répercutions si tu porte plainte -même si il n'en ai plus à une près aujourd'hui- ...il risque très gros.

-Comment ça ?

-Je dirais la perpétuité sans la moindre hésitation, et il a de la chance que la peine de mort soit abolie, parce que vu le nombre des victimes qu'il a à son actif...Le verdict est assez prévisible, l'important va être la forme, le symbole : ce procès va être suivit exceptionnellement par les médias. Cette action, _ton_ action, servira à avertir les autres criminels de la ville, et à montrer à tous les citoyens que le roi du crime de Gotham va payer pour ses fautes. Tu es d'accord ?

Elle leva de grands yeux vers lui, soudain plus calme :

-Et après je ne le reverrais plus jamais ? Il n'y aura pas de représailles ?

-Je te le jure. Batman se porte personnellement garant de ta sécurité...

Alors elle hocha la tête, inspirant un bon coup, se préparant mentalement à affronter les témoignages à venir, le récit de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, les caméras et les juges. Mais le plus dur sans aucun doute allait être son regard glacé posé sur elle, tandis qu'elle s'avancerait à la barre pour le condamner.


	14. IT'S A FUNNY WORLD WE LIVE IN 2

**CHAPITRE 14 : IT'S A FUNNY WORLD WE LIVE IN/ II  
**

**Après une trèèèèèès longue pause (les cours, le bac, une petite crise d'inspiration aujourd'hui guérie), me revoilà ! Je m'excuse platement auprès de mes lecteurs qui attendaient la suite, et souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux qui ont posté des reviews si encourageantes ! Merci à tous d'être restés fidèles malgré mon absence **

**Je m'approche de la fin, et... je ne veux pas lâcher Anna comme ça, ce qui explique le fait que je traîne des pieds ! Enfin, pas de panique, je pense que nous en avons encore pour deux-trois chapitres avant de pouvoir écrire _The End_ ! En attendant, elle n'a pas fini d'en baver ahAH (moi sadique ? Où allez vous chercher tout ça?). **

**Les vacances aidant je vais pouvoir retrouver un bon rythme de publication, donc plus d'attente trop longue !**

• **Bonne lecture, et merci à_ Gowachin_, spécialiste en méfaits Jokeriens, pour son aide inspiratrice ! J'espère que tu retrouveras un peu de nos plans dans ce chapitre. **

_**PS : je ne possède aucune connaissance dans le déroulement d'un procès, mais j'ai essayé d'être la plus logique possible. Je demande pardon pour toutes les imprécisions , je ne voulais pas (trop) raconter de bêtises.**_

* * *

Sa robe noire au col montant la grattait atrocement, mais elle n'avait pas osé protester après qu' Alfred la lui ai présenté avec des gestes cérémonieux. Le majordome avait pointé d'un doigt professionnel les fines manches qui s'arrêtaient sagement aux coudes, et la délicate évasion du jupon. Anna avait tout aussi délicatement grimacé un fois la porte de sa chambre refermée. Elle se tenait face au miroir, essayant de plaquer tant bien que mal la jupe contre ses hanches, avant d'abandonner et de nouer ses cheveux en chignon sur sa nuque. Après tout, elle n'allait pas faire une défilé de mode, mais bel et bien un témoignage au tribunal. Son élégance et sa tenue n'allait pas être le plus important, mais allez savoir pourquoi, elle avait besoin de se sentir présentable, à défaut d'être belle. Malheureusement, Bruce et Alfred s'étaient ligués contre elle pour qu'il en soit autrement. A moins que le milliardaire n'ai laissé carte blanche à son majordome, ce qui expliquait pas mal de chose sur la forme ringarde du modèle.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, la tirant de ces futiles réflexions, et elle sursauta comme si on venait d'y faire sauter une bombe.

-Une minute ! N'entrez surtout pas ! Sifflât-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Je ne suis pas du tout prête !

Mais son interlocuteur devait être sourd ou particulièrement rebelle, car la poignée tourna et Bruce Wayne entra d'un pas rapide dans la pièce.

Plaquant ses paumes sur ses cheveux, Anna se mit à les lisser frénétiquement sur ses tempes.

-J'ai dis attendez, je ne suis pas du tout...du tout du tout...prête. Ca ne va pas. Ca ne va pas marcher, la robe ne me va pas du suis hideuse. Je ne suis pas capable d'y aller comme ça...pas comme ça.

Elle comprit qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille quand une grande main douce vint calmer les soubresauts de ses mains.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur, Anna. Fit doucement Bruce en éloignant ses mains de son visage. Mais torturer tes cheveux ou le pauvre jupon de cette robe ne va pas faire avancer les choses. Il faut que tu parviennes à gérer ton stress d'une autre façon.

Elle expira un bon coup et leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui rendit un regard confiant et étonnamment calme, alors qu'il était sur le point de rencontrer pour la première fois son ennemi de toujours sous sa véritable identité.

-Vous pensez que j'en suis capable ? Bougonnât elle doucement.

Il sourit tout aussi doucement, et les larges fossettes qui apparurent sur ses joues furent plus réconfortantes que toues les paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Mais il ne s'en priva pas tout de même :

-Une fille qui a échappé à une prise d'otage, empêché une bombe d'exploser, été sauvée de justesse d'une chute mortelle, et qui a affronté plus d'une fois un monstre en étant sans défense ne devrait plus avoir peur d'un témoignage. Surtout souviens toi : il ne faut pas oublier que ce qui va se dérouler dans les heures qui vont suivre est une pure cérémonie. Il est déjà condamné.

* * *

-..mademoiselle ?

Anna leva les yeux, embrassant toute la scène d'un seul regard. Les dizaines de têtes tournées vers elle, l'estrade en bois, la barre, le juge, le jury, les avocats, la presse (exceptionnellement présente dans la salle, comme l'avait déjà souligné Bruce, ce procès devait avant tout servir d'exemple et venter la compétence de la police de Gotham), et, derrière la grille, assise, menottée, _sa _silhouette qui se découpait en contre-jour.

Elle sentit un coup de coude s'enfoncer dans sa hanche droite : un homme, son avocat, lui fit signe de se lever. Elle avala sa salive, et chercha un quelconque soutient du regard, se demandant soudain où étaient passées les gentilles paroles qu'il lui avait adressé lors de leurs précédentes entrevues.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, elle rougit violemment et se leva pour s'avancer d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la barre des témoins. Elle pouvait sentir derrière son dos des dizaines de victimes, des inconnus qui semblaient calquer leurs respirations sur la sienne.

-Mademoiselle Carter ? Lui demanda un homme à l'air tendu, et elle prit instinctivement un air grave. Veuillez prêter serment de nous dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité.

-Je jure de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité...fit elle d'une voix trop tremblante.

Il lui demanda ensuite son age, sa profession, son domicile, et le lien qu'elle avait avec l'accusé.

Un lourd silence régnait dans la salle, mais la jeune femme ne voulut pas lever les yeux quand elle déclara qu'elle « n'entretenait aucune relation avec l'accusé avant son enlèvement ». Il lui sembla alors que son front, exposé à la tribune et au box grillagé, était brûlé par un regard appuyé.

-Veuillez nous raconter avec la plus grande précision les événements qui se sont produits le 27 avril au soir, de 21 heures à 22h30.

Elle raconta, d'abord un peu hésitante, puis de plus en plus assurée : Dark Vador, les petits-fours, l'identité de l'inconnu, le coup de feu, la prise d'otage.

-Pouvez-vous nous certifier avoir prit _volontairement_ la place de mademoiselle Janne Delahay ici présente, lors de la prise d'otage effectuée par l'accusé ?

Elle sentit son avocat bouger derrière elle.

-Oui. C'était une réaction irréfléchie, due à la panique, sans doute.

-Pourquoi, vous entreteniez des liens privilégiés avec mademoiselle Delahay, mademoiselle Carter ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre lentement :

-Nous sommes dans la même université. C'était elle qui m'avait emmené à la fête.

-Mais étiez-vous réellement proche d'elle ? Au point de donner votre vie pour la secourir ?

-Objection ! Fit soudainement son avocat en se levant. Question non pertinente. Monsieur le Juge, cette information n'a aucun lien avec l'action qu'à effectué ma cliente...

-Objection refusée. Répondit sèchement le juge en rapportant son intention sur Anna.

La silhouette derrière les barreaux semblait aussi immobile que la pierre.

-...pouvez-vous me jurer avoir agit uniquement pour le bien être de mademoiselle Delahay, mademoiselle Carter ? Reprit l'avocat d'une voix froide.

Anna comprit alors qu'on la soupçonnait...elle ne savait pas encore trop bien de quoi, mais une boule comprima sa gorge, et elle se sentit étouffer.

ne...je ne comprends pas...

-Répondez à ma question mademoiselle Carter. Pouvez-vous jurer à cette audience que votre geste n'était pas calculé, et que vous avez agit sous le coup de la panique la plus totale, en voyant une amie très chère risquer sa vie devant vous ?

-Objection votre Honneur ! Glapit de nouveau son avocat.

-Objection refusée, veillez vous rasseoir Maître Swan ! Le coupa le juge en haussant la voix.

Elle pouvait très clairement sentir les regards de la salle peser sur son dos, et changer imperceptiblement, passant de l'encouragement au doute.

-J'en ai terminé. Fit cependant l'homme en se rasseyant.

Elle fit demi-tour pour se réfugier sur son banc, le cœur battant comme après une course effrénée..

-Je ne comprends pas ! Sifflât-elle à son avocat, pourquoi me pose-t-il des questions aussi détournées ? On dirait que c'est moi la criminelle !

-On dirait surtout que Maître Massey pense que vous êtes la complice du Joker. Il serait bien pratique d'envoyer plusieurs terroristes en prison, vous en conviendrez. Il ne fait que son travail.

Elle n'avait rien contre cette idée, savoir les forces de l'ordre aussi compétentes de la dérangeait pas, mais pourquoi diable les gens se mettaient à bien faire leur travail uniquement quand ça pouvait lui causer du tord ?

Dans un moment de panique, elle se permit un geste de faiblesse extrême : elle lança un bref regard vers la tribune, vers le grillage, d'où la silhouette la toisait, semblant ignorer totalement les autres personnes présentes. Elle cilla et se mit à contempler le sol, à défaut de trouver une autre occupation crédible. Elle releva seulement la tête quand la voix du juge annonça :

-Accusé à la barre !

La charge se chargea immédiatement en électricité, et la tension, l'appréhension et l'excitation des journalistes se fit presque palpable. Les flash, sagement éteints jusqu'à présent, se mirent soudainement à grésiller, tandis que la silhouette aux larges épaules se levait paresseusement pour s'avancer au devant de son public, escortée par quatre policiers armés. Ils le virent d'un seul coup, alors qu'il s'extirpait du contre-jour, et la vision fut violente : le Joker n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable et si terrifiant. Son maquillage avait été frotté vigoureusement, laissant son visage exposé, bordé seulement par de légères traces blanches oubliées. Ses yeux, en temps normal entourés de noir, semblaient briller encore plus intensément à côté de la peau beige et terne, et ses deux cicatrices qui lui barraient les joues étaient en feu, comme si elles avaient été triturées toute la nuit. Sans le maquillage dissimulateur, on pouvait distinguer ses deux pommettes, coupantes, qui marchait un angle droit sur son visage, le rendant dur. Ses cheveux commençaient à être sérieusement décolorés, et leur blond passé d'origine refaisait surface vers les racines. Il était vêtu de la combinaison orange des détenus d'Arkam, qui lui donnait une allure encore plus négligée que son costume élimé. Avec une démarche traînante, comme désintéressée, il passa près d'elle (elle baissa les yeux, ne pouvait supporter un quelconque regard à une telle proximité) et tourna le dos à la salle en s'appuyant à la barre avec nonchalance.

Un silence de plomb pesa sur l'assemblée, seulement interrompu par des flashs discrets.

-Accusé répondant au surnom _du Joker_, veuillez prêter serment de nous dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. Annonça encore une fois le juge d'une voix plus tranchante.

On ne vit pas l'expression du Joker, mais elle devait faire son petit effet sur le jury, qui sembla devenir nerveux. Il leva cependant une main molle et sa voix, atrocement rauque et comme cassée déclara lentement :

-Je ne vous dirais que toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

Nouveaux flashs. Anna sentit sa gorge se bloquer, comme compressée par une main invisible. Elle essaya de retrouver une respiration calme, mais manqua d'air. Affolée, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, cherchant Bruce. Assit non loin d'elle, il fixait son ennemi d'un air meurtrier, semblant avoir oublié le reste de la salle, elle y comprit.

-Nous vous demandons de déclarer votre nom, prénom et age.

-Vous m'épargnez ma profession ? Fit la voix moqueuse, vite calmée par une menace émanant des policiers qui l'entourait.

Les flashs se mirent à crépiter de plus belle, et elle sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner. _Mon dieu non, ce n'est pas possible, pas une crise de stress maintenant, pas ici..._

Elle chercha à avertir son avocat, et posa une main alarmée sur son épaule. Il tourna un visage rouge vers elle. Il haletait, manquait d'air, et bientôt plusieurs hoquets se firent entendre dans la salle. C'est à cet instant qu'Anna comprit que quelque chose clochait.

Le juge stoppa son interrogatoire et se trouva mal, suffoqua. Bruce se leva en ordonna d'une voix paniquée mais autoritaire :

-Qu'on ouvre les fenêtres !

Alors se produit une suite d'événements déroutants : un journaliste posté derrière lui brandit sa caméra et l'écrasa sur le crane du milliardaire, qui s'affala de tout son long sur son banc, sans que personne n'ai eu le temps d'exécuter son ordre. La panique se déversa dans les rangs, et on commença à se lever, à crier, à tomber par manque d'air sain . Tous les journalistes présents dans la salle mirent alors dans une parfaite synchronisation, des masques à oxygène sur leurs visages. La situation avait dérapé à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Certains journalistes continuaient à prendre les photos de la foule, et leurs flashs crépitant semblaient polluer l'air de plus belle. D'autres lâchèrent leurs caméras pour se diriger vers la tribune, brandissant des armes sorties de nul part. Les policiers entourant le Joker furent attaqués avec une facilité déconcertante, car affaiblis par leur asphyxie, et on plaça sur la visage démaquillé du criminel un masque semblable à ceux déjà portés par ses sauveurs.

Anna se sentit glisser de son banc, au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle chercha à respirer fébrilement, la bouche grande ouverte, mais ne parvient qu'à tousser, expulsant le peu d'air qui restait dans ses poumons. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, sa vision étant envahie de taches violettes inquiétantes. Une main agrippa alors ses cheveux, la relevant de quelques centimètres, et on plaqua sur sa bouche et son nez une matière collante et froide.

-Il faut respirer Anna. Fit une voix grave qu'elle identifia comme étant celle de Bruce.

Elle s'exécuta sagement, un instant étourdie par l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons. Au bout de plusieurs inspirations de plus en plus énergiques, elle retrouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais on la souleva de terre, et elle se sentie chargée sur une épaule large. Autour d'elle tout se confondait dans une brouillard de cris et de mouvements flous. Elle ne réalisait qu'une chose : on lui avait retiré son oxygène de nouveau.

_Bruce. Il faut que je respire. Bruce. Ton masque !_ Voulut elle crier, mais elle en était bien incapable.

Elle sentit les cris de panique s'éloigner d'elle, remplacés par des voix graves et plus calmes. La bouche qui se plaçait pas loin de sa taille parla, et son ton n'était plus oppressé par l'urgence, mais énonçait des ordres précis. Elle aurait dû comprendre que ce ton ne pouvait pas appartenir au justicier, mais son état ne laissait pas place à une quelconque réflexion.

L'air autour d'elle sembla alors s'embraser et redevint respirable. Elle toussa violemment, et les deux mains qui l'avaient secouru la firent descendre et la reposèrent par terre. Ses cils papillonnèrent et elle croassa :

-Bruce... que Batman...intervienne...

Mais elle ne su pas si on l'avait entendu. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et pu discerner clairement son environnement, elle était seule, assise contre un mur devant le tribunal, et des hommes vêtus de blancs accouraient vers elle. Les infirmiers la hissèrent sur un brancard et placèrent un autre masque sur son visage. Alors seulement elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour de bon et à se laisser porter par la fatigue.

Ce n'est que quand elle les rouvrit plusieurs heures plus tard à l'hôpital du centre ville, que sa bêtise lui sauta à la figure et qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Car Bruce Wayne était resté dans la salle du tribunal, assommé par un des acolytes du Joker, et ce n'était donc pas lui qui avait placé son masque sur sa bouche, qui l'avait porté sur son épaule, et qui l'avait sauvé avant de s'enfuir. Et ce n'était donc pas à lui qu'elle avait demandé à ce que Batman intervienne.

Restait à savoir à qui elle devait la vie, et auprès de qui elle en avait trop dit.

Batman allait la tuer. Encore.

* * *

**Alors qui a sauvé cette pauvre Anna ?**

**Et que va lui faire subir notre cher Batman une fois qu'il saura qu'elle a encore faire n'importe nawak ?**

**Celui qui a la réponse à cette énigme archi difficile est prié de me la faire savoir par review ! Le premier qui trouve aura son nom intégré dans le prochain chapitre ! (non. Je ne veux aucun commentaire sur l'intérêt discutable de ce jeu.)**

**A très bientôt ! **


	15. CELEBRITES

**CHAPITRE 15 : CELEBRITES**

_**Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités, petite Padawan**_

**Petit chapitre de « transition » qui va nous mener au Combat final, à l'Affrontement Ultime du Bien et du Mal, au choix du Destin de la Planète, au Jugement dernier...bref au dernier chapitre de cette fanfic ! (je me suis juré de ne pas verser de larmes...hum pas sure d'y arriver). En attendant c'est toujours un plaisir de continuer à écrire pour vous (serais-je sadique avec vous ? Noooonpasdutout je ne fais qu'entretenir votre _gourmandise,_ comme dirait une certaine lectrice !). Merci beaucoup à Lilou pour sa review qui m'a motivé à continuer sur ma lancée et à garder mon rythme. Se savoir attendue est une motivation puissante ! **

_**PS: au sujet du jeu stupide que j'ai lancé au chapitre précédent, je vais changer un tout petit peu ses règles. Je vais introduire dans le chapitre suivant non pas le nom du gagnant, mais un mot qu'il m'aura fait passer. A vous de trouver un mot saugrenu pour que ce challenge devienne difficile à relever !**_

**Bonne lecture et merci encore d'être fidèles à Anna et à notre Joker chéri ! **

* * *

-Alors la Belle au Bois Dormant ? Fit la voix rauque (qu'elle ne confondrait plus jamais avec celle d'un inconnu) de Bruce quand il passa la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Comment va ?

Elle se redressa en position assise, ce qui bouleversa l'ordre du monde : le sol devenant le plafond, et grimaça sous l'effet du mal de tête abominable qui battait au même rythme que son cœur.

-Pour quelqu'un qui a risqué la mort une nouvelle fois...je ne vais pas me plaindre. Arrivât- elle à bredouiller d'une voix affaiblie.

Bruce sourit, et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut de l'hématome bleuâtre qui s'étendait sur sa joue. Il surprit son regard, esquissa une petite grimace et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit d'hôpital.

-Et bien toi non plus ils ne t'ont pas raté ! Soufflât elle encore un peu grogi.

-Oh, ça...Je me suis fais ça tout seul comme un grand : c'est le résultat de ma rencontre un peu brutale avec un des bancs de ce foutu tribunal. Je suis tombé comme une pierre dessus après avoir été assommé. N'est ce pas une blessure digne d'un grand justicier ?

Elle aurait bien voulu rire, mais le son se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle toussa, comme si sa trachée était en feu. Et l'évocation de la double identité de Bruce la ramenait à son mystérieux sauveur et à sa bavure. Était-ce vraiment le moment d'avertir le justicier ? En songeant au danger que pouvait représenter cette information pour eux, elle se fit la réflexion que ça ne serait jamais assez tôt.

-Bruce...je crois que j'ai encore fais une petite bêtise.

Comme prévu, le jeune homme changea légèrement d'attitude : son visage blessé se figea et une ride apparue sur son front.

-J'ai heu...tu sais quand _quelqu'un _m'a sorti de ce tribunal...et bien je croyais dur comme fer que c'était toi, tu vois...et alors j'ai...

A ce moment on frappa à la porte et une infirmière aux cheveux rouges entra dans le pièce, les salua d'un signe de tête et vérifia d'un coup d'œil professionnel l'écran des machines qui étaient dispersées dans la pièce.

-Vous allez vous remettre. Commentât-elle en griffonnant des notes sur un calepin. Vous serez sortie demain.

Puis elle leur fit signe de nouveau et sorti aussi rapidement qu'elle était entrée. Anna réalisa alors qu'elle ne savait ni quel jour on était, ni depuis combien de temps elle était alitée. Bruce dû deviner le cheminement de sa réflexion et calma rapidement la légère panique que provoquait l'ignorance.

-Pas d'inquiétude : tu es ici depuis deux jours et demi.

-Ai-je loupé quelque chose ? Demandât-elle illico, un peu trop heureuse d'éviter le sujet de sa bavure, qui, après réflexion, pouvait bien attendre ( l'arrivée de l'infirmière l'avait un peu coupé dans son élan vertueux).

Malheureusement, elle venait apparemment de tomber sur un autre sujet sensible : Bruce serra les dents.

-...j'en déduis que oui.

-C'est que...et bien...

C'était à son tour d'être gêné dans ses explications. Il inspira à fond, ne semblant pas savoir par où commencer, puis se leva soudain pour aller allumer la petite télévision installée en hauteur, en face de son lit.

-Je pense que c'est plus simple si tu vois ça par toi même. Annonçât-il d'une voix grave en cherchant les informations locales.

Les premières images semblaient tourner en boucle : la vue du tribunal en pleine évocation, vomissant de la fumée nocive, débordant de citoyens escortés par des équipes de secours. La vision d'ensemble était ponctuée par des zooms sur les blessés et par de rares images du procès. Anna se vit, pendant son témoignage, vulnérable et stressée, répondant d'une petite voix aux questions du juge. Puis ce fut au tour du Joker, et son visage fut affiché en gros plan, accompagné du sous titre évocateur: «_ Le tueur se fait la malle en semant derrière lui des dizaines de victimes_ ». En zappant un peu, ils tombèrent sur d'autres titres tels que « _la police de Gotham de nouveau dans l'incapacité à maîtriser le Prince du crime _», et Anna fut surprise de se voir citée à plusieurs reprises dans les reportages.

-Les journalistes campent devant l'hôpital depuis deux jours pour t'interroger à ta sortie. La police est chargée de ta protection rapprochée, et des mouvements de soutien commencent à éclore dans le ville. Tu es un peu devenue la figure des victimes du Joker.

Elle dû lui lancer un regard équivoque, car il lui serra la main doucement pour la rassurer.

-Ta célébrité passera. C'est cette histoire de procès qui t'a propulsé sous les projecteurs. Si cet attentat n'était pas intervenu, ton nom aurait vite été oublié...Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir poussé à t'y rendre...

Elle stoppa ses excuses d'un geste évasif de la main.

-Je me suis fourrée dans le pétrin toute seule. Quand je pense à cette soirée, quand ma vie était encore normale, simple et tellement...

Elle fut coupée par l'émotion, émotion qu'elle n'avait pas encore ressenti et qu'elle gardait cachée en elle depuis longtemps.

-...je...pourquoi j'ai eu besoin d'intervenir hein ? Pourquoi ? Jane n'était même pas vraiment mon amie, je sentais bien que j'étais un poids pour elle, et elle ne m'appréciait pas vraiment...alors pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai sauvé comme ça, pourquoi est-ce que je me suis sacrifiée ? Quel besoin j'avais de...qu'est ce que je voulais prouver...

Elle frappa avec rage les pauvres draps innocents qui bordaient son lit. Bruce, impuissant, ne semblait plus trop savoir comment réagir.

-Après tout ils ont peut être raison : peut être que c'était mon destin, ou une autre connerie du genre. Peut être que c'était inconscient, mais qu'au fond de moi je voulais vivre des choses plus...intenses. Jane n'était peut être qu'une grosse excuse...

-Anna...tu sais...Bruce prit un air grave et concentré avec le ton de la confidence. Je...je suis pas mal placé pour te dire qu'on fait toujours des choix dans la vie, qui vont déborder sur celle des autres. Quand j'ai choisi d'être Batman, je savais que c'était aussi par égoïsme. Je m'ennuyais, j'avais quelque chose à prouver même...j'avais beaucoup d'argent aussi, et un égo assez surdimensionné. J'ai fais ça avant tout pour moi, et après pour les citoyens de Gotham. Je suis vite devenu -enfin je veux dire Batman est vite devenu- un symbole, un justicier, un signe rassurant et utile. C'est à partir de là que les choses ont changé, et que j'ai commencé à ne plus faire ça pour moi. Quand j'y repense encore maintenant, même si parfois c'est très dur, même si parfois j'ai simplement envie d'aller me coucher et de tous les laisser crever-parce qu'il y en a qui le mérite ça je peux te le dire- et bien je continue. Parce que je suis fier, et que je ne suis plus tout seul dans l'histoire. Si tu dois devenir à ton tour une figure de la liberté, un symbole, si tu dois leur donner de l'espoir, être pour eux synonyme de la révolte contre le crime, et si tu acceptes ce devoir, alors il ne faut plus te faire de reproches ni te poser de trop lourdes questions. Si tu veux endosser cette image et ce rôle, alors tu dois l'assumer et te dire que maintenant, tu n'agis plus uniquement pour toi même. Mais ça, il faut le décider rapidement, parce que bientôt tu ne pourras plus reculer. Déjà aujourd'hui, ils t'ont déjà presque adopté malgré toi.

Anna regardait le sol en se mordant les lèvres, indécise. Allait-elle pouvoir renoncer à sa vie tranquille et innocente ? Non, cela était absurde : depuis que le criminel était entré de force dans son existence, elle n'avait plus rien de tranquille et innocente. C'était la vie qui l'avait changé malgré elle, et plus jamais elle ne pourrait redevenir une jeune femme normale. Puisqu'elle était de toute façon condamnée à un destin hors normes, il était temps qu'elle devienne utile.

* * *

_-Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Vous souvenez-vous du procès meurtrier ?_

_-Mademoiselle, avez-vous un message à faire passer au Joker, un dernier mot à lui dire avant de.._

_-...qui nous a confié que vous donnerez une interview exclusive, cette information se révèle -t-elle ex.._

_- du syndrome de Stockholm ?_

_-Comment êtes vous sortie vivante de ce tribunal ? Les rumeurs affirment..._

_-...vous avez un petit ami ? Un chien ?_

_-Un message pour nos lectrices qui vous soutiennent..._

_-Anna ! Anna ? Comment définiriez-vous votre relation avec le Prince du..._

_-...une machination politique ?_

La tête commençait à sérieusement lui tourner, et leur progression était affreusement lente, malgré l'aide des gardes du corps qui tentaient de se frayer un passage dans la marrée humaine. Partout les flash et les questions fusaient, se noyaient dans les cris et se mélangeaient. Des journalistes, un peu à l'écart, main sur leurs oreillettes, tournaient un duplex en la montrant du doigt, et des policiers encerclaient la voiture aux vitres blindées qui l'attendait. Bruce se tenait derrière elle et pressait sa main contre son dos pour la faire avancer. Elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante : sans sa présence apaisante, elle n'aurait jamais eu la force de sortir de cet hôpital pour se donner ainsi en pâture aux médias. Une fois les portes de la voiture refermées sur la foule, le bruit ce fit plus sourd, mais des dizaines de mains et de têtes se mirent à taper contre la carrosserie, et certains les suivirent même après qu'ils eurent démarré.

-Ces gens sont fous.

Bruce garda le silence, peut être conscient que cette affirmation n'avait pas à être discutée. Surtout quand ils constatèrent que des informations avaient été divulguées sur leur destination, et que cinq voitures les attendaient au portail des jardins du manoir Wayne.

* * *

-Un bon bain et je serai de nouveau d'attaque !

Elle lança d'une main assurée son manteau sur le grand lit qui trônait au centre de sa chambre, et Alfred se cabra à temps pour l'éviter. Il disposa avec la maîtrise que donne l'habitude ses valises sur les couettes et commença à les ouvrir.

-Je vous en prie, laissez-moi déballer ce bazar. Je vais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Le vieil homme lui jeta un regard douteux mais choisi de ne pas protester. Il commençait à connaître la jeune femme, et avait observé qu'elle avait une ténacité sélective : il était facile de faire une légère concession en sa faveur tout en l'obligeant à se soumettre sur un autre point.

-Je vais vous faire couler votre bain. Conclut-il donc en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain attenante à sa chambre.

Le manoir était immense et sa « suite » ne dérogeait pas à la règle. La décoration était d'un kitsh soigneusement étudié qu'Anna avait tout de suite détesté, mais elle se surprenait à associer ces lourds rideaux et ces tapisseries dorées à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un refuge, et d'une maison.

Bruce fit son irruption à ce moment précis, ce qui tira la jeune femme de ses rêveries. Il entra sans frapper et se stoppa seulement au milieu de la pièce avec une désinvolture feinte, ce qui la mit dans une gène assez injustifiée.

Après tout, le riche justicier avait toujours été gentil avec elle depuis qu'il l'avait accueillit, et elle le considérait comme un ami, quelqu'un sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer. Mais ce genre de situations -dans lesquelles il se comportait comme le maître de maison, ce qui était bien naturel- la mettait mal à l'aise : elle avait alors l'impression qu'elle lui devait quelque chose, ou qu'elle abusait de sa générosité. Un silence gêné s'installa, à peine briser par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la pièce d'à côté.

-J'allais me prendre un bain. Annonçât-elle fort inutilement d'une voix enrouée.

-Ah. Répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se retint. L'aisance qu'il avait adopté à sa sortie de l'hôpital semblait s'être envolée avec les cris des journalistes. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon prit sur le fait qui cherche ses mots pour justifier sa grosse bê ne pouvait malheureusement pas prétendre à mieux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et la jeune femme eu soudain une pensée absurde. Et si le jeune homme attendait d'elle quelque chose en particulier ? Une faveur, une gentillesse, un payement pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et pour l'avoir hébergé ainsi gratuitement ? Elle pensa alors au bain, au regard gêné, à son entrée assurée comme s'il pénétrait en pays conquis, et elle se mit à rougir furieusement.

Était-elle si naïve, si aveugle pour ne pas avoir comprit qu'il voulait peut être d'elle...

-Heu...enfin, un bain oui voilà, c'est pour me..me détendre. En fait. Croassât-elle en un rire gêné.

...Si c'était le cas, avait-elle le droit de le lui refuser ?

Le justicier ne voulait apparemment pas lui simplifier les choses, car son propre malaise allait crescendo, et son silence insistant.

-C'est heu...enfin voilà vous comprenez (hochements de tête absurdes qui confirmaient à quel point non, la chose n'était pas facile à comprendre).

Elle l'avait automatiquement vouvoyé de nouveau, ce qui le sortit de son malaise et le fit lever la tête, ouvrir la bouche pour articuler quelque chose...

-Votre bain est prêt mademoiselle.

Ils sursautèrent tous deux dans un bel ensemble, comme deux adolescents pris en flagrant délit. Alfed eu la délicatesse de jouer l'innocence, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu leur conversation gênée au travers de la fine porte de la salle de bain. Il jeta cependant un regard réprobateur à son protégé en passant près de lui.

-Monsieur souhaiterait-il que je lui apporte une serviette ? Demandât-il d'un ton détaché.

L'expression de Bruce se métamorphosa en l'image même de la stupeur et de l'incompréhension. Anna comprit alors à quel point elle s'était méprise sur ses intentions, et elle rougit de nouveau, sous l'emprise d'une autre forme de honte.

-Heu...hein ? Mais non ! Ah mais non ! Pas du tout ! Bafouillât-il en regardant son majordome et la jeune femme successivement d'un air affolé. Je suis un peu dépassé par la situation là...mais heu...Anna...je suis désolé si je t'ai fais pensé rien d'une seconde que...

-Oh non c'est moi, j'ai l'esprit tordu et...

-...je suis très maladroit je te pris

-...de bien vouloir m'excuser.

Alfred les gratifia d'un regard atterré avant de quitter lentement la pièce avec une subtilité très personnelle.

* * *

Les projecteurs s'allumèrent en grésillant.

Il mit en route la caméra posée devant lui, fit le tour de l'appareil et effectua un saut de biche mutin, qui l'emmena devant le petit voyant rouge clignotant. Il adressa à la caméra son plus beau sourire et fit un petit salut.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise dans un mouvement souple, passa machinalement une langue fébrile sur ses lèvres, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Puis il se pencha sur son invitée prestigieuse du jour, et la présenta au public d'un geste de la main. Il fit mine de faire taire les applaudissements et tapa d'un geste amical sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta. Elle était stressée, voire terrorisée, et c'était bien naturel. Après tout c'était son premier direct.

A lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais il n'en faisait pas tout un plat. Il était courageux lui. Et ce n'était certainement pas à lui de faire tout le show à sa place : il n'était que l'invité, pas le présentateur, même si il en avait prit l'attitude. Il allait devoir corriger cela. La jeune femme ouvrit une bouche tremblante, et il y fixa son regard avide. C'était devenu un réflexe.

-Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, chers téléspectateurs, et bienvenue sur le plateau d'une émission très spéciale. Une interview exclusive qui lèvera le voile sur les sombres événements qui ont bouleversé Gotham récemment.

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête étudié et s'installa confortablement en croisant les jambes. Il commençait à follement s'amuser. La journaliste aussi d'ailleurs, car la terreur qui l'habitait quelques minutes plus tôt s'était presque évanouie, remplacée par une excitation bien naturelle. Celle apportée par la certitude d'être l'actrice d'un événement inédit, et la détentrice du scoop de l'année.

-Vous suivez l'émission de Petula Clarck, enregistrée en direct, et j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir _en exclusivité,_ pour la première et dernière fois, l'homme qui soulève tant de questions et qui a fait coulé tant d'encre dans la presse locale...Ce soir, nous aurons le privilège d'écouter ses réactions et sa défense. Nous allons accéder enfin aux réponses auxquelles nous aspirons. On lui prête bien des surnoms, mais aujourd'hui nous serons brefs : J'ai la chance d'avoir avec moi ce soir...le Prince du Crime de Gotham, le célèbre Joker !

Il fixa son regard sur la caméra et agita la main avec une classe trop appuyée pour être réelle. Il savait qu'à ce moment précis, et cette seconde, des centaines de regards médusés devaient être posés sur lui, dans l'attente. Dont celui d'une tant aimée chauve-souris et d'une adorable et amusante petite personne. Il leur offrit son plus beau sourire et se lança :

_-Helloooooo there _!


End file.
